


A Different Kind of Magic

by seastar91



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, During Canon, Magic, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastar91/pseuds/seastar91
Summary: Canon 1899 and beyond. Gellert Grindelwald centric ficGellert Grindelwald arrived in Godric's Hollow in Summer 1899 with nothing in his life. All he had moving forward were his ideals about the world he wanted for himself and those of his kind; that would allow them out shadows without fear of prosecution. The village he believed, contained clues that would him lead towards an object. One with such unparalleled power, which could easily assist him in fulfilling his ambition. But it was within this sleepy village in South West England, that he instead came across something else. Something he was not looking for and with time and understanding, would come to realise was all he ever needed
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 73
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A warm greeting to those still lingering within this fandom. 
> 
> From what I’ve speculated, the decision of Warner Bros has diverted many away. Repulsed that my favourite actor has been unjustly fired, I’m ironically doing the complete opposite. Since he will no longer be in it and the next film is now further delayed until 2022, I am now here writing the story for myself, to my own satisfaction, with him in my imagination. 
> 
> I never wanted to do a version of the canon story, being it’s been done so continuously before all ready. But that event has jolted the inspiration. So, to make it interesting, the story will be almost entirely from Gellert’s POV, - which hasn’t really been done too often before. It starts pre 1899 summer and will go all the way up until his death in 1998. 
> 
> Warning: This fic will be nothing like my other fic ‘Here in Today’s World’, which has a much lighter tone. It will be dark, much more serious and with characterisations as close to original as possible. Practice for me as a storyteller I suppose. 
> 
> Like my previous fic, I’ve posted the initial chapters together, so that those of you reading can get a proper feel on whether or not you may want to continue before more chapters are added. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you all enjoy it x.

_“There is a room in the Department of Mysteries, that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there”._

  1. Prologue



_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, June 1997 -_

Death was never mastered within this life ...

A life that had the essence of a white light, shining so bright and providing warmth and hope to everyone around it. But it had faded now, suddenly and abruptly, casting an eerie shadow upon the world it left behind.

As that light dimmed away, disappearing forever from this world through death’s inevitable grasp, a bird with its own light, lit by red fire, that in contrast had lived many lives, left its former castle home and flew afar. It glided out of the sight of curious gazes and high above sweeping hills. The landscape of Great Britain was green and mostly flat. The sky an ever-persistent grey to which a fleck of vibrant red to an observant muggle, would be a very unusual sight indeed.

Once overreaching the channel, it continued further still. The plains of Northern France becoming the alpine region of lower Germany and Northern Switzerland, then into the mountains of Austria, it glided, onwards and onwards.

~

_Nurmengard, Austria, 1997 -_

A man very frail, very old, his own light dimming with death not too far off himself, was not expecting its company and yet, was not so startled to see it. On a layer of stone, outside his thin window it eventually perched, casting a warm glow through the narrow gap that radiated across the hard stone interior that shaped the man’s existence.

The man was not bitter at this point, nor resentful … but when the bird gave him a solemn look, he was indeed despondent. Sinking against the cold wall next to his bed, he sighed a deep painful sigh as a small, seldom tear trickled down his face.

He already knew of course, he’d felt it. Beating weakly but beating still, his heart contained a force much stronger than any power he’d previously sought after in his life; and it was within his heart alone that he knew …

The bird eye’s continued to penetrate him and he turned to smile weakly at it. It was red as red could be, like burning flames; and like its former owner did, always in the man’s consistent memory, - it glowed! Gazing softly at it, he knew what it had to be done.

“I know” he said to it in a raspy voice, “I understand”

With one last cry, the bird stretched its wings and burst into a final set of flames and from there, it was gone. It's ashes floating off into the night never to be see again.

As they went, the man then shakily reached into the pocket of his ragged garment and pulled out a troth. It's shine that had well faded across the 100 or so years, but it was dimmer now than ever before and he felt he knew precisely why. None the less, its significance still held well and true. Mixed crimson blood symbolising the joining of hopes, promises and passion. As he gazed down at it, the same force that had kept him alive over the years, that still gave his otherwise failed life meaning and purpose was apparent within him again. Making his frail, ageing heart beat rapidly. Pumped by the same red blood, the same shared magic. 

Such power is not so easily broken, not even when torn apart, not even when one light goes out and the other slowly fades away …

“For the greater good …” he promised the object faintly, before placing it back in his tattered pocket

It won’t be long now …

~

Time is meaningless when your body is wasting away in a cell. From the night of Fawkes final flight, came the passing of 6 months. To Gellert Grindelwald, the time that had passed felt like only a mere day and he was already close to greeting death like an old friend when on the eve of Christmas, there came another far less pleasing visitor, though one he had actually been expecting …

Lying on his narrowed bed under his thin sheets, his eyes turned to address the cold presence who had sleeked like vapour through the narrow slit of his window. He then turned his attention away again, gazing warily back up at his stone ceiling. The dark wizard that frightened so many, to the point that they could not speak his name aloud, frightened him no more than the shadow of a moth. But none the less, he rolled over and with what strength he had left, sat up on his rickety bed, offering the snake like face the small pleasantry of a smile.

“So, you have come” he said softly, “I knew you would … one day, but your journey was pointless, I never had it”

“You lie!” the dark wizard seethed, his red eye’s flashing viciously as the room became steadily colder and colder.

All the man did was smile weakly some more and with failing limbs, he attempted to stand.

“You took Europe with that wand” stated the icy voice of his guest, “What became of it?”

“I told you” he replied calmly, “I never had it”

Suddenly the dark wizard was upon him, a white, thin hand made its way harshly around his throat.

“Tell me Grindelwald” said the wizard in deadly whisper, “Or tonight you will die …”

He gazed pitifully at the other wasted away human being, then between constricted breaths, he let out a scornful laugh, - to think that death was something he once desired to master.

“Kill me then Voldemort” he said in a mock tone, “I welcome death, but my death will not bring you what you seek … there is still so much you do not understand …” he added, eyes now cold and sad.

He then let out a gasp of shocking pain, as the dark wizard in his fury threw him back onto the bed. With red snake like eyes pressuring down on him, the dark wizard then stepped forward some more so that he was only now mere inches away from where the other sat.

“You have nothing left” he hissed down at the aged wizard, “You’ve been laid to rot away in this cell for all eternity, tell me … what purpose does your life hold for you now? What reason do you have for your continual, pathetic existence if not to assist me now?”

Grindelwald stared disdainfully up at the threatening wizard and as he did, he reached into his tattered pocked and clutched the dim troth within his weak hand.

“I have all the purpose in the world” he softly, “That not you, nor anyone else, will never know …”

“Then you’ll die” the dark wizard raged, “remaining nothing more than a weak, powerless fool, defiled and defeated by Dumbledore”

The frail man laughed scornfully again; it was a statement he could heavily agree on for sure.

“Kill me then” he demanded with cold eyes, “You cannot win … you will not win! That wand will never, ever be yours”

As expected, a scream and flash of green light occurred and the last thing he felt was himself being lifted into the air, before falling backwards.

Down, down …

Red eyes disappearing into nothing, nothing left … ‘

Only white ….

…

White so bright it blinded him.

His feet he found, had landed on a solid surface. One he now had no trouble standing upon as wrinkled skin became smooth again and the feeling of blonde curls touched his shoulders once more. Still, he could not see anything through the glare.

‘Your name means white’ came his own distant thought, ‘You were white …. all of brightness in my world, it came from you’

With a small amount of apprehension, he walked forward, steadily and purposefully, almost as if he were searching for something.

He knew it was death that brought him here and he wondered …

‘As there is purpose in life, must there also be purpose in death?’

Then as soon as he thought it, there came from all the white, the once more appearance of red. Not red of hateful, deformed eyes, but the silk of auburn hair on the slight figure of a boy.

Grindelwald stopped in his tracks and stood rooted to the spot. As he remained still, all his yearning and desire over the years accumulated. For Gellert Grindelwald, this had thus remained even in death, drifted over with him to the other side like an almost different kind of magic …

‘I see you’

An almost desperate plea he hoped had reached the ears of the figure in the distance.

‘ _I see you’_

Please be real …

In response, the boy with the auburn hair smiled at him and moved steadily step by step closer …

…

Through the narrow slit of a window, the raging dark wizard remerged once more into the night and as he did, within the pocket of a now lifeless old man laid still on the bed, the blood pact that was never broken, at last faded away …

~

_'If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both quotes by JK Rowling - Book 1 and Book 5.
> 
> To explain this a bit better; for now I have huge doubt that the blood pact was made for them to never fight each other. I find that way too simplistic and even more, it was Newt that suggested it, but Dumbledore never actually confirmed him right. I think (hopefully) there is much more to it than that


	2. A loveless youth

2\. A loveless youth. 




_“Red", I write "is the colour of life. It's blood, passion and rage. Beginnings and violent end. Red is the colour of love. Beating hearts and hungry lips. Roses, Valentines, cherries. Red is the colour of shame. Crimson cheeks and spilled blood. Broken hearts opened veins. A burning desire to return to white.”_

~

 _Scandinavian Mountains, Norway, Feburary 1899_ -

Should an unlikely no-maj from Glomfjord, be so courageous, or at the same time so deadly foolish enough to vendor so far into the rocky peaks of the Saltfjell, to a distinct area high above ground level, that sits just close enough to offer views of Storglomvatnet lake, they’d be enlightened and curious upon discovery of a ruin

It would be a mysterious and unknowing thing … to believe that some long-gone group of people could have possibly survived such deadly and unforgiving harsh conditions within this vast and virtually unhabitual terrain so close to the Arctic Circle. Where there was no one and nothing close by to sustain and provision them.

In the manner of ‘curiosity kills the cat’, it would be highly imaginable that the no-maj would want to venture closer, investigate further … Perhaps if he or she got so close, close enough to this skeleton of a building casting its shadow eerily upon him or her, they’d might be quick enough to see a fleck of a red. 

Red? In a land of snowy white from the ice and charcoal black from the stone, red should be an impossible colour to find up here. But alas, red it was! and on a boy no older than the age of 16 in fact. It would be presumable to think that panic might have started by this point. In what inexplicable manner should a boy of 16, in a red uniform be doing this far up in the mountains and so far away from civilisation? And what then, should the boy be joined by one after the other. Pale skinned youth, shivering from the cold, some giving the no-maj almost pleading looks of despair and other’s shooting him or her vicious looks of seething glee.

Perhaps then the no-maj would wisely choose to flee, but there would be no one around, no other wanderer in this harsh altitude with ears to hear the terrified scream of

‘WITCHCRAFT …’

before there was no more red

only black …

Until he or she were to wake up having forgotten that ruin on the hill and what occurred there

As goes, ‘The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy’, laws that keep the non-magical people from ever finding a trace of magic in the world they lived. What kept wizards safe?

Or one might say, simply repressed them?

It was the 16-year-old, red uniformed boy who was more than determined to explore that idea to its fullest capacity.

After all, why should he be the one to have to hide up here in the cold?

~

“The Statutory of Wizarding Secrecy” his teacher bolstered in the midst of a dark, draft classroom, with its less than interested array of fur clad students. “Rules, Regulations, Law!!” he further rang out, slamming his hand down on the desk closest to him for good measure and sending the greasy black-haired boy who sat within in, jumping pathetically into the air. “Codes to abide by to which, should one ever feel the desire or urge to cross, punishment is indeed strict, and it is brutal”.

At the back of the classroom, the 16-year-old with gold blonde hair, rolled his eyes sarcastically and rested his head into his folded arms, turning it slightly to gaze wistfully out the window. The snow-capped mountains and its beyond promising something far more akin to him, then the cold stone barricades of this wasteful education facility.

“Take for example” his teacher continued, taking note of the young student’s demeanour and walking, step by step, menacingly towards him, “An older gentleman, of Great Britain, a few years ago thought himself superior to the no-maj and as such, attacked them, three no-maj children none the less!” he added severely, settling himself on top of another student’s desk next to the blonde boy. “Risked exposure of the wizarding world and in the meantime, tortured three young children, what say you to that Mr Grindelwald?” he added with a snarl at the bored expression boy, “What say you, with regards to having rules and regulations, that keep savage creatures like him under control, so that wizards need never have to face the consequences for such unprecedented awareness?”

The boy snorted, despite being the top student in the school, his teachers still had the nerve to believe he was stupid. He knew very well it wasn’t just the British man his teacher was referring to.

“I believe you have no idea what motivated that wizard to do what he did” the boy replied tonelessly, whilst sitting up in his chair so to face his glaring teacher head on.

“Do you think torturing no-maj puts wizards into good favour?” his teacher snarled at him.

“I say what’s the point of studying the dark arts in this school if we must always be restricted with its use, why should it not be allowed to overturn these warped opinions and impulsive violence and keep the no-maj their ‘separate’ place?” he said coldly back, earning gasps from the rest of the classroom.

The teacher’s nostrils flared.

“The no-maj who foolishly follow an unestablished eternal entity so to have their own set of moral codes and regulations, those which the pioneers have used over time to gain more and more power and need I also say, the no-maj have killed their own innocence all due to having believed them to hold traces of magic”

“Which is why the wizarding society needs to stay hidden from them” his teacher bellowed furiously

“No, we do not” the boy said calmly back, “They may outnumber us, but our combined powers can easily out-power them” 

“Enough” his teacher shouted slamming his fist on the desk, “Stop this foolish talk ignorant boy! you assume much and understand nothing, get out of my sight!” he added, pointing a callused finger at the door.

“With immense pleasure” said the boy coldly as he magic-ed his belongings to himself and left the classroom with the swirl of his fur lined coat.

~

Gellert Grindelwald was born into a proper, rich, pure blood family. But as swiftly as he came into his mother’s world as swiftly, he was then placed into the clutches of those paid rather little to take care of him. In Alpbach, a beautiful town in the Austrian Alps, he grew through childhood, seldom looked at, let alone spoken to by his high-ranking parents. Instead he kept to the company of books, each page a new piece of information to teach him about the ways of their world. A world kept hidden by those who would attempt to destroy it. By way of execution and persecution and other such liabilities simply due to them having what 'they' could not explain

Magic.

A force gifted to rare beings such as himself. A force that could create fire at the flick of a finger and water to drain it at the bat of an eyelid. Well fair to say, at least it could for him specifically.

Even before the famous wandmaker Gregorovitch had gifted him with his first wand, Gellert was already mastering simple spells with the use of hand magic. The signs of him having extensive power and ability showed up in those ways as it did in others. Mostly at night, when the curtain of blackness fell upon his area of the world, he’d lie in bed, narrow and rigid as a plank of wood and there he’d allow his thoughts to wander. Until they were no longer the musings of a small Austrian wizard, but rather the tales of times to come. War in the no-maj world that would come to divide the Austria-Hungary empire into small pieces. A bomb, creating a mushroom like cloud rising from the earth and into the heavens. Starved, ill figures in black and white clothing, staring helplessly out from behind an electric fence. Devastation, Screams of Agony, Terror, Greed … A wisp of something the colour of red autumn leaves surrounded by such brightness. The whisper of the sweetest voice in the world saying those words to him

_“I love you”_

Then with a sharp exhale he’d awaken, dripping with sweat and simmering in frustration.

~

Love the voice would proclaim to him, _Love_

Gellert let out a snort as he kicked a small pebble of the cliff face on which he stood overlooking his parent’s village.

There is no such thing, not for boys like him.

Had there been, he’d not feel the need to have to find his ever-increasing powers from them or anyone else. He’d make the face of his cliff explode like a Chinese firework and people would acknowledge him with awe opposed to fear. Love is not having an ability that would make someone want to tie him to a wooden stake and burn him to death, - not that they have any luck in trying! Perhaps the no-maj were now improving on their rationalities but it wasn’t enough, not yet. Not when his terrifying nightly visions told him otherwise. Love? Love was not having to fear retaliation from his parents for not achieving a high enough grade at that forsaken school. What difference it actually made to them personally he still wasn’t sure, nothing but gloat tactics to the boresome acquaintances. Love wasn’t his mother constantly living in fear of his backhanded father, nor him spending more time with elder women who came and left, opposed to her. Love was not having to keep terribly quiet, his realisations that he had absolutely no interest whatsoever in the opposite gender. Nor having to sneak around in dark corridors with the company of those he did prefer.

‘Love is just weakness’ he told himself firmly, gazing away from his home and across the peaks of the alps instead.

It was what he would tell himself all the way up until his 16th birthday and beyond as he became older, colder and all the more bitter.

Though not once did he ever stop wondering to whom that voice belonged to.

~

He was striding down the blackened corridor away from his classroom when an entirely different and far less beautiful voice stalled him.

“Grindelwald”

Gellert groaned deeply and turned to face the person in question. The same greasy haired boy from the front row his teacher had managed to startle.

“Here” the boy stammered, holding out a sheet of paper for him to take.

“What is this?” he snapped, snatching the paper from the boy’s trembling hand.

“Detention slip” he replied in a quivering voice.

Gellert shot him a look, before proceeding to read out loud.

“Failure to abide by classroom standards” he read in a bored tone, then smirked, “How charmingly original” he added before shoving the paper back into the boy’s hand, who looked taken back.

“I won’t be needing that, thank you” he said coldly and turned to continue walking towards his dormitory.

“You know” the trembling voice from behind him spoke, “Wizards tried very hard to rationalise with the no-maj, before we went into the hiding, I mean”

Gellert stopped and turned to face the boy again, who was now blushing pervasively.

“But you are right …” he then stammered, “We shouldn’t have to hide, and they should be taught the proper order of things”

“Proper order?” Gellert questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Wizards on top, them below, us superior” said the boy gaining confidence

“That’s not what I said” said Gellert, shooting it down immediately.

“That’s what you implied” said the red-faced boy, “People talk of you Grindelwald”

Gellert stared the boy up and down and smirked wider than ever. 

“- and may I ask? What is it that people say?” he said in a silky voice.

“That you’re going to be the leader of a revolution” the boy replied bashfully.

“Do they now” said Gellert, now taking purposeful steps towards him, “and what else do they say?” he added slyly, making the nervous boy swallow.

He didn’t answer, rather stared guiltily down at his feet, which for Gellert, said more than enough.

“Meet me at the tower, midnight” he said firmly, then turned to walk off, as the boy behind him let out a sigh of relief.

~

The boy shook with nervous anticipation as he came to stand next to the tall copper bell that rested under the turret, of their largest school tower. Gellert observed him for a moment or two, before sliding out of the shadows, this boy was exactly the same as the one before … they all were.

The boy seeing him, walked up slowly and stood trembling before him. Gellert already bored, nodded his head downwards and the boy following his command, slid to his knees. There was nothing to be further said as the boy then made to undo Gellert’s belt with rapid breathing and quivering fingers. For the space of the next few minutes he allowed himself to fall under the veil of pleasure until that in itself, was far from enough to completely satisfy him. The boy moaned as he came in his mouth but then, another sound quickly took over.

“Yes, it’s interesting isn’t it” said Gellert thoughtfully as buttoned himself back up, “One I’ve be working on for a few weeks now” he added now smiling smugly at the result of his latest experiment.

The boy screamed in fear as he attempted to pry off whatever small creatures, he believed to be scuttling out his ears.

“The idea is vastly simple” said Gellert casually, “came to me late one night as I was considering how a person can come to have such warped opinions, perhaps that person has insects in their brain, hilarious right?” he added gleefully as the boy screamed some more.

He then looked at the boy coldly

“Believing yourself as a person, to be superior to any no-maj makes you no better than the vast percentage of them, you’ll do well to remember that” he added icily, before giving his wand, that had been previously hidden under the material of his coat, a small flick.

The boy rose into the air and was flung back out the door he came through. With small, eerie steps, Gellert followed. The boy cried silently as he then on his hands and knees, made to crawl away from the advancing footsteps of his classmate. As he did, Gellert smiled coldly and slowly raised his wand once more

“GRINDELWALD”

Gellert’s eye’s shot up from the boy to the voice sounding from staircase platform. His livid headmaster advanced upon them.

“You, bed” he snarled at the boy still trembling on the floor.

The boy scrambled to his feet and raced away from them down the spiral steps. 

“You” he said accusingly at Gellert, “Enough is enough, you will follow me to my office”.

Gellert’s eyes narrowed, but regardless, he did as he was told.

Being the castle only four stories and not that large, the trip from the tower to the headmaster’s office took but the space of 3 minutes. Brushing his fingertips over the old oak, the door automatically opened to allow them into the dungeon like office. Completely dark apart from the gentle flicker of a mere three candles that sat upon the polished desktop. The Headmaster placed himself within his large chair and motioned for Gellert to sit, which he did resentfully. From there he folded his arms to his chest and leant back as older man glared at him.

“This is the fourth incident now” said the man in a cold whisper, “Only so many times can I turn a blind eye to such horrendous acts, not to mention as well, constant complaints about disrespect in class”

“Most teachers in this school could do with more” said Gellert loftily, “Perhaps then your brilliant school would not be as backwards and like Hogwarts, the wizards who graduate from it migh obtain some success and achievement within this continent”.

“It is not my school that is the problem” the headmaster snarled at him.

Gellert bit the inside of lip, but nonetheless remained unaltered.

“What did that boy do to deserve it?” the man then questioned callously

Gellert was silent for a couple of moments before taciturnly answering

“He irritated me”

The Headmaster looked him up and down with an incredulous expression then sighed.

“You’re a brilliant student Grindelwald, perhaps the best this school has ever seen … but you’re dangerous, I cannot allow you to stay here if it involves exposing my other students to continual risk”.

“Did you come to that opinion before or after seeing the cum on his mouth?” said Gellert coldly.

The Headmaster’s lip twitched dangerously at the question, but he said nothing in reply. Instead he proceeded on in a monotonous sort of voice.

“Your parents will be expecting an owl with my decision to expel you, tomorrow morning the ship will take you home”

Gellert gazed at the blunt facial expression of his headmaster, then took a few heavy breathes.

“Leave” the man then ordered harshly.

Gellert nodded and lifted himself up from the chair to walk out the room. Which he did at the quick pace without looking back. As he then strode down the corridor seething, he angrily flicked his wand at the wall he was passing, whispering something under his breath. A large mark then appeared on the wall in bright red ink, a design incorporating a triangle, circle and vertical line.

He then allowed himself a small smile, knowing they would not be too quick to forget him so easily. Not today, nor any tomorrow.

~

The next night however he was feeling slightly more miserable as he made his way through the snow, ever so cautiously up the long footpath towards his parent’s hillside manor. The closer he got, the more he could distinctly detect his parents shouting. So, coming towards the front door, he decided wisely not to pass it. Instead he tiptoed as silently as he could across the crunching snow, to the lower sitting room window, with its curtains still wide open. He gazed into the room and could now clearly see, the anger and resentment radiating from the two people within it. His father once more raised his fist in his mother’s direction and it was then that he thought he’d seen enough. Apparition like most forms of magic, he had easily mastered long before his fellow students. It was what he did then and there, grabbing what little he owned in life to take with him onwards to a new destination.

and as he went, he knew, it would be the last time he ever saw his parents …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote by Author Mary Hogan


	3. Infiltrating the Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gellert learn't of the Deathly Hallows and how he got his underage trace removed.

3\. Infiltrating the Ministry

_When we think of black … we think of fear, mystery, rebellion, darkness and death. Those with a black heart are said to be evil, unkind, cruel … They are known to desire strength, authority, and to crave power … Black some say is a colour born out of misunderstanding and neglect. The colour of resentment attributed to those whose lives lay hidden in the shadows. The anti to all and everything that is white._

_~_

When he was 14 years of age, Gellert was introduced to a book that would be the start of many things for him. He had in Britain, a great aunt who was a historian and that year as she did every year around his birthday, she’d send him a book. It was something that brought him specks of joy throughout the years, being his great aunt was a woman of diverse interests and the books she thought he’d be interested in reading, he genuinely was. This year however, he was befuddled and offended to have received a children’s book. A children’s book written in old ruin text, but children’s book none the less. Which upon closer inspection he realised was a collection of small story stories. Turning a few pages, his eyes glazed disbelievingly over one titled ‘Babbity Rabbit and the Cackling Stamp’ and from there, he immediately plucked his aunts letter out of the parchment envelope and inspected it closely for some sort of valid explanation. What he got in neat cursive writing was –

_Gellert_

_Do not judge a book by its cover,_

_Pay attention to the story ‘The Tale of The Three Brothers’ and you’ll find something of great interest within. Should you emerge a believer, then there is much we can discuss._

_it’s up to you._

_I look forward to your owl._

_Aunt Bathilda._

_…_

Gellert raised his eyebrows and tossed the note aside. Then once more, he placed the book within his lap and gazed at the cover.

“The Tales of Beedle the Bard” he whispered softly to himself, then snorted.

None the less, he opened the book up to the story his aunt had instructed him to read and merged himself into it. Three brothers, a wand, a stone, a cloak, different desires and different outcomes. He placed the book down once more and proceeded to analyse. Three different men who were of vastly, different personalities, reflected by their choice in object and timely meeting with death. One was preyed to love and as such, dyed pathetically when his desire remined unreturned. One was a coward who hid away until such natural time that death came to take him. One desired power and yet allowed that power to be idiotically stolen from him.

Suddenly his 14-year-old mind was very interested.

An unbeatable wand? to think …

Such potential and such great outcomes that could come to surface, if he were to hold such power in his hand. A foundation for such promising hope, for his future and the future of all wizard kind.

_Should you emerge a believer?_

Was his historian aunt trying to tell him something? Was she suggesting perhaps that these items were in fact real?

Impossible …

From his desk where he currently sat, he grabbed from his right-side draw, a quarter piece of parchment. Dripping his eagle featured quill into bottled ink, he began to write a reply.

…

_Aunt_

_By way of believing, I assume you mean to have faith is the physical existence of these objects. What proof lies that they are real and not the fabrications of some old drunkard bard?_

_Sincerely_

_Gellert_

_…_

It took his family owl all but three days to make the return journey to England. It found him sat once more on the cliff top once more overlooking his village. As the owl perched on a nearby tree, Gellert, cautious to the wind, opened his letter and inspected the reply.

…

_Gellert_

_From research I’ve been undertaking for my upcoming book, I have reason to believe they are connected to an ancient family that once resided in this very village from which I write to you, - The Peverell Family; what became of that lineage I do not know … But from my research the last recorded family member was James, the great grandson of Ignotus, whose grave lies within the village church cemetery nearby. You’ll be further interested to know, that the symbol that lies on his monument is indeed the symbol of all three Deathly Hallows._

_Makes you wonder doesn’t? if the story is true, whatever might have become of them?_

_Yours truly_

_Aunt Bathilda._

…

Indeed, it did make him wonder …

And from that point onwards, that wonder turned slowly into an obsession. No other books, nor topics of wavering debate ever held his attention quite as intensely as this and as it were, he continued to write to his aunt, asking further and further questions.

…

_Aunt_

_If it were to come to be, holding one item would indeed provide the wizard with such immense power. The power to conquer the world by the conjuring of spells. The power to raise the death for bidding. What do you think should occur, should a wizard hold all three items at once?_

_I am very intrigued to learn more through your sources, I’ve scanned the school library, my family’s personal collection and other archives from different sources. Alas, I cannot find any more information on the Hallows through these means. Anything you discover, please send it may way …_

_Yours_

_Gellert._

_…_

A week afterwards he sat on his school tower, overlooking the rough terrain of snow-capped peaks with its frozen lake in the distance. As he did, the cream feathered owl found its way to him again. 

_…_

_Gellert_

_Do not let your thoughts and desires run away from you_

_As you remember from the story, the men who held those items became corrupted and lost to them. The book is designed to teach that lesson, as well as tell the story. I’d bid you not to lose your head over a prospect made to lure in fools. The brother lost the wand because he was never meant to have it in the first place. The second brother’s love did not want his company, because she should never have been brought back from the place where those who go, are meant to stay. Such power should not be held by anybody, let alone sought. Humans are not designed for it; we are much too flawed ..._

_Take a lesson instead from the third brother, who knew of the evils associated with greed and lust and use his wisdom to guide your choices._

_To answer your question, if all three hallows were to come together – the result would be mortality and invincibly. To the Master over Death they say. But this is all legend and that’s why you will not find it in the shelves of any library. Those places are designed to share facts, not myths. If anything, you can find potential records of the elder wand by tracing history of mass violence and nonsensical murders … That in a sense shows a non-direct reference to its possible existence._

_Look after yourself._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Aunt Bathilda_

…

Gellert read the letter, then crumpled it in annoyance.

She did not understand …

He was not a fool. Fools were who he aspired to use these items against. Every single wrong choice in the world created from bigotry and corruption, it was foolish wizards like the older brother and second brother that he wanted to take a stance on, alongside the ever-increasing no-maj with their false pretences and irrational fears. That was the true enemy …

He was not the third brother and never would be. He would not spend his life hiding away in a fear …

It was his desire from that moment to find the elder wand, the tool of unstoppable power and from there bring together all three hallows so to become the Master of Death. With such power, he would make a difference to this world. Everything erroneous, he would make precise and he would do so not just for himself, his needs and his desires.

He would make such changes to the benefit of all and for _the greater good …_

~

_\- Paris, February 1899 -_

His feet hit the cobblestones within a back alleyway in the district of Montparnasse and likewise, in the bat of an eyelid came the popping sounds of much older wizards apparating into his midst. But Gellert was quick and he was cunning. Unlike the third brother, he knew of other ways to make himself invisible and like a cat, he sprung himself back into the air and landed weightlessly on rooftop of a nearby no-maj shop. One selling violins of all precious things. Its owner long gone with the thinning of business trade during the late hours of the night.

“Show yourself boy” came the French accent of the wizard leading the Ministry charge, “It is foolish to try and weave yourself out of this, where you go, whatever magic you use, the trace will follow you and we will come, we will come in greater numbers if we have to”.

Gellert chuckled to himself in response and with the smallest whisper, he produced a charm that then had all the violins in the shop underneath him, playing harmoniously on their own accord.

“Up there” one of the witches shrieked in his general direction, but too late. Already he had glided off the roof from its other side and was running, still invisible down the alleyway beyond. He narrowed a corner and like vapour, slid himself down the grates of a stone gutter within the next street. Falling ever so lightly into the dark world beyond.

The wizards caught up and stared dumbfoundedly down through the gaps.

“Impossible” said the same witch, astonished, “This is magic far beyond the capabilities of a youth”

Gellert smiled smugly. Metres underneath the other wizards, he hid in the ankle-deep water far from their naked eyes.

“He can’t stay down there forever” said the leader firmly, “Eventually he’ll have to come back out again and from there we will have him cornered”

“Why wait” said another wizard impatiently, “Why not go after him now?”

“We will not go wondering amongst the dead over a case of underage magic” said the elder wizard revoking the argument, “We will wait”

“I am not frightened of skulls” said the same wizard angrily, whom Gellert noted had an English accent, very peculiar … “We should go now before he gets into even more trouble, his recklessness could risk our exposure” the man continued arrogantly.

“Some of those skulls belong to our ancestors who exposed themselves to protect innocent no-maj during 16th century trails” the other man then said severely, “You will follow my lead and maintain your respect!”

The Englishman bit his lip but said nothing further.

“Until then” the older man now said, in a strength and volume of tone Gellert knew to be directed at him and not them. From there the men and women vanished and he was left alone in the dark.

“Lumos” he muttered softly, casting a soft light to gaze around at the tunnels surrounding him, from there he walked onward, coming across such a display. 

The catacombs of Paris were said to be the result of overcrowded cemeteries. That’s how no-maj history would tell it, but like the leader of the Ministry group, Gellert knew slightly differently. For amongst the history of Parisian dwellers there was also the remains of his own community whom had suffered persecution across time and history. Locked away from light forever, cast down to be forgotten in darkness. Must the history of wizard kind always be so grim and bleak …

He moved through the water, ever so steadily towards the pile of skulls, stacked ironically in artistic piles so to create what appeared to be a literal display of death.

As he gazed at what remained left of once such promising and gifted souls, he sighed bitterly to himself remembering his promise. So, to await the renewal of light from the sky, which would signal the start of his next move. He then cast out his own light and allowed the darkness of the night to shield him until such time when he would be ready.

Like the arrogant English wizard, the skulls did not frighten him either.

~

At the break of dawn, Gellert left the catacombs, though this time he did so rather innocently and inconspicuously via the stairs. Emerging slowly out onto the street through the no-maj entrance, he could see on either side of the staircase, two ministry officials whom as it appeared, had been stationed there to block his escape.

“Stupefy” he chanted nonchalantly, sending two rays of purple light in both their directions.

The wizards both felt to the ground stunned. As they did, Gellert shot out of the Catacomb entrance.

“After him” screamed one of the same witches from yesterday and once more, Gellert cast invisibility over himself and ran off in the direction of the Seine. With the ministry at his pursuit, he weaved himself past morning pedestrians and cyclists. All of whom, were most probably on their way out to the Patisserie for their morning bread, or to the stalls for first pick of todays produce. So blissfully unaware and unaffected by a teenage wizard scooting hastily past, with Ministry officials trailing frantically after.

As Gellert turned a corner, 6 or so more witches and wizards came into his forefront presence.

“Where is he?” one snarled angrily.

“He’s invisible, we cannot cast out of risk exposure, we just have to keep on his trail” came the voice of one of the wizards from behind them.

It was by this point Gellert thought to himself impatiently

‘Enough of this’

Leaping upwards once more onto the rooftops of commercial Paris, he then apparated away from them, reappearing at the visitor’s entrance to the French Ministry of Magic at Palace de Furstenberg, not too far from the south bank of the river. Stepping cautiously into the Wallace Fountain, he coughed lightly and was send downwards into the gleaming, modern day aspired lobby.

He really had to hand it to himself by this point. Invisibility was very complicated magic that not even the oldest and most practised of wizards, could ever manage to master. It required both a level of skill and power that he alone had, and not once had he ever come across another able to do it. Breaking into the Ministry for the weaker, would involve the ever timely and tiresome task of Polyjuice Potion, which he personally had no patience, nor the taste for. 

As the lift lend him to the ground, he moved himself swiftly past well-dressed witches and wizards and onwards towards another lift. There he waited for the merging of other commuters, which would allow him to slip through. He did not want to set off the alarms too early within his visit by summoning the lifts himself.

_But alas, too late_

The Ministry wizards and witches had caught up with him and just as quickly, shutters ran across all exits of the building. As they did, a projected voice rang across the lobby hall.

“Do not be alarmed” came the voice of the arrogant English wizard, “We have within our midst. a young underage wizard expelled from Durmstrang Institute and who has been on the run for last two days. Casting complicated spells and evading ministry officials attempting to catch him and relieve him of his now illegal wand. Everything will return to normal once the child is caught”

Though only effected slightly by the now irritating turn of events, Gellert’s ears burn't at the wizard’s mannerism,

‘A child you say’ he thought savagely, casting a non-verbal curse towards the wizard in question. The man then doubled over, screaming in pain and gesturing rather stupidly at the invisible insects now protruding from his ears.

As he did, Gellert made a dash towards another door, one with a staircase that would still lead him to where he wished to go, only at a much slower pace. He left the screams, bewilderment and confusion of the ensemble behind him and proceeded onwards. He knew fortunately where the Improper Use of Magic Office was having had the unfortunate experience of visiting here before. An experience he had charmed his way out of that time. Thought this time, his methods for his sake would need to be straightforward and indeed much less rational.

He came out at the 5th level to find to his amusement, a clowder of Matagot heading menacingly down the corridor in his general direction.

“Such simple creatures” he murmured to himself, stepping forward and placing a hand down on the one closest, tranquilising the creature swiftly with non-verbal magic before it could even think of attacking him.

“So useless” he further commented, as he then watched the group retreat confused and fearful, chasing their own tails back in the opposite direction. From there he made his way down the hall and ungracefully blasted the door of the office open.

The wizard within, the same elder wizard leading the charge from the day before, doubled back with the scatter of paper and the creak of an old-fashioned chair. Gellert closing the door behind him, chose that moment to then make his visible appearance known.

“You” the wizard spluttered, taking in the physique of the 16-year-old, blonde boy in front of him, “You’re still not caught?”

“No actually” Gellert replied, his voice as light and weightless as a mid-summer breeze. “A few well practised charms have worked well in my favour”.

“Indeed, they have” said the man nastily, “To think if you’d put as much of your gifts in the right direction, you’d be in a much better place right now, instead you’ll remain forever a wasted talent”

“Is that so” said Gellert silkily, moving closer to the desk and making the wizard within it, swallow with doubt.

“Boy there is nothing left for you” the man said harshly and with as much false pretence as he could muster, “Once expelled from school, that’s it! No more wand, no more magic, now please think very hard about your next decision, otherwise prison will become the next place for you, underage or not”

“I don’t think so” said Gellert smoothly, moving step by step closer so that the man was now sweating under his brow, “You should know, my life moving forward has been very well planned for some time now, even before I was expelled from that worthless school; and now” he added, gaining on the man so that the tip of his wand was now touching the brim of the others nose, - “you are going to help me with my next step”.

The man scoffed, but still sweated excessively, well aware of the wand tip now edging up and being directed between his eyes.

“You’ve got a very rare gift, a very rare power” the man said as calmly as he could to the boy in front of him, whilst gripping his desk for reassurance, “Please don’t let it amount to this”

Unperverted, Gellert gave him a cold, nasty smile.

“You have no idea” he said softly, then twirled his wand with purpose.

“Don’t” the man cried out frantically.

“ _Imperio”_ said Gellert intently.

Suddenly, dazed look fell over the man’s features and his muscles, formerly tense, relaxed. The grip on his desk faltered then, as his arms then fell wistfully to his sides.

“You will send a message to the other officials, tell them a boy has been caught” Gellert directed, “Tell them he is being held in the lower chamber, beside Courtroom 8; and those of the necessary, please proceed down there, the others back to their business”

The man lifted his wand to his head, a light protruded out of it and onto his temple.

“A boy has been caught” he said, his voice ricocheting off the walls, “Those of the necessary please proceed down there, the others back to their business”

“Excellent” said Gellert with a nod of approval, his features then became very stern.

“You will remove my trace from me” he said firmly, “I am sure you know how to breach that source of magic; you are the head of this department after all”

“Indeed, I am” the man replied thickly and removed from one of the desks draws, an old tattered piece of parchment. From there he lifted his wand above it and shined a golden light downwards.

“Against Order 1083, Code 545 of the European Ministry Alliance, I hereby grant approval, under the terms of exceptional circumstance, to remove Mr Gellert Grindelwald, of 190 Neader Manor, Alpbach, Austria from his underage trace. I make this removal under current French Minister of Magic, Oscar Bonacorrd, Order of Merlin First Class”

The light from the man’s wand remained downcast for a few more seconds, under a sudden feeling emerged over Gellert, like the realising of chains and with it, the golden light ceased.

“Perfect” said Gellert smugly, before making his final order, “Go now, to the wizards and witches downstairs, summon their wands, use a binding spell to hold each in place and from there, use a memory charm to wipe each ones knowledge of today’s events, I’ll be following and watching from close by and assisting where needed”.

The wizard nodded and got up from his desk to walk out of the office, as he did Gellert once more cast invisibility over himself and shadowed him closely from behind.

~

Not long after, Gellert was now in full visibility, making his carefree way down Rue Burq, a quiet street within the district of Montmartre. His loss of sleep the previous night, followed by the inflation of the ministry had left him exhausted, but the day was not over yet.

With the elder, skilled wizard under his charm, overtaking the 10 or so other important members took very little effort. Gellert hidden by invisibility, assisted with the charms and from there, the memories of each startled and frightened person were further cast into oblivion, alongside that of the elder wizard himself. For now, Gellert was out of their clutches, but he knew that it wouldn’t take long for other members of the Ministry to put two and two together and for the race to be back on. However, with his trace now removed, he had a superior advantage over them and could remain well concealed from their visible sight, until such time came once more to act out. Walking down the streets within his favourite section of the city, a well-equipped hideout was what he was now seeking.

As he walked onwards across the cobblestone path, he saw within the distance, an appropriately dressed no-maj using a set of shining keys, to make his way into one of the picturesque Parisian balcony apartments above. Picking up his pace, Gellert narrowed in on the innocent man, with his wand hidden once more under the sleeves of his fur lined coat.

“Stupefy” he whispered.

The man with fear etched across his face, went rigid and as quickly as he did, Gellert caught him from behind and before an alarmed passerby caught detect suspicion, he swiftly pushed him through the doorway the man had previously opened. With the man settled into the foyer, Gellert casted his well-practiced unforgivable curse once more.

“Imperio” he muttered softly,

Immediately, the mans eyes fluttered open.

“Stand up” Gellert ordered and the no-maj did what he was told.

“Take me into your apartment” Gellert than commanded in a polite tone. 

The terrified man nodded obediently and proceeded up the to the third floor, opening doors to a semi luxury pad. Gellert stepped in front of the man and gazing around at the apartment and its interior, he tutted slightly with disapproval.

“It will do” he further muttered to himself, before turning back towards the other man.

“It’s been your dream to move your medical practise to the America has it not?” he questioned with a small smile, “My dear friend today is your day, today you shall follow that aspiration and pack your suitcase. Today you will leave the city of Paris never to return. You will send letters to your close ones informing them of your decision and you will leave your current home to the will of your long lost and now returned nephew” he added silkily.

He looked the man up and down, then added in a slightly harsher tone of voice.

“Do you understand?”.

“I understand” the no-maj replied in a quivering voice.

Gellert smiled at him and nodded his head in a way of commanding action. The man understanding, proceeded about his tasks with the young boy’s hawk-eyed gaze keeping watch.

~

The sun was now falling within the west by time the no-maj stood by the front of the door to his apartment. Bags packed to the rim, ready to take the next ship away across the Atlantic.

“I wish you a pleasant journey my friend” said Gellert with another smile, “You will not remember me or this day once you step foot outside”

The man nodded, tears within the corner of his eyes.

“Make your way then” said Gellert pointedly, gesturing his finger at the door.

The man with his lip still quivering, proceeded out the door. As he later made his way out onto the street, Gellert now standing on the pretty balcony, raised his wand.

“Oblivion” he said, flicking the spell down at the no-maj man who shuddered for a tad, then promptly made his way off down the street, never to return.

“Farewell” said Gellert indifferently, walking back into the apartment and using his wand to close the balcony doors behind him. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He will meet Albus in England soon ... a few things just need to happen first. 
> 
> On that note, too rushed, too slow, too muddled? - let me know how I am doing since this kind of story is way out of my depth. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Beyond the Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert meets someone important and receives an invitation to stay at Godric's Hollow.

4\. Beyond the Channel.

Later that night, after the conquering of multiple protection and security charms, alongside some much needed and deserved shut eye, he made his way down the street and across the road to a bustling bistro. Once there, he placed himself at the bar and pulled from his coat pocket, a copy of that days _Le Cri de la Gargouille,_ that he, despite the odds, had managed to source on his callous way back out of the Ministry. As he opened the paper up to its first noteworthy page, the no-maj bartender placed himself in front of him.

He was a giant of a man, with a thick moustache and rosy cheeks, that were protruding outwards in obvious irritation.

“No minors in here” the man snarled, “Leave now or I’ll …”

“Imperio” said Gellert in a bored tone, once more flicking the wand hidden within his coat pocket. It had been a long day, so what was one more careless use of his highly handy unforgivable curse?

The man’s eyes widened for a moment, before he straightened up and looking politely down at the boy. Gellert responded to this with his own feigned charming smile.

“Red Wine please, highest quality” he said sweetly.

“Right away Monsieur” the man replied vaguely, before setting off about the task of pouring a glass of potent wine for his underage customer. 

Gellert returned to his paper and flicked the page as the man placed his drink down in front of him.

“and don’t forget, I’ve already paid you” Gellert added without looking up.

“Of course, monsieur” the man replied, then scooted off to serve other patrons. To be honest he could have paid, but since muggle money was sure to become scarce within coming months, he knew it best to save small francs of the no-maj’s unbanked money when and where he could. His own wizarding money that he had secretly removed from his parent’s inheritance months before his expulsion, would be there within its hidden place for when he needed it. For now though, it was best to spare himself the opportunity to be seen and traced by members of the wizarding community.

Gazing down at the French newspaper, he found himself suddenly intrigued by the second page headline.

…

 **HOGWART’S HEADBOY STUNS AGAIN.**

_Albus Dumbledore, current Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Britain, has once again left spectators speechless in another spectacular showcase of implausible power and skill. Mr Dumbledore, 17; yesterday competed in this decades - European Young Wizard Duelling Completion, held within the grounds at Hogwarts. His opponents included Ms Violet Combe, Ms Shae Afonso and Ms Francesca Garcia from Beauxbatons Academy. Mr Joesph Maier, Mr Vera Mattieus and Mr Alexandre Olsen from Durmstrang Institute._

(Gellert snorted …)

_Alongside Ms Emily Whitehall and Mr Connor Fitzgibbon’s also from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Whilst each match prior took at an average approximate 10-20 minutes, by time Mr Dumbledore stepped into the arena, it took but one cast from the youth’s wand to beat each forthcoming opponent, making him the winner of the competition within record timing and spell casting. The level of magic seen by first case witnesses has been described as not only completely incompressible for someone so young, but power unmatched by even some of the most power leaders within the Mugwamp itself._

_“He is yet to take his NEWTS” said Madam_ _Griselda Marchbanks, who was witness at the event and who assessed Mr Dumbledore during his 5 th year examinations two years prior, “But if it was anything like his OWL’s, then I’m already brimming with excitement, that boy is a marvel with a wand”_

_Mr Dumbledore performance in this latest competition has earned him the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting. Another addition to the young wizard’s belt, of which he has already earned the place of British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot and last year received the Gold Medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo._

_“I believe he will go far” said Headmaster Phineas Black proudly, “If his last 7 years of school are anything to go by, he has both the intelligence and practical skill to achieve well in anything he chooses to pursue”_

_Some pioneers of the youth have placed predictions, and in some cases – bets, on how long it will take the handsome 17-year-old to become the youngest ever British Minister of Magic._

_The Wizarding World will be eagerly watching his progress …_

_…_

Upon scanning his eyes across the last sentence, Gellert then turned his attention to the accompanying photograph. The slight figure that he assumed to be the Hogwarts 7th year, had his back turned to the camera and was warily attempting to speak to multiple reporters at once. Within a place in the very lower portions of his heart, Gellert felt something analogous to jealousy. The nerve of these people to believe that boy was the most powerful young wizard of todays times, if only they knew …

He scoffed at the very idea of obtaining awards to signify one’s worth, it was nothing but crawling behaviour. Those with promising futures amounted to nothing more than a false pretence and this boy would transition into his place, blending in with the norm’s and rules of a governing society just like everyone else. Perhaps he would make Minister one day, perhaps he wouldn’t. Regardless of which, it made no difference whatsoever to Gellert and what he himself wished to install and govern.

Even still, he could not help but to gaze intently upon the figure in the picture. Willing him to turn and show his face to the camera so wishing to capture it,

_and to him._

But as the boy finally began to turn, it was then he became abruptly aware of himself no longer sitting alone at the bar.

~

She had dark brown hair and her green eyes held a mischievous expression. She was very young and by Gellert’s guess, she couldn’t possibly be older than either 14 or 15. Something the two already had in common alongside their very inappropriate presence in this no-maj bar.

“Interested in him, are you?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing a fingernail down at the paper still within Gellert’s grasp, “Seems he isn’t interested in you” she then added with a small smirk.

Startled, he turned his expression back towards the article and found to his disappointment, the figure of the boy had walked out of the photo with the reporters eagerly trailing in his wake.

_Damn_

“I hear he is very reserved, potentially stuck up” she further commented,

“Where do you hear such things?” Gellert asked her bemused.

“Violet Combe” she said and pointed to the name on the paper, “an acquaintance of mine, one my parent’s always love comparing me too. She is the class president of our school you see, and I remain that repulsive offspring who floo-powder’s her way into Paris on school nights, hoping to run into a handsome man or two” she added with a small wink in his direction.

Gellert smiled at her.

“My sincere apologies Mademoiselle, you are a very beautiful young woman with charm and wit to attract many potential lucky men, unfortunately tonight you mistake me for one of them”

The young witch chose that moment to light up a cigarette. As she did, she took a long appreciative drag and turned to stare once more at her company.

“Shame” she said pouting, “You seem rather charming”

“May I ask … who exactly are you?” said Gellert, his voice firmer and much more authoritative than before.

Unfazed, the girl smiled at him.

“Vinda Rosier” she said in a matter of fact tone, “Heiress to the great Rosier fortune, should I ever one day choose to pursue or even care about such things like that”

“- and what my dear, do you care of?” Gellert then asked in the same controlled, yet polite voice.

“Perhaps since you don’t seek my affections, you might instead be a gentleman and buy me a drink instead” said the girl offhandedly.

Gellert looked her up and down inquisitively, then turned his attention back to his paper, noticing with slight irritation that the boy was still missing from it

“No” he replied simply,

“Ok then, perhaps instead you might illegally conjure that drink for me as you did with yours” she then said knowingly.

Gellert snapped his attention back towards her, his expression deadly. It did nothing however but make the girl roll her eyes fondly at him.

“Oh monsieur” she said lightly, “You’ll find me the last person you need to worry about such things with, I promise not to tell, for I am only intrigued and delighted to know how you manage to do so without detection?”

Gellert looked at her with a serious expression, then tapping his wand underneath his coat, the no-maj bartender came over like a dog being called.

“My friend would like a drink” he said to barman, “Of what do you prefer?” he then asked the girl.

“Champagne Cocktail s'il vous plait” she said with a smirk.

Nodding he turned and repeated her order to the barman, who obediently waddled off.

“As to what do I care of. I care not for laws nor regulations, as you can probably tell” she said taking another drag of her cigarette, “I do care however about politics and governance, do you perhaps find yourself in my way of thinking?” she then asked intrigued.

“Very much so” he said with a tiny smile, “and what do you dream of in the realm of politics?”

“Something rather close to you I imagine” she said with a serious look at the boy, “You’re a young wizard, not of age I gather, performing unforgivable curses in a muggle institution. I believe you are not one to favour the shadowed life too highly”

“Does anyone?” he tested, sipping his own drink, - that he only just realised he hadn’t even touched, “Does anyone enjoy not being able to cast spells at will, without fear of some kind of retribution?”

“Some abide by it simply because that's just the way things are” the girl said briskly, accepting her own drink off the barman.

“Things do not have to be that way” he now said in the same forceful tone whilst gazing her up and down once more, “Things don’t have to be the way people tell them so”

Looking intimidated for only a short number of seconds, she then smiled intensely at him.

“What is your name?” she asked him with longing.

He smirked back at her.

“You won’t get to know that tonight my friend, but I can assure you, one day, you of all people will get to know it and more”

~

The two spent the rest of that pleasant evening, drinking wine and discovering one another’s ambitions. To Gellert’s amusement, the girl was perhaps the most anti no-maj person he had ever met. To the point of wishing all no-maj off the face of the planet in some form of mass execution. Rash, opinionated, spirited (some of it in need of being reined in) he found to his own surprise, that he liked her, - Gellert rarely liked anyone.

As the time came for him to graciously depart, he lifted her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

“Until we meet again Mademoiselle” he said with a charming smile, “To which I am very sure we will”.

“I do hope so” she said sincerely back, “Should you ever need help or assistance during these times ahead, please don’t hesitate to send an owl my way. I know Paris very well, I know its secrets and its in’s and out’s, I can give you any information you need with the upmost privacy of course” she added with an earnest smile.

“Thank you” he said appreciatively, “Indeed I shall, Au revoir for now” he then added, waving her off as he then exited the Bistro and out into the cold night.

“Au revoir” she whispered at his retreating back, feeling more hope and excitement than she could admit to having ever felt before.

~

The weather in Paris became gradually warmer with the arrival of spring and eventually summer. Flower’s bloomed in the gardens lining the main roads and floral scent’s mixed in with the already instilled aroma of baguette’s and expense no-maj manufactured perfume that was the cities signature scent. As the months wore on, Gellert now a fugitive, took sanctuary in his new apartment. It was there he stayed during the day and during the night, pouring over books, notes and journal articles, trying in vain to find some trace of what he was looking for. Some nights he enjoyed the company of a young man or two. Lost, stray no-maj’s, eager to please and even easier to obliviate and send off once their deeds were done. However, gaining no satisfaction out of any of them, he instead spent most of his nights alone. Willing his overworked brain into restless sleep of which his visions would continue to show wisps of the same auburn colour, the same voice, both of which he could not pinpoint any meaning towards. Coming and going as quickly as a breeze shooting past, that Gellert would try each time in vain to grasp. But not even wizards can clench the air and this vision likewise could not be seen nor touched, no matter desperately he craved it. So again, and again, he’d wake up with that same frustration of not knowing nor understanding, the importance of auburn colour and the mysterious voice that forever radiated across his dreams.

In the meantime, posters had gone up in Place Cachée, warning shoppers of a youth felony, alongside reward for information on his whereabouts. When he wasn’t at home alone in his study, Gellert keeping himself invisible, would pass cautiously by them and their curious onlookers in the direction of one of the wizarding world’s largest and best supplied libraries. The large limestone building with its rooftop gargoyle protectors was the reason he had chosen Paris as his city of ongoing residence. He had hoped that the library would give him leads on the possible locations of all three hallows, most particularly the wand. Going by his aunt’s suggestion, he had fruitlessly researched non sensical murders across the age of wizards in hopes of finding a trail of it passing through various hands. However, his attempts were unproductive, and he had made no further leads here, then he had whilst still trapped inside that miserable mountain top school.

Sighing in immense frustration, he stretched backwards over his chair allowing his eagle featured quill to drop carelessly to the floor. Starting dully at his gold hued celling for a time, he was startled and curious to find upon sitting back up and wiping blonde curls from his face, the once more reappearance of his aunt’s cream coloured owl. Perched over his notes with a hopeful expression in its eyes, willing Gellert to take the letter from its beak and thus complete its highly important journey. He did and lightly stroked the feathers of the bird, who cooed appreciatively at this small show of respect. From there he neatly unfolded his aunts’ letter and inspected the contents within.

…

_Gellert_

_It has come to my recent understanding that you’ve been pardoned from school and have run away from home. I hope that when my owl finds you, you are in both good health and spirits for this is a very serious situation you have gotten yourself into, - whether you recognise it or not._

_As a bribe, I have uncovered more facts in association to the Hallows and would like to invite you to my home so that you might see them firsthand for yourself. This is of course an Aunt’s way of providing her nephew with refugee until such time that things can be sorted out. The South West of England is very pleasant in the summer and my village I hope, may provide you with some peace and contentment from whatever emotional upheaval I am sure you are currently going through. There is much to discuss in the way of your future and plans moving forward, so please be a dear and sent my owl back to me with a reply saying ‘yes’._

_Here whenever you need me._

_Aunt Bathilda._

_…_

Gellert reread the letter to himself three times before the owl hooted impatiently at him, urging him to hurry on with a reply. Frowning at it, he turned the parchment over and retrieving his quill from the floor, he scribbled a hasty note.

…

_Aunt_

_I would be delighted with your pleasant company, alongside your expertise and further knowledge on such matters important to me._

_Shall I find a way to safety cross the channel; I will endeavour to be with you soon._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gellert._

_…_

He folded the parchment and placed it back in the envelope, willing the impatient bird to take it from him. Clasping the tattered paper in its beak, the owl gave a muffled hoot and stretched its glamourous wings before proceeding back out into the glorious Paris sunshine.

_Why not?_

His four months in Paris had gotten him nowhere. If her proclamations were true, he would indeed get much better footing on his search for the Hallows there rather than here. Anyway, he was not too proud to admit his current desire for homely comforts. Ones that his solidarity life did not give much in the way of offer. A couple of months of home cooked food, history books and the company of a wise and kindly witch could be exactly what his stubborn and restless mind was needing. A chance to wander about without having to look over his shoulder, being Britain was an independently governed country that he’d never stepped foot in before and for now, he wasn’t currently wanted there.

The only thing to figure out, was how to get there undetected by authorities.

~

It was then that he decided to write a letter to Ms Rosier signed GG. Because for now, despite wishing to remain ambiguous, it was her mind, her spirit and her help that he was needing. Fortunately for him, she replied in the space of just two days and not long after, Bathinda’s owl returned with directions of how to get to her village from London. His aunt of course, currently believed he was without possession of a wand and he knew this would become an issue later, but for now he had no time to fuss over it. So, for now, he locked his apartment with his array of less necessary belongings inside, - including his fur coat that was now too hot to wear and swept himself out of his building and into the break of dawn hours of the early morning. Ms Rosier by her eager reply, had asked him to meet her in Montparnasse Cometary back near the entrance to the Catacombs. The same place he had dwelled in the earlier morning hours, only four months prior. rSo, it was there, that he then went the next day. With a flick of his finger and the soft landing of his feet of dew sodden grass. The morning was warm and the cemetery quiet. Creeping past the headstones, he made his way cautiously through the mausoleum, in search of the young beautiful woman with the mischievous green eyes.

“Over here” a voice called, and he turned to see her standing next to an ancient looking hunched backed man, baring within his grasp, the remains of what appeared to be an old rusted doorknob – _a portkey!_

“This man is Monsieur Dubious” she said with a nod at the smaller man, “He is an organiser for non-authorised portkeys, he works in alliance with others in the Orient, the Europe Empires, Scandinavia and Great Britain” she added with a smile at the man. 

“The young lady says you wish to go to Britain” said the man in a gruff tone, “Payment for a young wizard on the run, 30 gold galleons”

“Here” said the girl quickly, depositing gold coins into the man’s satchel.

Gellert shot her a grateful look, as the man then wheezing away, performed an enchantment over the decaying metal. As he did, the girl eyes refocused on Gellert.

“What’s in Britain?” she asked eagerly.

Gellert looked inquisitively at her, then smiled.

“Answers to questions” he replied cryptically, “But, I shall be back soon” he added in a way of suggesting something further.

Understanding, the girl’s eyes widened, and a smirk fell across her face.

“What shall I do?” she asked him proudly.

“Start spreading the word” he said in an authorizing tone, “A revolution will begin shortly, perhaps not within the next few years, but soon. With time and realisation, it will rise and spread quicker than flames. If numbers remain on our side, it will move all the more rapidly, so the more we outsource now the better. Whilst I am away obtaining what I need, I rely on you to be my voice and ears?” he then added, with a pointed nod at the girl.

The girl beamed.

“I understand” she replied loyally.

“Good” said Gellert approvingly as he then made to take the enhanced object off the deformed man.

“Once more, until we meet again Ms Rosier”

As his fingertips made contact, he swirled away leaving her and the man alone in the dreary place of rest. By this point, the sun was slowly creeping up, shining flecks of light over moss covered stones and as it did, the girl gently removed from her cardigan pocket, a wanted poster with a picture of the same boy printed upon it.

Bits of morning sunlight speckled across the darkened photo and she gazed longingly down at it.

“Until we meet again …. _Grindelwald_ ” she said softly. 

~

Gellert surged forward, eventually making contact with the damp ground in a dark, desolate place, that came accompanied with an equally unwelcoming smell.

Gathering his footing, he stood tall and observed his surroundings. It was English to be sure, but not in the way pleasant folk tales tell of it. From his point of view, he could observe the narrow shop fronts, with their large decorative windows and glass panel doors. But the place he had landed was dark and the shop fronts uninviting. Keenly wanting to make sense of where he currently was in Britain, he walked to the end of the alleyway, so to observe a sign placed upon the corner between it and the street beyond that seemed to lead upwards and outwards into a much softer light.

‘Knockturn Alley’

“Of course,” Gellert thought with an almost sardonic eyeroll. He knew of the place by books he had read and studied. It now seemed highly appropriate for someone like him, in the midst of illegal activity, to emerge so banally into an area such as this. Not wanting to stick around such a depressing place, he emerged around the corner, following the soft light up into the next place he knew to be called ‘Diagon Alley’. A vibrant, colourful and bustling street, even in the hours before the shops were officially open. If by this point, he was still doubting his presence in Britain, the thick dialects of Cockney, Yorkshire, Scottish and Queens English now surrounding him were enough to compensate. Flocks of witches and wizards in their summer appropriate clothing stood in groups, engaging in hearty conversation with one. another. Discussions involving Quidditch finals, Daily Prophet articles, Witch Weekly gossip, each other’s personal lives ...

“That’s right, Kendra, his mother” he heard a witch say in a startled tone, as he brushed past her

“Oh, that poor child” another exclaimed tearfully.

“Children” said another reproachfully, “there’s more than one”.

Whatever that conversation was about, he left it alone. Continuing instead, to walk purposely down the cobblestone track in the direction of a lopsided looking British pub. He pushed his way into it and looked around at the shabby exterior with brief discontent. Seeing a door on the opposite side that was the entrance to no-maj London, he began making his way towards it before a voice interrupted him.

“Can I help you?”

Gellert turned towards the sound. It was the landlady, a grey-haired thing, with sunken cheers, bulging eyes and a pale complexion. She was standing behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a frayed rag and looking at him with great curiosity.

Gellert smiled politely at her.

“In fact, you may” he said civilly taking small steps towards her, “Within no-maj London, I’ll need to get to Paddington Station, perhaps you might know of how to get there”.

“Ahh yes” she said expertly, bending down with great difficultly to retrieve a map from under her counter, “I assume you’re underage and can’t use magic, so unfortunately for you it’s not within this area and you’ll need to catch a muggle omnibus, a big carriage full of people, pulled by horses” she added as an explanation.

“I’m aware” he said coolly,

“You can take one from Trafalgar Square down the road, directly there” she said pointing to the location on the map, “do you need muggle money?” she then added kindly. 

Gellert then opened his carrier suitcase and removed a handful of Franc’s from the lining pocket.

“I’m assuming I can’t use these” he enquired with a frown.

“Not in Britain love” she said shaking her head, “But I can exchange them for you if you like, normally I send people down to Gringotts but of course they’re not open yet and you seem in a rush” she added, giving him a wary nod.

“Thank you” he said somewhat uncomfortably, whilst handing her the money, that she then placed in her till and swapped for Pound Sterling.

“All set” she then said in a booming voice, handing him money and the map to assist him, “Where are you going from Paddington?” she then asked conversationally.

“Godric’s Hollow” he replied in a guarded sort of tone, accepting both the money and the map off her. 

The woman blinked at him a few times, then something akin to sorrow fell across her features.

“Ah yes” she said in a much softer voice than before, “Do give my regards to Albus then, if you happen to come across him”

“Of course,” he replied completely befuddled, as he then placed the money in his suitcase and clasped it shut.

“Thank you kindly again” he said to the woman formally, before leaving her be and stepping out into no-maj London.

He allowed himself a quick curious gaze around at his surroundings before walking onwards up the busy and noisy road. The inhabitants of the city named this street, ‘The Strand’ due to its close proximately to the river Thames. At a glimpse, could see it through gaps in the white stone buildings, its grey water reflecting the sunlight. After walking a mile down the road in the direction of Fleet Street, he at last found a small dark alleyway, that he turned into and walked a few paces before stopping. Looking around instinctively and affirming there were no no-maj in sight, he then crouched down into the shadows behind a red post box and disapparated away to the train station he now knew the location of. Leaving the map, the lady had offered him, floating peacefully back down to the earth in his wake.

~

Sometime later he was aboard a no-maj steam train leaving the city. As the train pushed forward, the view from the window changed and he was no longer gazing at terrace houses with smoky chimney tops. But rather pleasant fields of green that seemed to go on and on across the horizon. The sun was well and truly up by this point and with the almost cloudless summer blue sky behind them, the vision seemed almost picturesque. It was there that he then felt something … something very peculiar, like he’d just swallowed the contents of a hot beverage and the warm feeling was now radiating across his chest. It startled him beyond belief, he was not accustomed to such feelings. So rather than continue to gaze out at the source, he instead diverted his attention forward and from there, closed his eyes. Willing the foreign feelings away from him as the train chuffed onwards towards his next destination.

~

It would take years and years for Gellert to properly decipher this feeling. Once aged and isolated in a cell much later in his life, he thought often of the warm sunshine and rolling green hills. The flowers peeking out from the glass and that never-ending space of countryside.

He knew then, much too late, that it was the warm, comforting feeling one associates with coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In whatever way I write her, I love writing Vinda!
> 
> \- Next chapter half finished, but unlikely to be uploaded before Sunday, being I'm now balancing creative work with assignments. Plus its now summer in my country, and the beach looks nice.
> 
> \- also I realise in the 7th book, the protagonists apparate all over the place without much thought, but that seems a bit absurd if you don't know where you're going. So hence the map and also that character, who I'll use again later. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave recent kudo's <3


	5. The White Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind, decided I wanted to get this chapter out before the weekend. 
> 
> It's a bit shorter than the others so far, but hopefully satisfying.

5\. The white phoenix.

_When we talk of white, we talk of what is associated with brightness. Heaven, humility, goodness and gentleness. Positivity, possibly and new beginnings. White is innocence and virginity. White is symbolic of everything we aspire towards and desire in others. White is perfection ... White is hope … White is like a light always shining … protecting always against the darkness._

_~_

He stepped off the train and into the summer heat, staring round at the small, but charming station. Its stone over passage and the ticket booth, were both covered in ivy and the scent of honeysuckle filled the air, tickling his nostrils. Beyond the platform and into the distance, large green hills, scattered with thick shady tree’s, slopped upwards and downwards across eye level view. They were sectioned into fielded paddocks with stone fences and iron gates, each presumably owned by local farmers. Some with horses, others empty it not for a few wildflowers that soaked the sunshine happily as they lay gently tilting in the breeze. The road moving between the fields was but dirt passage, wide enough only for a two-seater horse and carriage and Gellert could only assume from outsider perspective, that it was this road which would lead him into the village.

Before he had time to contemplate much further, a voice rang out across the platform.

“Gellert Grindelwald?”

It was a soft, feminine voice, that turning around, he realised belonged to a curvy woman with blonde locks, greying at roots. She had a kind face and the upmost warm and welcoming smile.

“Bathilda?” he questioned, as the woman began briskly walking towards him,

The smile turned into a frown.

“That’s Aunt Bathilda to you, young man” she said firmly, “and... _oh my_!” she then exclaimed, pulling the startled boy in for a hug.

Not knowing what to do, he patted her back awkwardly, until (to his relief) she eventually realised him.

“Last time I saw you, you were but a 5-year-old boy, but now look at you! So tall and handsome” she said proudly, “I’m very glad you’ve accepted my invitation, there is so much catch up on”

“Of course,” he said politely, offering her a smile, “I am once more very grateful to you for offering your home to me – for short time”

“For as long as you need it” she corrected firmly.

His smile turned weak, but far from noticing, she grabbed him strongly by the arm and guided him out off the station and down the steps towards the dirt track. 

“Wizards share this common with muggles” she said to him pointedly, as they strode down the road towards the green fields, so all magic needs to be taken with the greatest upmost caution.

Gellert scowled, another thing she didn’t notice …

“- and that’s why when using the station, the Ministry recommend its best commuting to the village on foot, which from here is about a 20-minute walk, on the other side of those hills” she said pointed to the green expanse Gellert had been eying off earlier.

“But” she then added, taking him off guard by pulling him swiftly off the road and through a gate into one of side paddocks instead, “I like to be lazy” she added cheeky.

Gellert smiled at her, this time it was genuine. 

She motioned at him to duck down behind the stone barricade, so that they were hidden from potential eyes looking out of the train cottage window. From there, she grabbed his hand gently and apparated them away from the fields and into the confines of a cosy sitting room. One with an impressive fireplace, velvet cushioned chairs, a carved wooden table, patterned wallpaper and to top it off, - a highly expensive looking crystal chandelier.

“My sitting room” she said promptly, to which Gellert nodded in both acknowledgment and approval.

“and …” she continued happily, motioning him out of the room and into the narrow hallway, “kitchen and backdoor to the garden are down the hallway, dining room through the door halfway down on the left, my study through the other side, and upstairs” she then added gesturing him to follow her up the stairs, which he did and from the landing, continued -

“My room is at the far end, there is another spare room through that door” she said pointing to the one on the left, “But this one is slightly bigger” she added, opening the door to the room on the right instead and gesturing him to have a look inside.

It was far from his taste, but a bed, a wardrobe, chair and desk were all provided and for him that was more than enough.

“It is ideal” he said softly to his beaming aunt, “and your home is beautiful”

“Thank you” she said with a warm smile, “I’ll you let get settled in and once you’re done, perhaps you might like to take walk with me around the village; to which you and I need to have a discussion”

He frowned at that suggestion, but otherwise nodded politely.

“Ok” she said sincerely and proceeded to walk out the room before suddenly becoming distracted by her own thoughts.

“Ah” she said brightly and clicking her fingers, “Almost forgot, there is an upstairs attic that can be accessed halfway down the hall through the trapdoor, there lies my personal library, I’ve already laid out the table up there, each book that has some type of impromptu reference to your hallows” she added with a wink.

Gellert heart leap.

“Thank you” he said sincerely.

“Of course,” she nodded then left him be to sort out his belongings.

As she did, he strode over the a rather large window on the opposite side of the room and gazed out.

What lay across his vision, beyond the glass panels, was a partial view of a very quaint, picturesque little village. Various cottage-like houses, most of which were covered in thick layers of ivy, lay close by one another. Some were constructed from heavy brown bricks, others were Tudor style, with white stone slabs and a dark brown trim. Each had gardens, both front and back. Vegetables or flowers, tall trees or hedges; what the owners did was completely of their discretion. The roads that weaved amongst them, like a trickle of water down a mountain top, were comprised of minuscule, marble like stones, all cemented together. Directing his gaze upwards again and down the connecting street that lay opposite his aunt’s tall house, he could see in the short distance ahead and at the far end of the lane, a house of particular peculiarity. Unlike the other houses that lay in close proximately to one another, this house seemed almost within its own world. Slightly on a hill and at the very edge of village circle with fields of grass slopping in wave formations behind it. The home was surrounded by hedges and a tall oak tree perched vicariously within the front garden, blocking it half out of sight. He then thought grimly of the manor he grew up in. Also sat away from the rest of the houses and hidden by the shadow of the mountain tops. It was as if inhabitants of this house, like his parents, wanted nothing more than to avoid being seen.

Not important enough to dwell on, Gellert strode away from the window and using his wand, that he had hidden out of sight from his aunt, he proceeded about charming his belongings into their proper orderly place.

~

Sometime later he and his aunt were now strolling about the flowering, grassy fields surrounding the village. Not too far away to be an uncomfortable walking distance back, but far enough to keep away from prying eyes of nosy onlookers.

“You see” his aunt said expertly, “After the ratification of the International Statue of Secrecy, a vast number of us all sought refugee here, at the time it was even smaller than it already is, if you can imagine! … and at the time inhabited almost solely by us, Muggles moved in about 100 years later”

Gellert frowned deeply but said nothing in comment.

“We wanted to keep up communities, feeling at the time that it was safer to stay in numbers rather than be isolated” she further commented.

“and do wizards still dominate the village? or is it now mostly a ‘muggle’ habitat” Gellert enquired.

“Well unfortunately the ratio of magic folk to non-magic is far less now” sad his aunt sadly, “and that’s not because many have moved away, its simply because the muggle population constantly booms whereas the magic population dwindles, in fact if we didn’t make it legal for wizards and witches to marry muggles, the population would have plummeted even further”

Gellert said nothing as they continued to walk across the grass, coming across a fence with a gate, that connected them onto a farmer laid path. Large trees of various species were planted on each side, offering them blissful shade from the scorching midday sun.

“Gellert” his aunt then said sternly, “I must confess, I am aware you still have your wand”

Gellert stopped abruptly and turned a startled face towards her.

“As we were just saying, there are less witches and wizards in this area than before which makes the feeling of magic in the air scarce, but magic comes off you in far greater waves then if would do if you were not frequently performing it, - what have you been up to? she then added with a very stern frown.

Despite himself, Gellert gave her a guilty look.

“Listen” she then offered in a voice much kinder than before, but with no less the same amount of firmness, “There are options for this, as I said in my letter. Britain for now remains its own governed entity in Europe, meaning what occurs against the law there, doesn’t necessarily affect you here. I can promise to offer you the refuge you need, but what needs occur - is that you make a commitment towards working your way out of whatever situation you've gotten yourself into. Hogwarts may be out of the question but with the provided license to do so, I can still teach you what you need to know to pass your NEWT’s. With time and a good record, I can then make an appeal to the Improper Use of Magic Office in the Ministry of Magic against your right to a wand. It’s not a straight shot and the odds will be most definitely be not in our favour, but for now it is much better than nothing” she added with a hopeful expression directed up at the boy.

“Thank you for your kindness and your consideration” he replied gently, “But I promise you, I will be fine, I’ve already got plans in place for my future, that I am more than keen to use my time here to get started on”

“and what may I ask, are your plans?” his aunt asked him with a raised eyebrow, “something concerning the nature of the Hallows? Gellert I told you-”

“I am aware of what you told me” he said to her firmly, “But my business within this nature is my own, but as for your negotiation, what I can offer myself … is that within a month’s time or two, if I am still lacking direction moving forward, would you then agree to me to accepting your terms for ongoing stay. That is your teaching and the potential the ability for us to appeal to the Ministry?”

His aunt smiled very weakly at him.

“You are a 16-year-old boy out in the world on your own, a world that can be very unforgiving and ruthless at times, will I agree to that? Of course! what other option does a woman like me have?” she said, - with a somewhat irritated scowl at him

“You could be so much firmer and an obscene amount harsher” said Gellert with another small smile.

“I already know for you that wouldn’t work” she said tartly, taking him by the arm once more and leading him onwards, “No, I think the key to you is both patience and consistence”

He smiled weakly as the two then walked in silence, enjoying the warm air and the fresh countryside breeze.

“There is a boy in the village" his aunt then injected softly, breaking the silence, “He is a very powerful young wizard and very intelligent, far more than what is standard of his and your age, I'd like you to meet him"

“Of course,” said Gellert diplomatically.

“He has just graduated, but was the head boy of Hogwarts within the last year, a boy of many accomplishments, I think you might find him rather interesting, someone to challenge your own knowledge and perspectives no doubt”

‘ _the boy from the article …?’_

“Wait” said Gellert abruptly, stopping in his tracks once more and turning towards her, “The Hogwarts Head boy, he lives here?”

His aunt blinked at him.

“Well yes” she said bewilderedly, “Him and his family”

Gellert swallowed in anticipation but said nothing further as he turned and continuing walking on. His aunt following, eyed him off suspiciously as they made their way further down the path.

Then something caught Gellert eye in the sky above him and he was both startled and curious beyond belief.

It was a bird of some sort, white as snow, but shining with flecks of silver. It glided over them, glimmering like a diamond and leaving a trail of mist that twinkled like tiny lights from the sun.

It was a Patronus …

As if in a trance, Gellert picked up his pace and followed it. He continued down the dirt pathway then to the right, down a much smaller one that lead pass a stone fence and through a set of tall planted cherry trees. As his feet awkwardly found its own footing, his eye’s remained locked intensely on the wavering charm. It was a majestic thing, with long, winding, tail features, strong wings and a crown of upon its head …

_A phoenix._

The white phoenix glided onwards, into an adjacent field where it at last made its descent. There within a short distance, Gellert could now see the wand bearer.

The boys slight form lit up from the light of his Patronus coming to rest on his shoulder. As it did, he lifted his hand up slowly to gently stroke its silvery feathers. His gaze however remained downwards, and his shoulders slumped, almost as if he were baring the weight of something much heavier. Gellert analysed each detail of the form with intrigue, he was very thin and tall, though not as tall as himself. From the light of his charm he could not make out much colouring though he appeared pale and his shoulder length hair … a dark blonde perhaps? was tied back into a loose braid with a ribbon.

“ALBUS” came the voice of his great aunt taking Gellert well off guard. Whilst he’d been busy contemplating the figure in the distance, she had soundlessly snuck up behind him.

At the sound of her voice, the Patronus on the boy’s shoulder vanished like steam out of a cauldron and he finally turned to show his face. Gazing at him, he offered a soft, graceful smile and Gellert in turn stood both motionless and disconcerted. The boy’s hair was not dark blonde, rather it was the shade of deep crimson; and his face with its delicate features was without a doubt, the fairest he’d ever seen! and that was not a vague thought, it was a genuine, empirical fact, derived from a population of so many others he’d seen before.

“Bathilda” the gentle voice of boy rang out as he continued on towards them.

“My darling” his aunt simpered, whilst wrapping the boy within her embrace. They stayed like that for a short time until smiling, the boy lightly pulled away and she clasped him firmly by the arms instead.

“Such fantastic skill” she said with nod of firm approval, “But from you I’d expect nothing other than the rarest and most powerful of all spell incarnation!”

“It’s a symbolic association with my family” he said blushing a little, “nothing to do with me specifically”

“Nonsense, I don’t care for false modesty boy and neither should you” said Gellert’s aunt firmly, making the boy blush even more, all the while Gellert continued to gaze at him with great attentiveness. The boy broke free of his aunts contact and turned crystal blue eyes back towards him. They widened slightly and Gellert then felt suddenly very pleased with himself …

_and even more interested in the other …_

“Ah yes” said Aunt Bathilda happily, “Albus may I introduce you to my nephew, Gellert Grindelwald, a very clever young wizard such as yourself, but unlike yourself … he is lacking sensibility! I’d like to think that whilst he’s staying with me over summer you could perhaps work to overturn that”

“Erm” said the boy clearly embarrassed, “Absolutely, welcome to Godric’s Hollow Mr Grindelwald, I’m Albus Dumbledore” he added politely, offering him a handshake

“Thank you” Gellert replied formally, accepting the delicate hand within his own and continuing to gaze intensely at the boy in front of him. “You can call me Gellert, it's very nice to meet your acquaintance officially Mr Dumbledore, for my aunt speaks very highly of you”

The boy smiled somewhat nervously, which Gellert reciprocated with the best and most charming smile of his own.

“Well come now” said his aunt now clapping her hands together, “Shall we take this to my home, I’m sure with the amount you two have in common there is much to talk about” she added, before turning to lead them off.

“Of course,” said Albus graciously, then with one last polite and curious smile at Gellert, he made to follow her with Gellert not too far behind, eye’s boring into the boys back.

The witnesses within the paper were correct … For it was not just his physical display of power that had him so intrigued, it was the current of magic that circulated the air and radiated the atmosphere around him. For Gellert, having the knowledge that another being is own age, processed an almost equal level of magical superiority to himself was more than enthralling.

It was desirable.

~

Within the short space of time, they were now back at Aunt Bathilda’s house. As the boys sat in a somewhat awkward silence within the dining room, the woman had been busing herself with the preparation of afternoon tea in the kitchen. From there, she remerged moments later with a tea tray, that was laden with a floral teapot instilling the strong aroma of bergamot into the air, alongside cups, saucers, a plate of shortbread biscuits and small dolloped creamed cakes.

“Would you like a biscuit Albus dear?” she offered kindly, placing the tray down and offering him the plate.

“Thank you” he said smiling, “I can hardly say no to something sweet” he added, before taking one.

“You conjured a fully corporeal Patronus in one of the rarest and most powerful forms” Gellert then said abruptly, unable to contain himself.

The boy blinked at him.

“Yes” he replied cautiously.

“Your wand, you were holding in your non dominant hand, which leads me to assume correctly that you conjured the charm with your own hand” Gellert added in such a tone, that made it seem as if they were in the middle of a formal assessment, rather than a casual conversation over sweet biscuits and strong tea.

The boy didn’t answer, he instead directed his eyes away and began blushing again.

“I thought so” said Gellert approvingly.

“Albus is perhaps the finest student to ever step foot at Hogwarts Gellert” his aunt interjected, “Prefect, Head Boy, straight ‘O’s’ across all OWL’s and NEWT’s, has become the youngest member of the Wizengamot ever and even now, writes a weekly column for Transfiguration Today, a job normally reserved for far more experienced wizards and witches”

“Impressive” Gellert complimented, smiling at him.

Avoiding his gaze, the red cheeked boy instead turned his attention onto the full teacup, that had been placed in front of him by Aunt Bathilda. To Gellert’s amusement, he then inserted not one, but four teaspoons of sugar and lifted it to his lips.

“and what is it you do Gellert?” he then asked, both polite and curious.

“As of now, nothing yet” Gellert replied in a matter of fact tone, taking a sip of his own tea and wincing at the watery taste, “I am 16 and to be frank, I shouldn’t actually be in possession of a wand”

“Oh” said the boy startled, “Right … is that because …?”

“I was expelled” Gellert replied simply, answering his question for him. As he did, his aunt frowned and took a rather large sip of her own tea.

“Right” said the boy, his cheeks redder than ever, “Of course, I’m very sorry” he added tactfully.

“Don’t be” said Gellert smoothly, “It is but an opportunity for much larger and greater things”

Almost in the manner of a fish, the boy opened and closed his mouth dumbfoundedly and was defiantly keen to ask more from the outlandishly foreign boy, but the abrupt ‘ _Hem, Hem’_ from the boys aunt, communicated to them both, that it was a conversation best left for another time.

“Now darling” his aunt then said lightly, “Regarding your last article … “

~

For the next couples of hours, the three then spoke of education, spells, books and potions amongst other things, that was until the boy stood suddenly up from his chair. 

“Thank you for the enjoyable afternoon Ms Bagshot” he said graciously, “But I’m afraid I really must be on my way home”

“Of course my dear” said his aunt sympathetically, patting his hand for reassurance, “As always, please do not be proud to send an owl my way, should you need anything, anything at all” she further pressured, making Gellert raise his eyebrows in confusion over what was apparently, an awareness shared between the two and not him.

“Absolutely” he replied in feigned cheeriness, “I indeed shall, it was a pleasure meeting you Gellert” he then added with a nod to the boy in question.

“Perhaps” said Gellert, his motivation prompting him to stand as well, “I could escort you home?” he added in a concise tone, making it clear that this was not a gracious offer, but a something of the absolute necessary. 

The boy gazed back at him clearly startled, but otherwise nodded politely.

“Wonderful” his aunt then said happily, “I’ll be seeing you soon then Gellert” she added with an approving nod towards the boy.

“Indeed, you shall” he said courteously, giving her a small bow for good measure.

With one last smile and “thank you” the boys then left the dining room and proceeded out the front door and into the now late afternoon sunshine.

~

 _“White stars don't mix with the dark blackness of the universe._ _If they did... everything would be grey”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) I’ve never actually been to Devonshire, but looking at it and it’s villages on google, I’m painting a picture of what the Godric’s Hollow and its surrounds might look like, I hope that it translates well in words as we’re going to be spending the next good few chapters here. On that note, I ‘hated’ the way Godrics Hollow looked in the films, so I’m not referring back to that at all. 
> 
> (ii) Despite his persona, I want to Gellert to have a good relationship with Bathilda, why else besides Albus would he have been encouraged to stay in the village for a whole two months? In this chapter I wanted to convey what might have been happening on the side with them, whilst things were happening elsewhere with Albus.
> 
> (iii) Jamie Bower who plays Gellert, realised his debut song ‘Paralysed’ the other day and It was my soundtrack whilst writing this chapter. I encourage everyone reading to listen to it – because it is very good!
> 
> (iv) Bottom quote by Eric Tanghe


	6. Very Useful Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good weekend and that this chapter isn't too rushed. It's also slightly short - as I deal with the reactions and emotions that occur by way of their first meeting.

6\. Very useful indeed.

_A burning desire is the greatest motivator of every human action_

~

A lukewarm temperature caressed the village now, the day trickling into the evening hours as the boys made their way down the stone path, seemingly in the direction of the house on the hill Gellert had contemplated earlier. The two were consciously silent, for each felt something in the air that had nothing to do with the heat. Rounding a corner, it was then that one finally spoke.

“What is the symbolic association with your family, that you spoke of?” Gellert asked the other boy softly.

Albus startled by the sudden break of silence, shot him a glance then looked away, a small blush evading his cheeks once more.

“A legend” he said decadently, “The premise that if so, shall a member of my family be in great dire need, a phoenix will come to them”

“Were you in dire need, when a phoenix came out your wand this afternoon?” Gellert asked, slightly amused.

The boy smiled at him, then sighed.

“Perhaps” he said quietly, and more so to himself than the other boy.

Gellert raised his eyebrows inquisitively but said nothing further.

Instead they were quiet for a moment, continuing on down the path, past fences, hedges and neat gardens. 

“I must admit, I am rather curious about you” the boy then said lightly, “Might I ask, where have you come from?”

Gellert looked back at him and smiled.

“Places much colder” he said in reply, “Mountains tops, with no lush tree’s and definitely no flowers” he added, stopping in his tracks to bend down into one of the garden beds they were passing, where he purposely plucked a white rose by its stem.

He smiled as he then presented it to the blushing boy, who graciously accepted it off him

“I always thought that white roses were a symbol of mourning” he said conversationally, - and in a way of evading the gesture.

“I feel the beauty of it is all that matters, and unless I am mistaken, white appears to be your colour” Gellert said with a smirk, gazing at the boy’s attire, which was indeed that of a white cotton shirt, tucked into linen, beige pants.

“Oh, it’s much too hot for anything other” he said precisely and with another shy smile, lifted the rose up and took in its fragrance.

“Some might say a white rose is symbolic of other things” Gellert then remarked, gazing intensely at him, “Purity, innocence, _virginity_ \- to name a few” he added with another smirk.

The boy blinked, then went red again.

Coughing awkwardly, he turned and walked on, with Gellert following closely from behind. The latter feeling once more very pleased with himself.

“I come from Austria-Hungary” he finally said, “But these days, up until now, my life has been in Paris”

“Paris?” the boy repeated with awe, “I’ve never been”

“You might enjoy it” Gellert admitted, “I don’t too often”

“You don’t like Paris?” the other questioned curiously,

“I find I don’t always like cities too much, which is why being here creates a nice change” Gellert said in reply, gazing around at the quaint, sleepy village as they made their way through it.

“Well …” the boy then murmured thoughtfully, “I guess we’re different in that way, being I don’t much like it here, the smallness of village life always reminds me of what else I could be doing”

“and what is that exactly?” Gellert enquired with deep interest.

“Um …” the boy said with a sudden realisation that he might be sharing too much, “Just things, with better prospects I suppose” he added with caution, and Gellert sensing this, didn’t press him further.

They instead continued to walk on, once more in a tense silence.

“What form does your Patronus take?” the boy then asked him.

Gellert bit his lip at the question.

“For now, that remains unseen, it is perhaps the only charm I have not mastered” he said darkly.

“Oh” the boy said cautiously, eyeing him off, “Well if you like … I could perhaps teach you?” he then added lightly.

Whatever irascibility was installed at that suggestion, he pushed both it and his pride down into sulky depths. Even if the prospect of being taught a powerful spell from another his age was shameful to say the least, it would give him the chance to both see the boy regularly and get to know him at a much deeper and personal level. Gellert had a very strong feeling the boy could be very useful to him …

“Of course,” he replied politely, “When would you be available?” he then further asked.

“Oh, we can start right now” the boy said happily, and before Gellert could say anything else, he then grabbed him by the wrist and led them off in a different direction, away from the house that was their previous destination.

“I love to teach” he sang out playfully, and all Gellert could do at that point, was smile weakly at him, as he was guided once more out of the village and into the green expanse.

~

Once back out in the fields, they took shelter under a tall shady Alder. The boy sat cross legged next to him as he in turn, leant himself back against the bark of the old tree.

“Now you see the trick is” said the boy in an excited tone, holding his wand out in front of him, “You need to think of something happy”

Gellert looked at him doubtfully.

“Something happy?” he enquired with a frown.

The boy smiled at him.

“Something happy” he repeated with a small laugh, “here …” he added gently, lifting his wand up even further for practical display as Gellert watched on intensely.

“When I think of the bags of sweets, I once used to purchase at the Honeydukes store in Hogsmeade, I get this” he said lightly, as a vapour of white mist erupted form his wand.

Gellerts lips quirked in amusement.

“But …” he then said, standing up for good measure and directing his wand out towards the field, “When I think of each member of my family at home, all happy and healthy and myself … overseas perhaps? engaged in some exciting and ground breaking work” he added, in a much different tone of voice, “- I get this, _Expecto Patronum_ ”

The white phoenix once more came into their presence. It glided around the tree and landed gracefully on the outstretched arm of the boy, who positively beamed at it.

Gellert from his seated position absorbed the image in front of him. The bird shining ever so brightly, as the boy’s hair was from the setting sun. The colour of it, now resembling fire, burning blazingly as the phoenix would if it were real. It was then that Gellert understood …

 _‘_ He is the white phoenix and the white phoenix is _him’_

As he thought it, the beautiful face of the fiery haired boy turned to him once more.

“You try” he said gently, to which Gellert smirking, stood up on his feet and shifted himself closer to the other.

“Close your eyes and imagine what would make you so happy” the boy whispered up to him.

Gellert did as he was told, they were so close he could almost feel the others anticipating breaths.

He thought then of what it might be like to live in a world of no discrimination, to be free to cast his magic across this field and into the village, as large and as bright as he could allow, he thought of the ways in which he could make that possible using this boys power as an instrument. This boy who had him so entranced … and in more ways than one.

He opened his eyes and smiled mischievously at the other.

“Expecto Patronum” he said in an almost whisper, as a cloud of white vapour emerged from the tip of his wand.

“Oh well done” said the other kindly, beaming up at him, “It’s the start of a great new progress”

“Indeed, it is” he replied softly, his gaze boring into the other’s blue eyes, which widened in both confusion and intimidation.

Then just as suddenly – panic.

“Oh my, I’ve just noticed” he said frantically, gazing past Gellert and over the horizon, “The sun is setting! I’ve lost complete track of the time!” he added, now brushing past him and back in the direction of the village.

“It’s only past 8” Gellert rang out to him reproachfully.

“I’m sorry” he called back and made to dash, “I’ll see you very soon I imagine Gellert”

“When?” the other called out, taking large steps in the same direction.

Albus stopped and looked over his shoulder at him.

“Same place, three o-clock tomorrow afternoon” he called back, with a hint of a smile, “Have a pleasant evening Gellert” he then added and began charging away once more.

But Gellert wasn’t letting him go too easily …

Casting his invisibility charm over himself, he took even larger steps and began following him.

~

Once they had reached the house on the hill, the boy with his hand on the doorknob, paused for a moment and Gellert noticed then, that his shoulders were slumped down once more.

Letting out a sigh, the boy turned the knob and gently opened the door.

“Aberforth I -” he began

“I don’t want to hear it” came the sound of an enraged second voice.

With the door closed, Gellert then used another charm. One that would allow him to see into the household, from where he stood half out of sight, next to the tall oak tree. 

From this point, he could now see the red-haired boy in the kitchen, accompanied by a boy slightly taller, younger and with a somewhat dissimilar appearance. He seemed rougher, slightly tanned from what could only be assumed as a vasty quantity of time outdoors, and his hair duller. His face Gellert could now see, had much harsh contours as well and his expression was livid towards the red-haired boy, who despite it, was maintaining an air of peaceful calm.

“I can’t use magic outside of school, you are well aware of this and yet still, you choose to disappear for hours and hours” the younger boy snarled at him.

“I was invited to tea by Ms Bagshot and lost track of time, I’m sorry” the red haired one said patiently “Where are we up to in daily proceedings?” he then added, flicking his wand commandingly at their scullery, so that dishes within, could begin washing themselves.

“Everything done by me, as usual” said the other sarcastically, “and what of that? if I go back to school in September as you command me to, what then? when you get so easily distracted by your more interesting friends, what should occur if a fit one day demolishes the house and you’re not here. Muggles alarmed, the Ministry altered?” he added, resting his hands on the kitchen table and giving the other an accusing expression, who gazed sadly back.

“How likely am I to come home on holiday and find my little sister has taken been away” he further snapped.

“Nothing like that is going to happen Aberforth” the other replied with continual patience.

He then flicked his wand at the larder, that various vegetables shot out off and over the bench, began peeling themselves.

“Don’t bother” the younger snarled resentfully, “Not knowing when you might be back, I’ve already cooked”

The red-haired boy gave him a reproachful look, then flicking his wand once more, sent the vegetables flying into a bin.

“You say things won’t happen when I’m gone” the younger boy then said, “But mother felt she also had a handle on everything and let’s admit it, she was far more attentive and caring than you are” he added nastily, “Not to mention, there is the issue of money ever dwindling ...”

“What would you have me do?” the older boy interrupted calmly, “If I am to stay here all day, managing her and the household, how else other than my current attempts, do you expect me to make money?”

“Through my constant suggestion” the younger replied impatiently, “I can be at home to look after her and then alongside money, you get to have your freedom back, that I am well aware, you’re so dearly missing” he added snidely

“No” said the older firmly, “You are going to receive the rest of your education, then we can discuss individual futures. As your guardian that is my final decision, - so I implore you to please not bring it up again”

The younger boy glared daggers at the other.

“THEN BE HERE!” he now shouted enraged, “HERE AND NOT ELSEWHERE!” he added slamming his fist down on the counter.

The red-haired boy gloomily said nothing, as the other boy then moved towards a pot placed on their coal heated stove.

“I made a stew” he said snidely, removing the lid off that pot, “If you hand me a plate, I can dish you some out, Ariana and I have already eaten”

“I’m not hungry Aberforth, thank you” the older boy replied dully, before turning and removing himself from the room and out into their foyer.

“- and stop skipping meals!” the other shouted angrily at his retreating back, as he then made his way up their staircase and onto the second floor. 

~

Outside, Gellert continued watching him intently, as he then made his way slowly down their carpeted hall and into a fourposter bedroom. Removing the ribbon from his hair and allowing the silky strands to fall down to his shoulders, he then sat himself on his bed and gazed tiredly down at the floor.

A strong feeling surged within Gellert then. An impulse to want to apparate into that room immediately, lean down and lift the face back up. Upwards to concentrate on him and nothing else. Place aside all this other apparent nonsense that he knew nothing of, but likewise, cared very little about. 

But he couldn’t, not yet …

So instead, he turned away respectfully as the boy lifted himself back up and made to undress into his night-time attire. He then waited and waited, ever so patiently for the stillness of the night to carry the boy into what Gellert hoped, would be a deep, un-stirring sleep. When the boy’s eye’s closed and remained so, he made his sleek entrance. Falling lightly onto the floor like a leaf landing on a field of grass. Treading carefully around the bed and the still, dainty form upon it, he found himself instinctively drawn to tall mahogany wardrobe. Opening it, he allowed his eyes to shift past hanging garments, to a set of inbuilt draws. Items within, he already knew about, but was nonetheless eager to see. Opening the draws with a lazy flick of his hand, he proceeded to levitate all the paper from its neat stack and the medals from their orderly positions. He then gazed across at them all, taking into account every merit, every scribble of excited feedback, every amount of expanding potential as it swirled weightlessly in the vicinity around him. This boy could be very useful to him indeed …

“Like a star you shine and yet, you are shut away in the dark” he whispered, turning his head slightly to gaze at the sleeping form on the bed. Red hair splayed across his feather pillow, his chest lifting lightly up and down with slight breaths.

Taking in each line and feature of the boy, he allowed himself the smallest of smiles. The boy could be placed easily into a no-maj fairy tale. So innocent and naïve, laying there in deep blissful sleep, unaware and undisturbed by Gellert’s lingering presence. With deep incentive, Gellert stepped slowly and softly closer towards him, like a predator emerging towards its prey …

His pursuit was cut short however by sound of rash footsteps coming down the hall from behind the closed door. Everything flew back into place swiftly as he then leaped out back into the night, meniscal moments before the door opened and the perturbed face of the younger boy from earlier emerged. He watched now amused from behind the same tree, as the suspicious and uneasy face now came to the window, looking around for some sign of an unwanted presence. The boy then grasped the handles of the window and tightly closed it, locking all uncertainty and doubt outside and Gellert, knowing his cue, turned around and strode out past the hedges and through the garden gate. Mind still absorbed by the sleeping boy he’d only moments ago abandoned. He smirked widely as he made his way through the night, back in the direction of his aunts’ home. Caring not for the drama within the boy’s life, that included the temper-filled other boy he knew to be his younger brother. Nor for this apparent mysterious need for him to have to remain imprisoned within his home. He cared only for his displays of magic, the knowledge and wisdom he exemplified over tea and biscuit’s earlier that day and his subtle form as it laid still and inviting on the bed.

The boy could be very, _very_ useful to him indeed …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) Quote by Paul Meyer
> 
> (ii) In my mind, when considering Gellert's character, desire, lust and alternative motivation are already in place before he accidentally falls in love :)
> 
> (iii) Gellert jumps in and out of windows and hangs out on rooftops, its his thing


	7. A lonely child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took ages. Been both busy and unwell, a horrible combination. This chapter in my perspective is also really important, so I wasn't going to post it until I felt it was 100% correct. 
> 
> A snapshot of Albus up until Gellert met him.
> 
> There are shifting POV's across this chapter, but if its too confusing to follow, let me know and I won't do that again.

  1. A lonely child



_\- 6 years prior –_

He was scared from the moment the door closed behind him and he was faced with the inevitable prospect of having to go. He was scared when his mother side apparated him to a secluded section of the muggle train station with its steamy engines casting an eerie cloud over the platforms. He was the most frightened perhaps, when they pushed onwards through the wall and onto platform nine and three quarters and by this point, he had every right to be.

As soon as they saw him, children and adults alike, they cringed. For the sight of dragon pox is not pleasant, and even though his was in the healing stages and past contagious, they still feared, and they still spurned. By this point Eliphias sunk his head down very low. The shame of such a condition created the most unpleasant start possible to his 7-year schooling. Naturally, he sat on the train alone as it trailed its way through the green landscape and onwards north. Neat fields emerging into chaotic woods, until eventually the mountains were in sight. There within, under the now darkened sky, he stepped out and made his way ever so timorously towards the boats as directed. The groundskeeper gave him a sneer and instructed him to sit in his own, away from the other students. He did so sadly and as he did, from the corner of his eye, he caught the glance of a boy with red hair, gazing curiously, but not repulsively at him. He turned his head away timidly and placed himself in the boat, his arms clutched tightly around his knees that he then buried his head into. For not even the sight of the lit-up castle to do much to endeavour his low spirits.

Unfortunately, the unpleasantness did not stop there, it in fact became worse upon entering the castle. Repulse turned into taunts, from new students and older alike. When it came to his knowledge, that there would be a sorting ceremony, he was of course beyond petrified. For the idea of having to stand up in front of a hall of gleeful students and show his scars to even the far corners, had him sinking mentally into the ground. Pock marks dripping with specks of green liquid, not even the ghosts could manage to stay unaffected by such a sight. So when his same was called, he stayed rooted to the spot, terrified to move forward.

“Go on spotty” someone from behind him taunted, and likewise pushed him towards the front making him trip over ungracefully in the process. Whilst a few kind-hearted teachers attempted calm, students laughed, and he’d had never felt so small or hapless in his life.

Then suddenly a light came into the corners of his vision and he looked up to see the same red-haired boy from before smiling down at him. Maybe it was simply his mental state at the time, but something about this boy seemed to make him glow, almost as if he had a halo around his head and his smile was kind, serene and genuine.

“It’s okay” the boy said in a soft voice, reaching his hand down, “Let me help you up”

“You’re not repulsed by me?” he stammered weakly up at him.

The boy smiled even more

“Of course, not” he said gently, and from there gathered him to his feet.

He then looked sternly around at their companions, with an almost accusing expression.

“You see” he said pointedly at them all, “He is harmless”.

The boy then turned and smiled at him once more.

“I also think you are very brave” he whispered kindly, “I think I know exactly where the sorting hat might place you”

He smiled admirably at him and then with slightly more courage than before, walked forward towards the hat, feeling the anticipation rolling in waves behind him. Once placed on his head, it took mere moments before the hat shouted

‘GRYFFINDOR” 

The hall rang out into polite applause and red-haired boy smiled and clapped loudly for him as walked red-faced over to the far-left table and took his seat. As he did, the Deputy Headmaster called out the next name -

_‘Dumbledore, Albus’_

At once, the hall became filled with tense murmurs and surprisingly, not one person cared about the dragon pox boy anymore. All interest and scrutiny were now instead being directed at the red-haired boy, who calmly and with the air of confident grace, stepped forward and took his place on the stool.

The hat had barely touched his silkily head before it cried out -

‘GRYFFINDOR’

But not one person clapped for him.

The red-haired boy maintaining a calm, neutral face, walked across and with polite dignity took his place at the table next to him. He smiled at him once more and all Elphias could do in that moment was stare dumbfoundedly back. 

For in the former hours that were filled with fear, shame and isolation due to his condition. The hours that concluded with a boy, offering his sympathy and kindness, that made Elphias fill as if an angel had just descended down onto him. For all the confidence and grace the boy exhibited that had left him in startling awe. Not once did he ever consider the possibly until now, that the boy was someone else in this hall, who was even more isolated, misunderstood and lonely then he was …

~

_\- Mould-on-the-Wold, 1881_

“If you focus too hard, nothing will happen at all” the father said to his son gently, as he stood clutching his young daughters’ hand, “You need to be relaxed, your muscles unclenched, magic is not lifting stones, its becoming one with the mind, body and spirit”.

“I know” said Albus miserably, whilst attempting again and again to cast his charm, “I’m sorry father” he then added timidly.

“What in Merlin’s name for my son?” the man asked with a chuckle.

The 10-year boy sighed and turned to towards him and his sister. They were out in the forest, far away from muggle eyes. Every week or so they took this walk together. Stepping their way over thick roots, underneath the sheer canopy, the father would lecture the young boy on the world surrounding them and with his encouragement, the child would be given full reign to explore his ever-expanding magic potential. Percival had first taken notice of his eldest son’s startling capability very early on. At the age of 3, the boy that attracted a flock of nightingales to his bedroom window and by late afternoon, had them all singing a soft, melancholy tune. At age 7, he to the discontent of himself and his mother, had turned all the soft furniture in the house a deep shade of lavender. By time he was 9, the child was already producing magic to the same capability as a Hogwarts 4th year student and all this before being even presented with his first ever wand.

Now at the age of 10, Percival had delightedly allowed himself to be led by the hand and out into the tall trees by his eager son, who insisted he had a trick to show him. So, their they were in the centre of the gully, with the child’s very young sister gazing on excitedly.

“I wanted to impress you” the boy said quietly, now staring shamefully down at his feet.

Percival smiled at him.

“You don’t won’t need to show me a complicated charm to do that my son, surely you know this by now” he replied gently.

Albus lifted his head from the ground and beamed at him.

The two had a very strong relationship, more so than the boy did with his mother, or with his other sibling Aberforth. Whilst those two were simple minded in nature, Albus was a an intellectual and his father a dreamer. Albus looked up to his father and his father in turn, was forever supportive of him and his gifts.

Looking at his now slightly more relaxed son, Percival suddenly had an idea.

“How about you try it again” he encouraged, “Just this once”

With a worried frown, his son turned once more and directed his hand out to the expanse whilst his father watched on eagerly. For Percival knew, that being more relaxed and less self-conscious could lead to his son’s avail. Two seconds passed, then 10, then 30 and then suddenly, leaves within the tree’s began rustling as an invisible wind blew through the canopy. Underneath their feet, even the earth itself seemed to be stirring causing wildlife to take off scattering in alarm. Percival stood stunned, watching his child whose magic was the cause of this. The force of it, making his red hair blow slightly as a soft light now appeared around him. Then just as suddenly, the light protruded outwards and everything stilled. As it did, flowers began to emerge, one by one, across the ground and within the bushes. Brown leaves on the tree’s became green again, as vines slowly made their way neatly up their trunks. Birds attracted to the fauna, came happily gliding back through, perching themselves on the branches that stood above them as a steam of sunlight shone through. 

His son lowered his hand and turned back around towards him, eagerly awaiting some sort of feedback and all Percival could do in response, was blink rapidly at him whilst his daughter beside him squealed in delight.

“This is impossible” he said faintly to himself and yet … there is was before his eyes. Within a matter of mere seconds, his son had taken over mother nature itself, it was magic unheard of!

His son frowned self-consciously which he rectified, by walking up to him and then crouching down onto his knees. Once on the ground, he lifted his arms up to gently clutch the boy’s shoulders.

“Astounding” he said in awe, “Does your magic hold any comprise at all?” he then asked with an overwhelmed chuckle.

“The forest looked sad” his son replied with a small blush, “I wanted to cheer it up” he added gazing around at the now, rich and colourful greenery surrounding them.

“and indeed, you have” the father said with a delightful nod, “You’ll bring cheer and so much more, not just to forests, but to the mountains and the sea’s, to people magic and non-magic alike”

“I will” the boy responded faintly.

Percival smiled at him and clutched his shoulders even firmer.

“This world is made for you Albus” he said to the boy softly, “you will be wonderful, and your very proud father will always be there to support you”

The boy’s smile widely, then faltered a tad.

“Do you promise?” he then said both quietly and self-consciously.

The middle-aged man smiled sincerely at him.

“I promise” he said and meant it.

For no father loved his children more than Percival loved his. Fatherhood had brought out the absolute best in the gentle soul and nothing in the world gave him more joy then watching his children grow up with strength, happiness and confidence. For his brilliant elder son in particular, watching him day by day, come closer and closer to becoming what could plausibly be, the most powerful wizard within the modern world was for him, something beyond cherishing. His son had a very special gift and with his continual encouragement and guidance, the world would soon see it and he himself, would watch on proud and enthralled. These were very exciting times for his family.

He smiled and watched on fondly as his elder son then took his little daughter by the hand and guided her over to a patch of newly bloomed flowers for her to pick.

“Will you teach me?” the girl asked the boy eagerly, to which he laughed contentedly.

“I will try” he said gently in response.

~

It was no one’s fault what happened afterwards.

Ariana being intelligent and clever like Albus, had begged him relentlessly to take her back out into the forest to teach her his magic. Only a small child, he taught her patiently, but she could do little more than create a tiny array of small white bulbs across the grass. A feat that delighted her none the less and likewise, practising this charm then became her henceforth obsession. So much so, that one day against her mother’s strict orders, she snuck out of their home and into the forest. For she was rather bored that day, her parents were in the sitting room discussing work, her older brother was upstairs in his room reading and her second older brother, busy tending to their garden.

Merry, blissful and content, she skipped her way out through the tree’s and upon finding a large patch of grass, plopped herself down happily and smoothed out her blue dress. Then focusing her attention on her magic, she waved her hand flatly across the grass and within seconds, tiny weed like flowers bloomed around her. Once more, she was delighted and continued practising unaware that a small group of boys that had been watching her closely from behind the trees. For they were curious about her and wondered, why she and her family so often disappeared away from the village and into the trees. Upon seeing her alone this afternoon, they had decided to follow her and as she became absorbed in the happy task of spreading white flowers across the grass, they snuck up soundlessly behind her.

“Show me how you did that” the leader demanded harshly, causing her to jump in startled intimidation.

Timidly she turned around and gazed upwards. Three young boys, in knickerbockers, staring greedily back down at her.

“Show me” the leader repeated menacingly.

“I can’t” she stammered weakly.

“Why not?” he further demanded.

“Because only I can do it” she desperately tried to explain, “I mean … only certain people can do it”

“What are you saying” the boy sneered, “That you’re a freak!” he added gleefully, to the laughter of the other two.

Ariana began to tremble.

“You hear that lads, she’s a freak!” he added nastily, gazing across at his gloating comrades.

Then with a very cold and very mean frown, he turned his attention back towards the little girl sat on the ground.

“I said, show me how do did that” he spat out angrily, moving himself menacingly towards her.

~

Percival was harshly distracted from his task, by the sounds of a little girl screaming in the distance.

“Percival” his wife Kendra cried out in both alarm and motherly distress from where she was sat next to him.

“Stay here” he ordered her and without a backwards glance, ran towards the front door of their small home and thrusted himself out.

From upstairs in his room, his eldest son having also heard the scream, removed himself from his writing desk and raced towards his window.

From his viewpoint at the second storey, he watched on apprehensively as his father raced away from their home and towards the forest. Towards whatever caused the scream that he dreaded to think was his little sister.

But remaining positive, he sat by the window and willed his kind and caring father to come back to them both safe and sound.

He never saw him again …

~

It was now one’s fault what happened afterwards, but it was Albus who was forced to carry it. Which he did for days and longer. Distress and grief don’t always bring out the best in others and for his family, this was proven fact.

“Your sister is very unwell” said his sniffling mother two weeks later, “I’m afraid due to that and the now heavy scrutiny that lays upon this family, we shall have to move”

“But what about father” her eldest son pleaded desperately, “Surely …”

“They have decided to condemn without a trial” his mother interrupted, with tears now cascading down her face, “He’ll be in Azkaban by morning, there is nothing I can do”

The table consisting of her, Albus and his younger brother sat in painful silence. A silence that was broken through the blatant distress of the younger boy.

“This was you” he cried out angrily in his brother’s direction, “You taught her that charm, this is all your fault!”

“Enough!” their mother rang out angrily, “We cannot have this right now, I want each of you upstairs now packing your bags, quietly please, I’ll deal with your sister”

“Mother would you –“ Albus began offering.

“No” she snapped impatiently, “Your brother is right Albus, you’ve done enough for now”

With that, the two other family members left the table, leaving the red-haired boy alone with his remorse

~

Months later, the family had done their best to settle into a new village down in the South West of England. At the time they moved, there were only two other magical occupiers there. One was a kindly woman with blonde hair who attempted to welcome the family with a plate of cauldron cakes. An attempt failed, as the mother of the family closed the door harshly in her face.

“We cannot make a display of ourselves” she snapped at her appalled elder son, “She was kind enough of course, but in knowing who we are, I assure you, that kindness will be gone seconds later”.

His mother brushed past him into the kitchen and with a sad sigh, he cautiously followed her. He then watched on glumly as she busied herself with food preparation.

“Besides” she said softly, using her wand to summon ingredients for baking bread onto their bench, “There’s your sister to consider, strangers will upset her, we are walking on eggshells as it is right now in this delicate situation”

“Mother, this delicate situation we cannot deal with on our own, we’re tried, she’s not getting any better” Albus pleaded with the stubborn woman.

“Do you know what will happen if her condition is discovered by the ministry?” she snapped at him.

“Yes” said the boy patiently, “They will take her away to St Mungo’s, then perhaps she might get the help she needs” he added hopefully.

“They will take her away, lock her up like the muggles do with their insane and like your father we’ll probably never see her again, she is a little girl Albus!” the woman rang out emotionally.

Albus opened his mouth to argue, but knowing it wouldn’t come to any use, closed it again. Choosing instead to direct his attention sadly to the floor.

Things were not the same and he could feel it. Since the attack, his sister had withdrawn into herself and as she did, a dark cloud now lay across their once stable household. She wasn’t the same happy little girl as before. She barely spoke and was constantly having magical fits as if possessed by a demon. Worse still, there was nothing they could to help her. What was occurring, was unknown dark magic that they didn’t know of and it was growing worse and worse by day. With their father gone, his mother was doing her best to manage her and everything else, but it wasn’t enough.

“Look” said his mother sternly, reaching up into a cupboard to pull down a book, one comprised of essays from old age theorist’s, “Be a good boy and go study” she added handing the book to him, - “you’ll be attending Hogwarts very soon and if there is one thing you can do for me, it’s to use your intelligence and your outstanding ability to do well in your schooling, Aberforth can assist with everything else, - go on!” she added harshly, making a gesture to shoo him away.

“Yes mother” he responded weakly as he turned to walk out of the kitchen and back up to his room. The place where he spent the majority of his newer days, on his own.

~

“Hey Dumbledore, planning on torturing any muggles later today” -

“Don’t provoke him, he might lose his mind and attack you too” –

For the first month of school it was like this, taunts and jeers followed him most places he went.

“Ignore them” his new friend Elphias murmured next to them as they made their way down the fourth-floor corridor towards Transfiguration, “they just want a rise, don’t give it to them”

Albus turned his head and smiled weakly at him. He was right of course, but it still didn’t make him feel particularly better. If he had enough sense to fathom it, he’d have known this was coming. After his father’s arrest, the family had disappeared from all community and social life by his mother’s discretion. The absence of word from them, lead predictably to gossip mongering and excruciated opinions of their moral standing. If Albus could have talked sense into his mother, he’d have told her that hiding away would only make it worse, but he couldn’t talk to her about anything anymore. Every attempt to discuss their future, was met with his dismissal. Every attempt to assist with Ariana’s worsening condition, likewise, met with his dismissal. All the while his little brother seeing only his absence was growing more and more resentful of him every day. Something which deeply upset Albus, considering they used to get along so much better. They were never best friends but at least communication in the past could be met without falsified judgement.

So, in a way, he was relieved to finally get away from his home and attend school. Though the receival he was now obtaining due to his family’s name, was not improving his overall spirits. But as Elphias said, giving into the sadness and injustice would not make feel any better, so gracefully and humbly, he went on with his business, absorbing himself in his classes of which he was gaining at least some a small shred of satisfaction.

He wasn’t just doing well within them; he was excelling and at a fantastic level. Already the teachers were murmuring excitedly amongst themselves. Claiming to have not seen magic of this ability before. Already there was talk of him being the most interesting student so far to grace the institution. Which was good for his academic credentials, but not so much his popularity. Rather than be impressed, the students were now using this as leverage to get even more of a rise out of him and taunts about being ‘special’ were now adding to the taunts about being a muggle hater. This lasted about 6 months until and against his normally peaceful nature, he felt the time had finally come to put a stand on his position. He wasn’t the son of a muggle hater of which his kind father never was, nor a target to those with insecurity problems willing to take it out of him, who to be frank – had enough issues of his own to contend with. So one day, whilst out in the courtyard, he decided to make an example of his ‘special’ magic ability.

On this day, the usual group of Slytherin bullies had once more cornered himself and his friend Elphias. The leader of the group was a boy with the last name Cornish, who had good physique and was never too shy to show if off. With a sneer, he stepped forward and sized the skinny, red haired boy up.

“Come on Dumbledore” Cornish jeered, “Why don’t you go ahead and use some of your magic on me like your father did to those muggles”

“You don’t want me to do that” said Albus quietly and calmly back at him.

“Is that a threat?” the boy replied with a laugh, “Or are you just too scared to face up to the fact that your family is muggle hating scum and you yourself are a freak” he added with a sneer, generating further laughs from the clones standing around him.

A fiery light flashed across Albus’ eyes and next thing, a blaze shot out across the field. Screams echoed off the castle walls as students raced away from the surge. But Albus had no intention if harming anyone, despite how frustrated he was, he only wanted to make an example. So, he willed the blazing red fire away from the rest of the crowd and instead directed it to form a circle around the trembling Slytherin students.

The leader recoiled as Albus stepped closer to the flames. It was him who was now sizing the other up and down, which he did before an easy wave of his hand extinguished the flames.

“I didn’t come to this school to start fights with any of you” he said calmly to the group, though his voice was purposely loud enough to reach the rest of the students in the courtyard as well. “Shall this nonsense continue, I can assure you I can do magic much more powerful and terrible than you’ve seen today, but I don’t wish to, I only wish to receive my education in peace and that goes for my friend here as well” he added with a nod in Elphias’ direction.

He then turned a composed gaze back towards the leader.

“Do we have an understanding?” he asked politely

The boy’s lips curled as he nodded his head.

“Good” said Albus’ satisfied, “Come on Elphias” he then gestured to the wide-eyed boy, who like a puppy dog, followed eagerly in his wake.

and no one spoke again about what happened that day, they only knew from that point on, not to disrespect Albus Dumbledore.

~

From fear to awe, Albus’ skills grew throughout the years and as did the admiration that now followed. Memories of him being the son of a muggle hater, had all blown away like a phoenix feather in the wind by time he reached his 5th year. In fact, the one time it was brought up, by an attention seeking fellow Gryffindor. Albus reacted by setting his terrible fourposter bedroom curtains on fire as a once more reminder of that incident in the courtyard. No harm was done. The boy shut up immediately and Albus got a new set of curtains.

But even though school life was at last bringing him some ramifications of joy, his home life of course still wasn’t. He’d would come home on holidays eager and willing to assist, only to be shunned over and over again by his mother. By this point, the woman was beginning to take some sort of refuge in his grades and was therefore pushing him to study harder than ever. There was always a book he hadn’t read or a person of interest she wished him to make contact with. It was therefore, eventually … that he just stopped trying.

Isolated from his family, within his own home, he would then go to bed at night imagining the warm company of others instead.

~

For Albus was not only isolated within his family, but by the time he had reached the age of 16, he’d also come to the realisation and understanding that he was isolated within himself. Magical society’s shared in common with muggles, their rationally and ideals on what was considered ‘proper’ and ‘natural’ when it came to relationships and attraction. Making same sex relationships legally forbidden. The most extreme wizard pure blood fanatics claimed it was magic gone wrong at birth and that those with inclinations should be locked away and punished. The more common though however, was that same sex attraction was a threat to the magic community, putting them at risk for extinction by way of discontinued births. These laws and this common way of thinking forced Albus to keep this ‘unnatural’ part of himself a secret within the inner depths of his soul. Hoping beyond hope, that one day he might wake up and all unpleasant thoughts about those his own biological sex, would just wash away and be replaced with that of women. The accepted type of attraction across communities all over the world, wizard and muggle alike.

But alas, it wasn’t to be, and the secret morphed overtime into a sense of shame and insecurity that was his alone to keep. Such things cannot be shared with anyone, not even the closest of friends and certainty not his family, that were the furthest thing from close to him by this point. 

Then to his massive misfortune, eyes began following him within his 7th year, glued always to the back of his head wherever he went. They were the eyes of Adam Cornish, the same leader of the Slytherin gang who he had threatened back in their first year. The same eyes that had snuck glances at him continuously throughout the years. Curious, but unintimidated, Albus chose politely to ignore him. It was a tactic that did not go too favourably with the larger boy who decided to retaliate by grabbing his attention – literally. Strolling down the 5th floor corridor late one night whilst supervising the prefects on duty, the now Head Boy was suddenly grabbed by the waist from behind and forced physically into an empty classroom.

“Get off me … _get_ … CORNISH” he spluttered bewilderedly, once able to see his aggressor.

The boy never good with words, or anything really, decided once more respond with physicality and slammed the slimmer boy into wall. From there, he joined their lips together and Albus far from aroused, flicked his wand and shot him backwards off him.

The boy staggered harshly, but otherwise kept his footing.

“What-is-the-meaning-of-this” Albus spluttered between panicked breathes, his wand outstretched in his shaking hands, “What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“What else?” the boy said between his own raspy breathes that didn’t last long, as they were soon replaced with an evil smile, “I know what you are Dumbledore”

“and what is that, in your books I’m already a muggle hater and freak, what more exists within that brain of yours that defines me” he responded with the best attempt at calm he could, given the current situation.

“A sodomite” the boy replied silkily.

Albus’ eyes widened and body trembling, he dropped his wand to the ground.

“Yes” the boy crooned, taking small steps back towards him, “A filthy sodomite, and to think I thought you couldn’t have possibly sunk any lower, wait till everyone finds out about this” he added with a gleeful expression.

“It’s been 6 years” Albus now said, his body still shaking, “Have you forgotten what happened last time you tried to threaten me?”

The boy simply kicked his wand further away and placed his hands on the wall either side of him.

“But you know … they don’t have to find out” he said in the same horrible silkily tone that had Albus’ chest beating rapidly, “you and I, we could reach another _understanding_ ” he added, gazing intently down at the other.

“What are you –“ Albus began stammering

“Oh, I think you know” said the boy in harsher tone, as he then took his hands off the wall and placed them on others hips instead .

Before Albus had a moment to even think let alone react, he was pulled inwards towards the other who once more attacked his lips.

As Albus struggled, the larger boy fastened one arm securely around his ribcage, whilst the hand of his other arm, trailed eagerly down his back. Albus’ breath hitched as the hand then crept past the material of his pants and threatened to go further …

Thankfully, the door to the classroom swung open and a figure came charging in.

Headmaster Phineas Black looked the two boys up and down, before a look of pure disgust developed across his face. 

“Explain?” he said to the boys in a deadly whisper.

“Dumbledore used his magic to overwhelm me sir” Cornish pleaded with feigned innocence, “You know how powerful he is, I couldn’t stop him, he forced me into this room”

“Are you completely daft” Albus exclaimed incredulously, “Your hands are on me right now!”

“Cornish get back to bed instantly” the headmaster roared, “Any word of this incident and you’ll be expelled on the spot, that’s my final say, Dumbledore, you’ll escort me to the my office, instantly”

Albus blinked rapidly, then groaned.

Headmaster Black favoured the Slytherins, it was a known fact throughout the school that not even the Head Boy could make a compromise against. Which is why he then found himself in his office not 5 minutes later.

“Sit” the Headmaster snarled at him and Albus having no other choice, obliged him.

As he did, the Headmaster produced from his wand, a lizard looking Patronus that then scurried away through the walls for some unknown destination. Albus with confused wide eyes, turned his attention from it, back onto the cold face of his Headmaster who was now positively glaring at him.

“Dumbledore you’re a smart boy, the whole wizarding community of Great Britain has been made well aware of that over the last couple of years” he said in an authorizing tone.

“Sir, can I please –“ Albus interjected hopefully

“and being that person, you’ve put this school in rather good spirit, your excellence at magic has had Hogwarts revelling in strong favour with the ministry and prophet alike”

Albus nodded his head courteously in response. 

“Which is why I will not for one mere second put up with this disgusting behaviour on your behalf” he then snarled, making Albus recoil in intimidation, “You should be ashamed of yourself, you should be ashamed of your own willingness to put this school at risk of embarrassment by way of even thinking that kind of behaviour is acceptable”

“Its … not” Albus tried desperately to intervene.

“You will bury it away and we will never speak of it again” his headmaster further snarled, “Do I make myself clear?”

Albus swallowed the bile in his throat and nodded obediently.

“Good” the Headmaster responded coldly, “Now wait here a few minutes, your friend shouldn’t be long”

“Yes sir” Albus replied weakly, not having the slightest idea of who the Headmaster was referring to. However, he didn’t have too long to wait, as 10 minutes or so later, a knock came at the door and Elphias was summoned in accompanied by the lizard Patronus.

“Doge, you are to watch over your friend Dumbledore for the rest of the night, make sure he goes to bed and sleeps with not a single other boy within your dormitory looked at or touched, we’ll do this every night until he realises that his attractions are iniquitous” he said with another disgusted look at Albus who by this point was gazing pink cheeked down at his feet.

“Um” said Elphias understandably bewildered, - but not vague to subject, “Yes sir” he added thickly.

“Good” said the Headmaster satisfied, “and you shall return here tomorrow and report back to me, understood?” he added nastily.

“Yes sir” Elphias replied weakly,

“Escort him out” the Headmaster then said with a nod at Albus, who could not have left the room quicker.

“Albus” said Elphias weakly as he brushed past him and down the spiral staircase.

“Go” the Headmaster ordered harshly and Elphias nodding timidly, closed the door and raced down after his friend. However, by time he got back out into the corridor, Albus was already gone.

He found him not long afterwards curled up in his bed. Though rather than approach him, he chose considerately to return to bed himself. Whatever occurred, whatever came next, they could talk about it in the morning. For now, it was best to leave him and his thoughts alone in peace.

~

When Elphias woke early the next morning however, he was alarmed to find his friends bed empty. After dressing himself hastily, he rushed out of the dormitory and into the common room. It was empty, so in vain hope, he went instead down to the Great Hall, - which was also empty. So with a worried frown, he stood in the Entrance Hall and contemplated where else Albus could have gone?

The library? – perhaps, The grounds? – no too cold.

Then it clicked, Albus who was strangely fond of heights, often liked to position himself up on top of the tallest tower in the castle, - The Astronomy Tower. It was there he often went when he needed to a quiet place to think and reflect and it was there, perched on the stone rail overlooking the grounds, with his arms wrapped around his knees, Elphias found him.

The sight of him alarmed the other greatly. For normally the boy’s shoulder length hair was kept neatly back with a ribbon. This morning however, it was swept over his shoulder, seemingly unbrushed. He hadn’t bothered to change out of the clothes he wore last night either, which were still on him, crinkled and flattened. But it wasn’t his appearance that had Elphias most concerned, it was the fact that his friend was unmistakably crying.

He took a few careful steps towards him. No matter how difficult his life was, not matter how hard the challenge, never once had Elphias ever seen the strong-willed boy falter and therefore seeing him like in this state, was something that had him deeply affected.

“Albus” he whispered softly, placing a gentle hand of the boy’s shoulder.

“Leave me alone Elphias” his friend replied between sobs.

“No” he then said firmly, whist moving to sit next to him on the stone rail.

“It doesn’t matter Albus” he then said in a reassuring voice after a few quiet seconds, “It doesn’t matter”

He placed a hand on the others quivering shoulder once more and finally, Albus lifted his face from his hands to gazed teary eyed up at him.

“You once asked me if I were repulsed by you, are you telling me now that in knowing what I am, you’re not repulsed by me?” he asked him miserably

“Of course, not” he replied gently, “We are made the way we are; it doesn’t change who you are to me, besides by all accounts, it was him who attacked you right? who’s the one who is repulsive here?”

Albus coughed a little, then met Elphias reassuring gaze once more.

“How did he even know?” he then asked bitterly.

“Violet Combe from Beuxbatons” he admitted grimly, to the other’s surprise and disbelief, “She started a few nasty rumours when you politely rejected her affections in Cairo last year, most people just ignored it, believing it to be pettiness on her behalf, Cornish obviously chose not to … - I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to upset you, you have enough on your plate already”

Albus looked at him warily for a couple of seconds, before then pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment from his robe pocket that he handed to him.

“It arrived from mother yesterday” he said between more coughs, “which is why I didn’t notice Cornish last night, I was so distracted, it’s about father”

Elphias looked at him sincerely willing him to continue

“He’s dying” he then said with another sob, burying his head in his arms once more, “He promised he’d always be there for me”

Elphias didn’t say anything to that, instead he moved closer to the other and allowed him to cry into his shoulder. For the person who had always been his strength at the time he needed it, it was the most he could possibly do in such a dire and needed situation.

~

One month later, Albus still miserable and upset, was taken down to the grounds for a walk around the lake by his friend. It was now spring and what was before, a crystal expanse of ice, was now soft and flowing, reflective of the warm trickles of sunlight that were promising a pleasant season. 

“You know” said Elphias sheepishly, who had his shoulder around him, “I’ve been thinking, after school, why not you and me, not do anything for a bit, we owe it ourselves to have a bit of a break, get out and see a bit of the world maybe” he added with a smile at the other.

Albus looked up at him with a frown, then turned away once more and sighed .

“I’d really like that Elphias” he said softly, “But mother is counting on me to get a job come summer, to assist with the household, our finances haven’t been the same since father was taken away”

Elphias walked them a few more paces then sighed himself

“Albus” he said gently, removing his arm from his shoulder and grabbing the other’s hand instead, “We’ve know each other for 6 years now and not once in that time have I ever seen you perform a selfish act, everything you ever do you do for other people. Your family, this school, the student body ensemble, please just this once have a bit of daring and do something for yourself, something you want to do”

Albus said nothing, instead he continued to walk on a few paces so that he was now standing inches away from the glistening lake shoreline.

“I remember how excited you were about Ciaro and how much you enjoyed being in a place that wasn't here nor home, I also think it’ll be very good for you to get away for a bit, it doesn’t have to be forever, maybe just 6 months and then you can come back and get your job, be amazing and all that” Elphias further insisted.

Albus sighed deeply and used his wand to then create a ripple that glided across the expanse of water.

“I’ll think about, ok” he said calmly to which Elphias beamed. 

“Okay” he replied happy and content.

~

Some months later the boys were sat at a table in The Leaky Cauldron, perusing eagerly over their travel notes.

“Here you go lads” the grey-haired landlady said boisterously, whilst placing two butterbeer’s down in front of them, “Two drinks for the travelling comrades, so you’ve decided upon Egypt first then?” she then asked enthusiastically.

“Yes” said Albus beaming up at her, “Whilst I was there last year, we barely had time to look around the tombs and pyramids, I want to explore those in depth and study the old ruin text”

“Will be right up your alley Albus my love” said the woman fondly, “some of the most complicated ruins those are, but for you it’ll be a synch I’m sure”

“Thanks Lucy” he replied gracefully “and thank you for your hospitality over the last three days as well”

“Always” she responded with a wink, “Always happy to have you here”

At that she then shuffled away and he went back to studying his notes. Elphias from the seat opposite, gazed at him with a mixed expression, that Albus caught in the corner of his eye.

“What?” he asked the boy lightly, looking up.

“Nothing” Elphias replied with a genuine smile, “This is the happiest I’ve ever seen you, that’s all”

Albus looked at him, then blushed.

“It’s because you were right” he said softly, “I’m in a position now where for the first time in years, I don’t have to worry about anyone or anything but myself, and maybe you” he added teasingly to the other who snorted.

“I’m really looking forward to getting away for a bit, it’ll be like grasping freedom for the first time ever” he then added dreamily to which, Elphias smiled broadly at him.

“and you’re going to be fantastic otherwise, once our travelling is done, you can get any position you want to, your magical ability already has you known and respected around the country, I know you’ll do great things with it” he offered kindly.

Albus blushed a little more and directed his eyes back down to his notes in embarrassment. Elphias then placed his hands over his and gazed wickedly at him.

“You know” he said playfully, “Such an occasion calls for something stronger, I’m 18 now, so how about I order us some real drinks? Lucy won’t mind” he added cheekily

His companion looked scandalised for a total of three seconds then laughed.

“Sure” he said heartedly, “But if its bitter, don’t expect me to finish it”

“Right you are” said Elphias happily as he then moved away from his stool and over to the bar. As he did, a grey owl flew in through the window and landed in front of Albus. He gazed at it curiously, before making to undo the envelope attached to his leg.

“Two erm, what do you recommend Lucy?” asked Elphias politely, to the smiling landlady up at the bar 

“For Albus’ tastebuds, let’s go with mead to play it safe” she said with a wink, to which Elphias laughed.

“Ok” he agreed eagerly, as the lady then bent down under the counter to look for the precise liquor she had in mind.

Lifting herself back up from her previously bent position, she hummed contently whilst uncorking a bottle of thick amber liquid. Having noticed something concerning, she then paused in her attempts and stared worryingly over at the boy still seated a distance away.

“Albus love” she questioned with caution, “are you alright?”

Elphias turned back round abruptly and saw, as she did, his friend sat frozen in his seat, staring white faced at the parchment clasped in his hands.

“Albus” Elphias said loudly in attempts to break the boy from his daze, “What’s the matter?”

The boy didn’t answer, instead he clumsily rose to his feet and ran full speed out off the bar and into muggle London.

“Albus!” Elphias called out frantically as he raced to catch up.

Pulling the door open and emerging himself out onto The Strand, he looked around helplessly for any sign of his friend. But there was nothing to see, not even a slightest wisp of red hair.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) Sorry, I literally don't have an explanation for why the headmasters keep arriving in the nick of time. Noise and commotion is my best bet. I wanted that moment to also really convey the different ways Albus and Gellert have henceforth dealt with their sexualities, and how each have been seen and approached in relation to it. A way to showcase Albus as vulnerable due to his and Gellert more assertive and confident in relation to his. 
> 
> (ii) The fact that I've added Albus having a good relationship with his father and his friend Elphias, also conveys a difference between the two. Albus has a greater perspective on love, having had it in the past whereas up until this point, Gellert hasn't had any love at all. 
> 
> Any thoughts or feedback, post it below :)


	8. Conversations in Quiet Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally happy enough with this chapter to post it. 
> 
> I'm being a bit of a perfectionist with this story, so forgive the slower than normal updates. Plus, is anyone else getting bogged down during the silly season? I am 😪

  1. Conversations in quiet places.



As expected, Albus was nowhere to be seen the next day. He had predicted that the conversation between the two siblings the night before might have done well to demotivate him from leaving the house and coming out to meet him. Remaining burdened and trapped by whatever mysterious thing it was that was keeping him locked inside it.

Gellert wasn’t overly concerned.

The boy’s motivations and priorities were something he could work on over time, but for now, he was busy enough on his own terms. Studying with great intensity, the books his aunt had put aside for him. Plopped lazily on the red velvet sofa his aunt had placed in the attic, he pursued through each marked text with deep, unyielding concentration.

_Emeric Klein, vastly known for the reign of terror he pursuit across the South of Britain during the early middle ages, was perhaps of the one of most vile and aggressive of all known dark wizards. With his immensely powerful wand that spectators often referred to as the ‘Deathstick’, he caused chaotic disruption between muggles and wizards prompting what was some of the earliest known executions for witchcraft within Wessex._

“arrogant fool” Gellert murmured with an eye roll

_For how immensely powerful he was, his deadly reign was short lived, as he was slaughtered in a savage duel against Egbert the Egregious, whom was believed to have taken possession of the Deathstick upon his defeat._

It was then at the bottom of the page, Gellert noticed a note scribbled by his aunt.

_‘Antioch Peverell recorded death was July 1214, 5 years before Emeric Klein came into prominence. He died somewhere within modern Devon, the same area to which Klein first recorded attacks began, Antioch’s brother Ignotus, lays buried within the church cemetery of Godric’s Hollow’_

Making a mental note to take a walk to the cemetery at some point this week, Gellert continued on …

~

By time he had sorted through all of his aunts’ notes, of which, the stone and the cloak were also marked out, 5 days had passed. Though to his annoyance, it wasn’t all spent up in the attic. As he, by his aunt’s insistence, had also escorted her across counties, meeting her acquaintances and attending meetings with her and her publishers in London. She was shortly due to release a book that would be used within the Hogwarts curriculum, titled -

A History of Magic.

…

When Gellert wasn’t studying the Hallows, he took time out to read through her text and as he did, it became the foundation of much of their discussions over afternoon tea and mealtimes. He could freely admit to himself, that his aunt whom he had always been enchanted by to a small degree throughout his youth, was starting to grow on him. Aside from her vast intelligence and expertise of various important magical topics, she had a genuine kindness and caring instinct that could make even the coldest of boys such as Gellert, warm up to her. It he could swallow his pride enough to admit it, his days within this small sunny village, were bringing about a sense of comfort he’d been vastly lacking in his lonely life up until now. Rather than waking up on a morning disconcerted which was his usual norm, especially after a night of disturbing visions, he was instead waking up with a warm feeling of contentment and positive attitude towards the day ahead. Even if that day was alas, - another day of being dragged from place to place by the overly enthusiastic woman whose home he resided in.

~

On his 6th day in Britain, feeling as if he’d been shut away in the attic for far too long, he decided for the first time since his arrival, to take a walk around the village. Pushing down the desire to want to return to the house of the hill, he instead made purposeful tracks towards the village cemetery. Though his aunt had confirmed it, as did the books that happened to contain a reference or two to the otherwise unnoteworthy and unrecorded family, he wanted to see the gravestone and it's marking for himself. To really wrench in the otherwise obvious premise, that these brothers were indeed the ones from the story.

Trailing his way up the stone steps and past the small church, he moved through the iron gate and stepped prudently onto the holy earth where the dead were laid to rest. Like the church and the village itself, the cemetery was small and could be ambled across within a small space of a few minutes. The grass between the headstones was as lush as the hills surrounding the village and the site was separated from the rest of the communal area, by an iron fence that weaved its way around the small hill it sat upon. With at least 50 or so headstones laid out neatly across the ground, Gellert set about his task of finding the exact one he was looking for. As some of the earliest dates were positioned in a place closest to the church, it didn’t take him too long to discover it. A stone rectangular monument suggesting that the family of the departed must have had good wealth; and the clean and kept state in comparison to those nearby covered in moss, also suggesting that they still lived close by somewhere. Bending down slightly, he trailed a finger across the slightly cracked, eroding stone and sure enough, positioned at the very top, was the unmistakable carving of a triangle, circle and vertical line. The Deathly Hallows. The name on the stone was written in ruin, but Gellert an expert could read it clearly, - Ignotus Peverell. It was very clear evidence to be sure.

Before Gellert had a moment to contemplate this notion further, his thoughts became suddenly and pleasantly interrupted.

“Is that why you’ve come here?” came a sweet voice from over his shoulder.

Stiffening a little, Gellert returned to full length and turned to gaze at its source.

There standing at the gate entrance to the cemetery, the red head boy of his very often late-night thoughts stood smiling at him, a bouquet of white roses clutched in his thin hand.

Raising an eyebrow for good measure, Gellert decided to test him.

“What do you mean by that statement?” he questioned innocently.

“The Deathly Hallows” the boy confirmed walking across the grass and over to him, “One of my favourite childhood stories to be honest”

“and what knowledge do you have in relation to it” Gellert further asked.

The boy stood in front of him now and after a few minutes of studying the other’s face, he laughed slightly. A melodious sound that made Gellert heart skip a beat.

“Not much let’s be fair” he said casually, “It’s a story”

“Is it though?” Gellert questioned with a another raised eyebrow, “You don’t then believe in a probability of them existing?”

“A stone that brings people back from the dead is too hopeful to be true” the boy replied, a sad, bitter expression now replacing the light and curious one from before.

Gellert gazed enquiringly at him and the boy suddenly taken back by his own statement, now looked horrorstruck.

Clearing his throat with the air of embarrassment, he gave Gellert a polite nod and proceeded onwards. But Gellert, with respect and courtesy far from his mind, followed him intently from behind.

They walked further into the cemetery, about 5 rows, until the boy suddenly turned and made his way slowly down one. Within it, he stopped and stared glumly at a newly enacted headstone and bending down, he placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the adjoining grass. Gellert with the air of grace, walked up to him and stood cautiously behind, lowering his gaze to read the writing carved within the dove coloured marble.

Sacred to the Memory of

Kendra Dumbledore

Died 18 May 1899

Aged 48 years.

Where Your Treasure Is, Your Heart Will Be Also.

He turned his gaze back to the kneeling boy, who despite having noticed his presence, kept his gaze firmly ahead.

“My mother” he said softly and suddenly Gellert understood, at least partially everything.

“I’m sorry” he said to the boy sincerely.

Turning his head slightly up to look up at him, the boy smiled politely at him.

“Thank you” he murmured and turned his gaze back towards the headstone.

Tactfully, Gellert took a seat on the grass next to him and the two were quiet for a moment.

“Was she unwell?” he then asked the other gently.

The boy sighed and shook his head,

“No, it was a case of magic gone wrong” he confirmed, “Mother liked to experiment” he then added with a somewhat, slightly thick tone, which gave Gellert the inclination he might not be telling the truth. Wanting to tread softly, he spoke again.

“My sincerest apologies again, my aunt failed to mention this to me, so up until now I did not know” he said very cautiously.

“It’s more than fine” the other stated in a reassuring tone, “Your aunt is a sincere woman, she perhaps felt it was my job to tell you”

“Of course,” he agreed and the two sat in silence some more.

Gazing upon the white roses placed over the grass, Gellert had a sudden prompting thought. 

“Was your mother a woman well lived” he asked the other gently, whom in response, blinked warily up at him.

“Well… yes I suppose so” he replied in confusion, to which Gellert then offered him his own reassuring gaze.

“Well perhaps not the flowers of mourning then” he said pointedly, “perhaps a much livelier colour, to celebrate a wonderful life

Waving his hand across, he turned the roses from porcelain to bright red. Their new fragrance reminding Albus of the sweet-smelling perfumes, his mother once used to brew in her cauldron.

He then smiled broadly at the blonde boy next to him.

“Thank you Gellert” he said graciously, as the other made to stand.

Gellert nodding, offered a hand back down to him.

“Shall we?” he asked smoothly, and the boy smiling still, took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

From there, they walked back to the Peverell grave on which they carelessly sat. The atmosphere of the cemetery was quiet and peaceful, and each boy revelled in it.

“I’m sorry” the red-haired boy then admitted quietly, “For not meeting you out in the field, I had a disagreement at home and my family took priority”

“I understand” Gellert replied, staring intriguingly across at him.

“I wanted to come to Bathilda’s and apologise, but I just felt … somewhat rather foolish” he then said, blushing a little.

Gellert smiled smugly at him.

“There is no need to on account of me” he said softly, “and I’m sorry you didn’t”

The boy shot a glance at him and blushed even more.

“The words on the bottom of the headstone” Gellert then enquired, “They were rather beautiful, ‘Where your treasure is, your heart will be also’”

“Oh yes” the boy said with a soft smile, “Mother used to refer to us children as her treasure, on account of how valuable we were to her. Despite how difficult things were in the end, she loved us very much. It seemed fitting as it was we her children who buried her”

“Not your father?” Gellert then asked

A question he immediately regretted, because soon as he asked it, the boy’s face fell once more.

“No” he said very quietly, “My father isn’t here anymore either, its just me and my siblings”

Gellert frowned deeply at that and the two stayed silence for a time.

“There is hope in the resurrection stone” Gellert then said gently after a few passing moments, “Shall I find it, I’ll be sure to give it to you”

“That’s very sweet of you Gellert, but I don’t think it exists” the other disagreed, whilst raising himself to his feet.

“No?” he questioned, standing also, “Come with me” he then said wickedly, taking the boys hand in his own.

Before the other was given a chance to protest, Gellert whirled them away from the cemetery and back into the confines of his aunt’s quiet attic. From there, he walked casually over to the table laden with books and notetaking.

“You see, have a look at these notes, I believe …”

He suddenly stopped speaking upon taking into account the others state. He was still standing in the same place gazing at Gellert with a look of pure befuddlement.

“You’re 16” he said bewilderedly, “How do you know how to apparate?”

Gellert looked the boy up and down, then smirked

“I’m self-taught?” he said silkily.

“Self …” the other began in an amazed tone.

“Albus, I would be more than pleasured to indulge you with the expanse of my magical capability very soon, but for now I must insist” he added in an impatient tone, summoning the boy over to where he was standing by the table.

“Right of course, my apologies” the other replied with red cheeks, as he walked cautiously over.

Gellert nodded at him, then returned his attention to the particular piece of parchment he had within his hand.

“Unlike the wand, the stone and the cloak are far more difficult to find traces of within historical records, for understandable reasons, but it you read this here” he said, gesturing a piece of parchment meaningfully at the other.

Albus following the command, took the parchment gently from the others grasp and trailed his eyes across it. Realising with interest, that it was a very old and ragged newspaper article.

…

_Marcellus Penvill, aged 43 was sent to St Mungo’s yesterday, for claiming that a family heirloom had managed to extract the long-gone spirit of his deceased father. Penvill whose has a history of false claims and previous conviction of fraud, will be treated for madness by the sits top healers, and further charged with indecency for his outcry’s._

He looked back up at Gellert.

“You believe that ‘Penvill’ is a name that associates back to Peverell?” he confirmed.

“Could well and truly be” Gellert replied in a precise tone, “But if it were, the name has now disappeared, possibly changed by relatives who wanted no association with the man everyone believed to be mad, even still, it is evidence, even if it is weak”

“Very weak” the other admitted.

“But then look at this instead” said Gellert, pointing him towards his other notes, “All of this, is proof of the elder wand being transferred from hand to hand in bloody combat over the former centuries, its had different names, ‘deathstick, ‘wand of destiny’, each time stolen from the owner the same way it was originally stolen from Antioch Peverell”

“Goodness” said Albus with astonishment, staring bewilderedly at the collection of parchment and books in front of him “How long have you been researching this for?”

“About 2 years” the other replied smoothly, “But the bulk of these notes, I have my historian aunt to thank for”

Albus smiled weakly at him, before turning his attention back to the notes.

“May I?” he asked politely, moving his hand towards the set of parchment Gellert had pointed out. 

“You may” said Gellert complacently, watching him as he began the task of reading each scribbled note and bookmarked page within Gellert’s quantity

~

A couple of hours or so later, the boy who was now sat crossed legged on the velvet sofa, finally closed his last book and gave Gellert a perplexed expression.

“Perhaps you are right” he then said brightly, “Perhaps there is a chance, be it slim, that these items are in fact genuinely real, but if you find them, what might I ask, do you intend to do with them?”

“Hmmm” Gellert contemplated softly, picking himself up from the floor where he was sat, and moving across to sit purposely close to the other on the small sofa. A movement that the other reacted to with the once more appearance of flushed cheeks. Once settled in his seat, Gellert turned his pointed attention towards the other, who gave him eye contact to show he was listening. 

“Since I was young, I had a vision of what the world could be if were placed within the right hands. Hands that wish to do well for the good of all wizardkind. Those hands would reinvent the laws that keep us hidden and generate justice for wrongdoing and indiscretion by muggles. It’ll be a world in which we are free to live openly, the way we were created” he said gently to the other.

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You want to break down the Statutory of Magic?” he said slowly and clearly, “and you wish to do so by achieving invincibly?”

“My power is advanced, but I am one person and still young” he said in a matter of fact tone, “With the elder wand however, my power could extend rapidly, vigorously … and to think also, aside from its use for yourself, imagine what else the stone could be used for” he then added with an almost evil grin.

Albus nodded politely and shifted his gaze away.

Gellert frowned slightly, then purposely moved himself even closer towards him, so that their hips were now touching. The other stiffened at the contact and Gellert quick to settle his disquiet, placed a hand over his in a gesture of comfort.

“Do you not agree?” the other pressured gently, “Albus tell me, have you or someone you’ve know directly or indirectly been hurt by a muggle? Does this life of hiding away hold any advantage to you or say, a friend, or member of your family?”

Something in the way of a shadow now crept across the boy’s face.

“No” he said bitterly, “It doesn’t”

“But the laws can be reinvented, and muggles placed aside, we shouldn’t have to live in fear on account of them, especially not whilst we hold the power to invoke fear and generate order”

“Power to invoke fear and generate order?” the boy then enquired with raised eyebrows, “What your implying sounds almost like a dictatorship”.

“A revolution” Gellert corrected firmly, “A new way of being, a way in which all wizards and witches can achieve their potential and be allowed to live a life without fear, and what I suggest isn’t all to do with magic. I envision a world in which people can be free to be who they are, with the right to make their own choices by way of the heart” he further implied

The boy’s eyes widened a tad.

“Do you see merit in that ideal?” Gellert pressured knowingly.

“Yes” the boy responded faintly, “In more ways than one I do”

Gellert then smiled deeply and triumphantly, knowing he had chosen the right path into the boy’s deep self-conscious.

“Your power and intelligence could benefit me greatly” he then said assertively, “If you were to assist me in my search…”

Silence fell across the pair again as Gellert gazed intensely at the wide-eyed boy next to him.

“You want me to …” the boy began in a cautious tone.

“I want you to think about it” Gellert interrupted firmly, “That’s all I am asking, for now”

In response, the boy looked him up and down once more, then at last, nodded his head slightly.

“Good” said Gellert satisfied, then in a way of finalising the conversation, he moved swiftly onto his feet, “Shall I escort you home? your siblings I assume, are missing you greatly”

“Indeed” the said other sadly, whilst accepting a hand from Gellert and rising to stand.

~

Night had fallen by the time they were walking down the stone path, back in the direction of the house on the hill. As they walked on in silence, suddenly and somewhat timidly, the red-haired boy turned towards the other.

“Why haven’t you been traced?” he asked him softly.

Gellert looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled

“I’ll share my secrets with you, when you share yours with me” he responded simply.

“My secrets?” the other questioned innocently.

“Yes’ said Gellert softly, “For example, how did your mother really die?”

The other suddenly stopped and looked at him thunderstruck.

“Hey” Gellert said gently, turning back round to him and taking his hands within his own, “All in good time Albus, you don’t have to make decisions nor tell me your secrets right away, but shall you eventually grow to trust me, I can assure you, they’ll remain as dear to me as they are to you”

The boy studied him closely, then nervously nodded. 

“Ok” he replied in a shaky breath.

“and it comes to my noticeable attention, that you are a boy who does not give away his trust so easily” Gellert then said in an even softer, but more determined voice, “But I can assure you, you can be gifted with not only my confidence, but also my protection, I will never seek to hurt you”

“I know” the other then replied blushingly, “You're one of the kindest boys I’ve ever met”

Gellert smiled slyly.

“and yourself one of the greatest” he further remarked, “I think our companionship will do well for us both”

The other smiled broadly at that, then laughing nervously he continued on down the path, feeling much lighter than before. Much lighter than he perhaps had all summer.

Coming into the garden of the two-storey house, with its large oak tree, the red haired boy stood by his door and turned back towards to his companion.

“I’m glad you’re here Gellert” he said sincerely, “I'm certain with you around, my summer is sure to be far more invigorating then it would have been otherwise, will you come see me tomorrow?” he added shyly.

“I can come see you anytime you like” Gellert replied with a smirk.

“Tomorrow then” the other then replied with flushed cheeks, afternoon perhaps?”

“Of course,” Gellert replied courteously.

The boy smiled at him once more, then turned to enter his house.

“You know Albus” Gellert then said abruptly, causing him to look back over his shoulder “Your genuine smile is a rather pleasant feature that truly compliments the rest of your exquisite face, I sincerely hope to see more of it”.

The boy blushed very deeply.

“Thank you” he stammered, “and for you, I will try” he then offered sincerely. 

“Good” Gellert replied with a soft, satisfied expression, “Sweet dreams Mein Schatz” he then added to the boy’s even further befuddlement. 

“What does that mean?” he enquired with interest.

“My friend” said Gellert deceptively and smirked for good measure.

“Oh” the boy said nodding, “Right of course, well to you to my friend” he then added lightly and finally re-entered his home, closing the door gently behind him. As Gellert feeling incredibly exultant, turned and left for the direction of his own.

~

Lying in bed later that night, his mind drifted in and around thoughts of the wizard whose compliance he was now slowly gaining. A simple idea had been planted within the vulnerable boys head. A foundation towards the growth of a much deeper and stronger motivation, that Gellert himself would continue to nurture and assist overtime, until it morphed into desire. He knew, from studying the others body language and reading between the lines of things said and unsaid, exactly how to reel him in; and for Gellert, still transfixed by that slight form and that delicate face, it would be an achievement well worth relishing.

“My treasure indeed” he said softly to himself and smiled with great immense satisfaction as he drifted off into pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts, feedback, suggestions ...
> 
> shoot them below :)


	9. The Intangible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying their time off work/school. 
> 
> Very much a Grindeldore chapter. Fluff and deeper moments. 
> 
> WARNING: For those who are sensitive to the topic of Christianity, please skip over the fourth segment. On that note, I don't have any prejudice towards others and their beliefs. I don't wish to offend anyone, just tell the story as it relates to its time and setting. Linking it back to the reason behind the Statuary of Magic, links made between witchcraft and satanic practice and Gellert's visions of World War II in Crimes of Grindelwald. 
> 
> Any feedback or suggestions, as always post them below and I'll very happily response.

9\. The Intangible

_“Love is an intangible thing. When you truly love, you learn that what you feel is more significant than anything that you can see. Love has more power than any weapon. It is more life giving than food or medicine. Sometimes love lasts forever and sometimes it lasts just long enough to teach you what you need to learn.”_

~

Albus hummed lightly as he set about the dreary task of baking that mornings bread. A ritual normally met with contempt, but for today, not even the feeling of being a Hogwarts house elf could drown his spirits. If anything, the smell of the loaf baking in the oven and the curious and keen eyes of sister peeking out from around the entrance, were only lifting them higher. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. 

“Morning” came his brother’s gruff voice from behind him, as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Morning” he sang back merrily, using his wand to set the table.

His brother raised his eyebrows at his abnormal, light-hearted attitude but said nothing. For now, at least …

It was when the two had settled their sister at the table, with Albus now buttering her bread for her, that he at last spoke.

“Who is he?”

Albus stopped humming and gazed up at him.

“Whom are you referring to?” he responded airily, causing his brother to roll his eyes at him. 

“That boy from yesterday” he said impatiently, “The one you were with, coming home from the cemetery?”

“Oh” said Albus happily, “That’s Gellert”

“Who?”

“Gellert Grindelwald, Bathilda Bagshot’s nephew” Albus affirmed, now spreading jam on top of the butter.

Aberforth frowned deeply, before setting about the task of buttering his own bread.

“I don’t like him” he said in a deadpan sort voice.

“That’s to be expected, you rarely like anyone” Albus responded casually, to which Ariana giggled slightly.

“I don’t like the way he was looking at you” Aberforth retaliated in a firm tone, making his brother look up at him in surprise.

A few moments of silence went past and it was then Aberforth did something that he never did, and offered him a sincere look

“Just be careful, ok” he said quietly.

Albus’ surprised look, morphed into a frown.

“Whatever you are thinking, I am sure you are just imagining it” he responded in a dismissive tone of voice, as he then raised himself up from the table and disappeared out the room. Aberforth’s glaring eyes following him each step of the way. 

~

His brother was young, judgement and understood very little.

For Albus, this summer had become the darkest of his life so far. So dark he felt as if he were constantly trapped in a relentless fog of thick gloom. His parents were dead and any hope he had for a happy start to his new independent and successful life, disintegrated. Ensnared in his small house, in this small village. Magical potential wasted on baking bread and dusting curtains. But that was before he came …

Gellert was a new source of light for him.

A young wizard with magic superiority such as himself, an extreme level of intelligence and unrelenting ambition. Someone who wanted to change laws for the greater good of everybody, so that wizards no longer had to hide away. There would be no more little boys, beating up little girls. There would be no need to have to keep Ariana a secret anymore. It could be freedom for them both, however impossible the chances were. He smiled softly to himself as he wound a blue ribbon through his hair. Somehow, he had no doubt in believing Gellert was the type to make the impossible, possible. He seemed the type that would stop at nothing to achieve his desires and Albus greatly admired that. He wasn’t trapped like him; he was a shooting star across the nights sky. Moving constantly forward, burning brightly, passionately …

Whatever Aberforth saw in those unique mismatched eyes was not the same as what Albus saw. Perhaps his eyes had been closed? Perhaps not … what he instead saw was exactly that, - _passion_. He saw in those eyes the same feeling he felt in his heart each time he gazed up at that handsome face.

“No” he said to himself firmly and gripping his hair tightly, “These thoughts are dangerous, reckless, they cannot be allowed space to run”

Sighing, with a now slight mood of discontent, he grabbed a quill, ink and a fresh roll of parchment from his desk and made his way back downstairs to the household study. It was a Wednesday; Wednesday mornings were the mornings Ariana liked to knit upstairs in her room. Wednesday mornings, were mornings Aberforth took their garden vegetables to the local village market in attempt to sell for extra household money; and Wednesday morning, was the morning two days before his next article was due for the journals Saturday release. One that he would attempt to do now, before Gellert’s arrival in the afternoon. With his mind drifting back to Gellert, Albus felt suddenly warm and excited again. A feeling he purposely put away, as he could not afford to spare concentration on anything other than the transfiguration of intangible matter.

He was successful in this task for a decent hour or so, that was until a warm hand caressed his shoulder and by this point, the task was as lost to his mind, as a nightmare to a blissful awakening. 

“Working hard?” the smooth voice questioned from behind him.

“Gellert?” he said with surprise, gazing up at the source of both the voice and the physical gesture.

“I apologise for my abrupt appearance mein schatz” he said silkily, “But your concentration I assume, was so deep, you did not hear me at the door”

“Oh, I am sorry” he replied, feeling the heat in his cheeks, “I wasn’t expecting you until this afternoon and my article is due soon” he added, gesturing at his parchment.

“Of course, what’s this week’s topic then?” the boy asked with interest, contently settling himself down in the seat opposite.

“Transfigurating that which is Intangible” Albus said in reply.

“Ah” the boy remarked knowingly, “Colour and sound”

“Yes” Albus agreed with a smile, “air and space”

“Human emotion” the other added specifically, with a small wink at him.

Albus blinked, then looked back down at his parchment shyly. As he did, the parchment was levitated away and across to the other boy, who with a smirk, used his finger to twirl it around in the air like a ballet dancer.

“Gellert” he said with a laugh, “I cannot hope to do my job if you play with my material”

“The parchment is floating within intangible space Albus” said the other innocently, “How fascinating”

“Yes” Albus agreed amused.

With a cheeky smile, the other clicked his fingers and parchment fell neatly onto the desk in front of him.

“Magic” he then said softly, “Perhaps the greatest intangible matter there is, now let’s have a look at this” he added, whilst summoning a quill towards him.

Albus opened and closed his mouth, as Gellert with one last smirk, dripped the quill in his ink and set about the task of completing his article for him.

“All to get you within my grasp earlier than anticipated today” he said pointedly, to which Albus gazed once more back down at the desk, his cheeks flushing pink.

~

About 40 minutes later, Albus returned cheerfully from the kitchen with a cup of tea for himself and a cup of coffee for his friend.

“I hope this satisfies” he said self-consciously, “We don’t really drink coffee in this household, so I am rather inexperienced in making it”

“I am sure It will be perfect” his friend replied casually, not looking up from his writing task, “hmmm”, he then contemplated with narrowed eyebrows at his last and final sentence “Yes I think that shall do, of course you might want to check my section before you send it off” he added sweetly, accepting the coffee from him and leaning back contently into his chair.

Albus nodded politely whilst taking a seat back at the desk and accepting the parchment back off him. He felt the eyes of the other boring into him intensely between sips of coffee, as his own eye’s scooted across each line of the parchment. Once done, he gazed wide eyed up at his companion.

“Gellert this is brilliant” he said in awe,

“I hoped so” the other replied smugly

“It’s astounding” he commented back, positively beaming at him, “Durmstrang will be kicking themselves silly for letting go of you”

Gellert said nothing to that, rather offered him yet another cheeky, _but oh so charming,_ smile that left him feeling flustered.

“The intangible” the other now said precisely, rising to his feet and moving back around towards him, “What exists beyond the sensation of touch” he added with hands once more finding their place on Albus’ shoulders. Albus feeling somewhat petrified, froze at that specific _touch_. Gellerts hands were warm and gentle and they were being used to caress his shoulders both gently and carefully, almost lovingly. “Unlike tangible matter, which as we know is much easier to place a finger on” he added softly, using his own fingers to now trail smoothly up the sides of Albus’ neck, sending shivers down his spine and goosebumps in their wake. Albus lost in the contact occurring behind him could not see nor know what was about to happen, but then with a satisfied smirk Gellert made to remove the ribbon swiftly from his hair.

“Like this for example” he then added gleefully, then turned and ran out the room.

“Oh you …” Albus spluttered bewilderedly, as he raised himself quickly to his feet also, “Gellert!” he then called out with a laugh, racing to catch up with him. By this point the boy had within the blink of an eye, transfigurated himself into a falcon and from there, flew with the ribbon in his beak, out the window and up to the top of the oak tree within their front garden. Once secured on a sturdy branch, he changed back into his wizard form and smirked down at the other boy, who stood gazing up him from the grass below. 

“Bring back my ribbon this instance” Albus called up at him.

“Come and get it yourself” the other responded simply.

“Please Gellert, it’s my favourite” he added reproachfully.

“Yes” the other said with a merry laugh, “That I can tell”

“Oh Merlin” Albus moaned, a mixture of both humour and incredulousness etched on his face.

Gellert’s own face produced a warm and amused smile.

“Say the magic word” he said to the other pointedly. 

At that, the boy raised his eyebrow.

“You don’t want me to start using magic words” Albus challenged him.

“Oh, believe me I do” he then said very seriously, looking down at him with great intrigue, “I’d like that very much”

Albus bit his lip in annoyance, then uttered a word under his breath whilst flicking his wand. As he did a heavy gust of wind then came rustling through, rattling the pot plants by the door and knocking down Aberforths garden tools. Swaying the grass and the tall oak on which Gellert stood upon. The other boy with wide eyes, nodded and leapt down as easily and gracefully as a cat would, landing softly and lightly on his feet. Safely on the ground, the boy once more smirked at him and then with a different set of magic words, used a spell to transfigurate the colour of the ribbon from blue to purple. A perfectly performed intangible transfiguration!

“I think I prefer this colour” he said softly, stepping forward and tying it gently once more within the other boy’s hair. Albus stood still, feeling once more petrified by this sudden, intimate contact. Once done, he gazed up timidly at the other, who locking eyes with his, gazed intensely and purposefully back. A tense moment broken by a noise sounding behind them.

“Ahem” came the disgruntled feigned cough of Albus’ brother, whom he turned his attention towards. The boy stood by the front door looking both incredibly wind swept and vastly irritated.

“Oh dear” Albus now said in a guilty tone, “Did you get caught up in my wind charm?”.

“Albus, half of Godric’s Hollow got caught up in your wind charm” he snapped in reply, “What on earth do you think you’re doing, producing charms of that magnitude in broad daylight!?”

“My apologies, if was only meant for the house and garden, sometimes I forget how strong my power is” he replied calmly, earning an approving smile from Gellert.

“Please” the other snarled in reply, “You forgetting how strong your power is? What a laugh” he added nastily, turning back towards the front door, that he then proceeded to open and slam in his departure.

Albus sighed

“Excuse me for a moment” he said softly to Gellert, as he then quickly followed, closing the door much more lightly on his way through.

He found his brother upstairs in his sisters’ bedroom and what he saw within, had him immediately overcome with actual, genuine guilt. His little sister was sat in the corner of her room, arms around her knee’s trembling. Kneeling on both knees, Aberforth sat in front of her attempting to comfort her.

“You don’t think!” he said angrily, over his shoulder once noticing his brother’s presence.

“I’m sorry” said Albus shakily,

“Just go” said his brother snidely, “If you cannot act responsibly around her then there is no point in you being here”

Albus knew he didn’t mean it, but it was enough to put him back in his miserable place regardless. Before he could turn around, the same pair of hands from before once more caressed his shoulders and he jumped startled, not realising Gellert had been behind him all along.

“Perhaps we should give you siblings some space” he said gently into Albus’ ear, before gripping the shoulders more firmly and guiding him swiftly from the room.

“Let’s get you some air” he then said taking the boys hand within his own.

From there, he apparated them away from the confides of the household and out into the great unknown.

~

Albus’ feet landed softly on more green grass. Smelling salt in the air and the feeling a light breeze on his skin, he looked curiously upwards.

“Where are we?” he asked Gellert enquiringly, who smiled at him from the corner of his mouth as they stood side by side on the edge of a cliff face.

“A quaint place called West Bay” he replied simply, “Part of the Jurassic Coast, in Dorset, I was brought here by my aunt last week”

Albus blinked, then smiled genuinely.

“It’s beautiful” he said with a sigh.

“You really don’t get out much, do you?” the other questioned with a frown.

“No” he replied softly, “I don’t”

Gellert looked at him curiously, then smiled.

“Come” he said gently, taking the boy’s hand once more and leaping them forwards off the cliff. Within seconds they were now on standing on the sand close to the water. The cliff face rising up vertically opposite from where they stood.

“Most wizards are content with knowing how to apparate” said Gellert softly, “But the ability to move through moderate measures of space with quick agility, is something I have indeed found useful from time to time” he added, amused at the others astonishment.

“Most wizards don’t try it because it takes years to learn” Albus responded faintly,

“I’m a fast learner” Gellert replied simply

“You are indeed brilliant” Albus agreed weakly.

“But so are you” said Gellert, gazing intently at him, “Perhaps now that we are within this deserted space, you might be able to show me even more of it, cast the strength and power of your magic without fear of an unwelcome eye”

“It’s still a public space” Albus debated calmly.

“Not if I add protection spells” said Gellert smugly, lifting his arms up for good measure as a beam of white light emerged from him and out into the great expanse. “Come Albus, this is the mighty ocean you stand before, show it your own strength”

Albus laughed incredulously but nodded all the same.

From there, eagerly and determinedly, he spoke a simple nonsensical word and waved his wand across. It took a few moments, but then suddenly, the water before them raised upwards and parted on each side, allowing them a narrow view across the wet sand.

“You seem to have a remarkable aptitude for controlling the forces of nature” Gellert complimented, now astounded himself.

“Yes” said Albus keenly, “I can also produce large quantities of fire and change the yearly cycle of trees and plants, none of which should be practised due to risk of muggle awareness” he added bitterly

“Indeed” said Gellert, his gaze still on the parting sea, “I suppose you understand my frustration, having so much power, that you cannot openly use”

Albus sighed and with a wave of his hand, allowed the separate parts of the mass fluid, to collapse back onto themselves.

“What if I argued that it was for our protection?” he said in reply, the sound of water crashing behind him.

“Why should wizards need to be protected?” Gellert challenged, “It’s a roundabout conversation”

“I like your ideals so much” Albus admitted, “A little too much, then situations like today remind me of how fragile things are and why certain laws need to be in place” he added quietly, “We live in a complicated world and the humans within that world, prefer to choose fear over understanding, it’s always been that way and you want to challenge that fear with even more fear? I admit I am worried about the result you might then achieve”

“I am sorry that my actions, in a reverse way upset your little sister” he said softly, “Had I realised she was there and that timid, perhaps I’d have held back”

“She’s not timid” said Albus bitterly, “She’s sick”

Gellert raised his eyebrows at him and nodded encouraging him to continue.

Albus sighed and turned his attention back towards the ocean.

“Not many wizards read muggle text, but I do” he said softly, “There is a certain one comprised of reading’s and passages. Within it, there is a story of a man, who speaks to the muggle entity and like I did just now, parts the sea to create a safe path for him and the other slaves held captive in Egypt. So that they can escape back to their homeland of Israel. It’s a very interesting story, but whether it’s true or not, whether this man was actually a wizard in disguise or not, who knows? But my point is, most muggles within this country believe the stories within this book and the lesson’s they try to teach, because it gives them guidance, purpose and hope. When something comes along and tries to derail those beliefs, well … they get scared and confused, and their response is to act out”

“I know what this muggle system of faith is” said Gellert with a nod, “It has caused countless conflict over the years”

“Yes” said Albus sadly, “Can you imagine then, what may occur upon them knowing the real truth and existence of magic? it’s not just about them getting scared, it’s about them losing their whole understanding of the world that they have been building over the years. Taking away a person’s hopes and beliefs is an awful thing to do”

“Albus” said Gellert gently, “Killing witches and wizards or the innocent accused of being such, is an awful thing to do, and wars born out of disagreement or greed, is just inexplicable”

“All of the above, is ignorance” Albus corrected,

“Ignorance that needs to be taught better” Gellert encouraged,

“With fear?” Albus questioned sceptically

“With whatever means necessary” said Gellert firmly, “for the muggles own good”

Albus bit his lip and said nothing, to which the other boy once more grabbed his hands.

“Do you not think, that the gift of magic gives us some sort of right to rule?” he said softly, “We can makes these changes, we can up hold the law and put the muggles, their exertions and their principles into a proper place, all of this ignorance, we can salvage, a peaceful and more understanding world at our fingertips”

Albus looked up at him and sighed sadly.

“It happened to her” he finally admitted, “My little sister, a group of muggles boys attacked her when they caught her performing magic I taught her. It frightened them and in return, they traumatised her. She hasn’t been the same since, most of the time she is quiet and peaceful, but at other times she is screaming in terror, her magic exploding out off her in bursts, - she killed my mother and every day I have to live with the acknowledgment that it was partially my fault” he added with slight tears now forming in the corners of his eyes.

Gellert looked at him intensely and then to his surprise, he was suddenly pulled into his arms

“Enough Albus” he said softly into the boy’s hair, “Muggles killed your mother, they were the cause of this misfortune, not you”

Albus gasped heavily into his shoulder, until his breaths became even. From there, they were quiet for a time, stood in an embrace as the tide crept closer and closer towards them.

“Albus” Gellert then said very gently, “It isn’t over, I have visions, mostly at night, there are more muggle wars to come, just as dreadful as those within the past”

Albus directed his beady eyes up to him.

“I am a seer” he said softly and offered the other a small genuine smile, “Why else am I so passionate it about this? it’s not just what has occurred that motivates me, it’s what I know will continue to happen unless someone puts a stop to it”

Albus looked up at him intently,

“Will you join me?” Gellert then asked seriously, his eye’s boring into the others.

It took a few moments, but at last, Albus nodded his head.

“Yes” said Albus faintly, “I will join you”

~

Whilst the sun began setting in the west, the two boys lay on top of the sand, enjoying the peace and stillness of the quiet beach around them.

“My father” said Albus softly to him, “Was my most favourite person in the world, I’ve never been as close to anyone since him, not even my best friend in school. When my sister was attacked, he went after the muggles, performed the Cruciatus Curse and was sent to Azkaban, he died there early this year. Even though I thought I could never forgive him for that act, I miss him terribly”

Gellert gazed across at him sympathetically and from there, pulled him closer, so that they were now laid curled up in the sand. Normally the other would response to such contact with fear and uncertainty, but for now he was too tired and upset to care. Gellert knew this and used it to his advantage.

“I’ve never been close to either of my parents” he affirmed, “They always did their own thing, oblivious to me. If they knew my whereabouts right now, I highly doubt they’d care”.

“So, you’re alone too” the other boy said softly, inching himself even closer and laying a hand on Gellert’s chest.

“Yes” said Gellert gently, turning to face him, “But you and me … we've found each other, I see within you something I’ve never found within another person”

“- and that is?” the boy questioned curiously

“an equal” said Gellert meaningfully and offered a small smile, to which the other smiled softly back.

From there, Albus turned his attention back to the water, his head now resting on the other’s chest.

“Tell me” he then said lightly, “How did you get expelled?”

“I challenged the opinions of a few arrogant boys using brutal force” he responded indifferently, now stroking the other’s hair.

“Brutal force?” the boy replied befuddled.

“Yes” said Gellert smirking, “one I gave the sensation of making him feel like he was drowning, one the feeling of insects crawling from his ears”

“Bit unnecessary don’t you think?” the other countered with a frown.

“It got the point across” said Gellert, shrugging his shoulders.

“You are unbelievable” the other said almost playfully.

“and you are desirable” he then said softly, turning his attention back towards him.

The two gazed strongly at each for a time, Gellert’s hand that was stroking his hair, now moved to caress his cheek. As the boy stared at him with a mixture of confusion, fear and longing, he smiled and removed his hand.

“Come” he said gently, shifting to stand, then reaching down helping the other to his feet, “Let’s get you home”

~

Albus could barely sleep that night. For ages he sat at his writing desk, staring vaguely out into the night, almost hoping the blonde-haired boy might soon come through the garden gate and make his way towards his window. Brain rattled with their conversations, touches and other things left still unsaid from across that day. He sighed in defeat and grabbed yet another fresh sheet of parchment. Using the same quill Gellert had touched earlier, he then hastily scribbled down a letter to his companion.

_Gellert_

_Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD - this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point; it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. And from this it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang. But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)_

_Albus_

He signed his name with the symbol of The Deathly Hallows and sent it off with the tired family owl. Watching the creature glide off into the night, he then placed his hand softly over the spot on his cheek, that Gellert had caressed earlier. Imagining that the warmth of his own hand, was his. Something not intangible. A solid and real touch, that had sent sparks shooting throughout him.

He then smiled to himself, thinking about how his day really did turn out good after all …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) top quote by Kate McGahan 
> 
> (i) Gellert inspired Albus' love of the colour purple, you're welcome XD
> 
> (iii) I am taking extreme advantage of Albus and Gellert being the two most powerful wizards of all time, alongside Tom Riddle to do whatever my imagination wants with their magical powers. If it seems too unrealistic, I apologise - I'm having too much fun!


	10. Foreign Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Very quick update before i disappear for a week to get my uni up to date. 
> 
> This chapter deals with Gellert's emotions towards Albus, and Aberforth making his first intervention between the pair. 
> 
> Enjoy x

10\. Foreign Feelings.

_“Sometimes I think the difference between what we want and what we're afraid of is about the width of an eyelash.”_

~

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed as sat absorbed in deep concentration.

Gellert watched him intently, then to his own amusement, lifted his quill up and aimed it across to tickle him purposely between the eye’s. The boy started, jumped a foot into the air.

“Gellert” he laughed swatting it away.

“Your concentration mode is far too serious” Gellert replied with a smirk.

“I’m on a particularly interesting lead, give me a moment” the boy replied, burying his face once more into his book.

It took but only a few moments for the same hilarious concentrated look to develop over his face again. Grinning to himself, Gellert reached the quill over and brushed it, this time across his nose.

“Oh merlin” the boy then remarked, letting the book drop to the floor, so to let out a sneeze between his hands. 

Gellert laughed hard at this.

“You’re not amusing” the boy said loftily, remerging his face. 

“Yes, but the point is, you are” he replied simply.

Albus scowled at him for a moment, then surrendered to the humour of the moment. Laughing he bent down and picked the book back up of the floor.

“You win” he said dryly, whilst fumbling through the pages to rediscover his marked place.

Once settled within the text, his eyebrows furrowed once more and Gellert smiled affectionally at him.

~

The boys had fell into what could be only be described as a placid routine. Each day, Gellert would make his appearance to Albus’ house approximately after midday when his sister was laid down to rest. Then leaving the other’s resentful and suspicious brother within the confines of the household, they’d disappear out into the fields, practising their magic and formulating the compounds of their revolution. When they weren’t outside, they’d be lazily benched on Bathilda’s attic sofa, forever tracing the possible whereabouts of the Hallows. The woman enthralled by their newfound friendship would bring them tea and sweets and as she did, their conversations would rapidly switch over to more delicate topics, keeping the kind lady ignorant of what they were truly up to. As Gellert already knew, it was a matter she strongly disagreed with.

Meanwhile, day by day, she kept at her own motivations. Pushing him to accept her offer of home-schooling and by the time four weeks had passed and the prospect of September loomed further and further closer, he began to seriously consider accepting her request. Feeling that above all else, it would be his best and only way to stay close to Albus …

~

More often than not, through the back and forth passing of messages throughout the night, he’d sit and contemplate the boy and their ever-deepening relationship. For over the passing of weeks, that came and went as swiftly as Albus’ owl, gliding in and out his window, he’d managing to secure the other firmly within his grasp. He knew the boy would create rainbows in the sky if Gellert asked for it. By reaching into the boy’s psyche and uncovering his deep-set desires and vulnerabilities, he had the other precisely where he wanted him. Trust was gained and loyalty now following. Growing stronger and stronger day by day to his immense satisfaction.

However, with the progress of this special relationship, came an also increase in Gellert’s own insecurities. That he in turn, relentlessly tried to cast away and yet found he couldn’t. Despite himself and his own conviction of who he was, he’d be a fool to deny the honest and precise fact, that the boy was also grasping him. Prior to this boy, no soul or being had ever held Gellert’s interest so profoundly. It was an interest that had unravelled itself, upon getting to know and spend time with him over the prior weeks. As time pushed forward, he had found himself becoming more and more fond of this sweet boy, whose strong heart and endless compassion stunned him. Whose power vast, great and unrelenting astounded him and whose strong willed and determined mind, greatly challenged him. The boy made him beam involuntarily with each pure smile and musical laugh; and likewise, made his heart skip upon each longing gaze and gentle contact. His skin he found himself touching without ulterior motive or incentive. Always lingering each time, a little while longer …

Lust he knew was apparent when he first laid eyes on the graceful figure and witnessed his beautiful face. But as interest had evolved into genuine affection, lust too had also morphed into something else. Something that confused and frustrated him, making him pull back each time in order to keep the other at a safe and measurable distance. It was what was needed for both of them … The boy left always with a longing for more, so that his attention was kept firmly focused on him, and his owns desires withheld, so that they could be maintained and kept in regular check. Because for Gellert, there was always a need for more, much much more …

Longing is a foreign feeling to one who has never previously desired nor needed another. But now that this boy had come into his life, he could not do away with it. With the passing of days, his urge to want to take the boy away from this village, grew all the more desperate. He wanted to take him to place where only them and their dreams mattered, _where only he mattered_. But he was no fool … He knew any attempt to separate the boy from his responsibilities at this stage, would only lead to the deficiency of trust, he had worked so cleverly to gain. He had come too far and was in too deep to lose something so valuable and precious to him. Something so greatly needed for his plans moving forward. So as always, continual patience and time was what was needed.

and for this boy, it was worth it.

~

But with desire for the boy, came a mix of other emotions equally foreign to him. No one wizard or witch, had ever matched his strength and capability before. But with each new showcase of the boy’s power, he found himself becoming dreadfully aware that this boy was in fact, not his equal.

_He was more powerful than him._

It was a bitter acknowledgment that he did not take well to heart and from it, the seeds of jealousy began to fester. They emerged alongside an ever growing and determined need, to want to seize hold of the boy and his powers. If this loyalty were indeed to suffer, this power would become a threat. It was a fact that he knew within the depths of his own deep self-conscious and as such, needed to plan to make this boy truly and bindingly his. So that his power would never need become a risk to him and his cause. Only he did not know how ...

In the absence of visions, it was another source of trouble keeping him awake at night …

~

On one of these particular nights in which he couldn’t sleep, he trailed his way across the pebbled pavement towards the house on the hill. Upon stepping foot into the garden that he now knew so well, he made his way around the oak tree and gazed up at the room of his desire. One that to his appreciation, still had its candles lit …

Swiftly, he flung himself up the branches of the tall oak and through the open window, landing smoothly yet abruptly next to the boy’s bed.

“GELL-“

“Shhhh” he whispered cheekily, clasping a hand around the mouth of the frightened boy, “You’ll wake up your siblings”

“Mmmm” the boy protested to which Gellert responded, by only clasping tighter, moving himself onto the bed next to him in the process.

“Shhhh” he whispered soothingly, “The thief in the night is my alter ego, it is only ‘I’ your friend”

After a few moments the boy calmed down and Gellert softly released him.

“I do not wish for you to see me in my night-time attire” the boy said frantically, cheeks flushing red as he attempted to cover his exposed legs.

Gellert smirked down at him, then casually removed the shirt he was wearing. So that his chest, torso and toned arms were now exposed to the others bewildered eyes.

“There” he said gently, “Now we are both indecently dressed, satisfied?”

The boy looked him up and down and swallowed anxiously.

“Fairs, fair” the other responded faintly, “Perhaps I might now ask you, why have you come here so late at night?”

“Can’t sleep” Gellert responded simply, flinging himself down dramatically on the bed to the others amusement, “Been stuck thinking about your last letter”

“The one Malachi delivered to you over two hours ago?” the other responded with a slight incredulous laugh.

“For I had no answer, I could not respond and now I am here” he said silkily, whilst smirking up at him.

“Ok” Albus replied, now attempting to mauver himself up off the bed and onto his desk chair for respectable distance. A movement Gellert responded to by placing a hand firmly over his bare leg. Naturally, the boy went rigid at his touch.

It was the most intimate of all so far …

“Stay” Gellert ordered, giving the exposed skin a slight caress.

With a shaky breath, the boy nodded timidly and settled himself back down against the headboard. Gellert himself moved himself to sit upwards, so that the skin of his arm, was now making contact with fabric of the others shirt.

“About the cloak?” Albus then prompted, as a means of moving the conversation along.

“Yes” Gellert agreed, “We were talking about its use aside from being the third item to complete the Hallows. I then began contemplating your sister … whilst things are within their unstable part, the cloak can be used to hide her, that way she can accompany us of our travels”

The boy blinked bewilderedly at him.

“Well yes I suppose” he said contemplatively, “That doesn’t however resolve what I am to do with her, whilst we are searching for the cloaks location.”

“We can continue to use this village as a base until then” Gellert then added, “In remembering that Ignortus Peverell’s grave lies here, the cloak shouldn’t be too far in the distance”

“Well that highly depends on a lot of things” Albus argued back, “For all we know, the family could have set sail for the New Worlds”

“It’s the name Penvill we need to keep tracing” Gellert agreed, “We need to somehow figure out what happened to linage, whose name now connects back to him”

Albus sighed, then to Gellert’s slight surprise, laughed a little.

“It’s very silly to think, that the cloak is the item which you and I have the least amount of interest in and yet … it’s the most difficult one so far to establish any worthwhile clues on”

“No one ever said adventure was easy mein schatz” he replied with a smirk.

“My only argument against you, is that I do not honestly wish to stay in this village whilst going over and over the same clues regarding the cloak. I’d be much rather be out trailing leads on the other objects we have actual evidence on” he then added

“and what of your sister?” Gellert reminded him gently.

“Well that … that is the issue isn’t it” Albus replied sadly.

Gellert remained quiet for a time, then rolling onto his side, he used his left land to place a strand of hair behind the other’s ear.

“Would you permit me to talk to her?” he asked softly, “Perhaps get an understanding of what she thinks and what _she_ wants”

Dread rose over the others face.

“No … goodness no, Gellert, I’m very sorry but her condition” he replied in a panicked voice, “It’s not you personally, strangers upset her, everything upsets her!”

“I am aware through what you’ve told me” Gellert responded firmly, “But regardless, I would very much like to officially meet her in person”

“She’s delicate” said Albus still frantically, “If she gets upset, things that could happen-”

He was once more interrupted by Gellert clasping a hand around his mouth.

“Calm yourself” he said firmly, “as for now, it is very good practise for other problems and difficulties you might face”

At that remark, the other boy removed his hand impatiently.

“Family matters are not trivial matters” he said just as firmly back, “This is not us facing a dragon or a vampire, this is my little sister”

“Exactly” Gellert prompted, “and for that, don’t you think it’s important that she gets to have an input in decisions made regarding her? Afterall, isn’t freedom and justice for her something we are also motivated towards gaining? have faith in me Albus, as I’ve reached out to you, I’d like very much to try and reach out to her”

Albus gazed at him weakly.

“Please?” he urged, in a more polite and reassuring voice.

At that, his companion sighed weakly.

“It’ll need to be when Aberforth is not home, can you wait?”

“Of course,” Gellert responded satisfied, patting the mattress next to him with a pointed look.

Cheeks flushed, the boy slowly and timidly laid horizontally down next to him.

A silence fell between them then. One that was tense, but in its own strange way comforting, as the two lay peacefully side by side one another. Eventually the other relaxed into bedding and Gellert responded, by placing a strong, comforting arm around him.

“Tell me more of Hogwarts” he whispered softly.

Albus smiled

“It is the most wonderous of places. A castle so beautiful, that when lit, it shines brighter and more vibrant that any star in the sky. At first, I felt lost there, then overtime it started to feel like a home, I used to not want to come back to my real home on holidays, but knew I had to”

“To see your family” said Gellert gently

“to try to help my family” he replied, “But always my attempts were met with a book thrusted into my hands, for the guilt I carried because of Ariana, it was topped with the feeling of being unwanted”.

As he spoke, he sunk into Gellert warm embrace and placed a warm hand on top of his arm.

“But Hogwarts, even if it started out rough, a part of me felt accepted there, the part of me that has great magical ability let’s be honest, but it was still better than nothing”

“You are more to me than your great magical capability” said Gellert despite himself, “I hope you realise that”

The boy bit his tongue a little, then turned his body around so that the two were now lying face to face. After a few moments of gazing into each other’s eyes in intense silence, he at last asked the much-needed question.

“What am I to you Gellert?”

Gellert smiled at him, a sincere, genuine smile.

“A most treasured person” he responded quietly, “one who challenges me in more ways than one, a white light within the dark universe that surrounds us. A guiding star that hopeful souls like me, gravitate towards. A presence warm and comforting” he added softly, whilst stroking the others arm, “now tell me, what am I to you?”

Albus gazed away shyly.

“A person who makes me question everything there is to question about the world and myself, which frightens and yet enlivens me” he said timidly “and upon spending time with you, I am often left not knowing what is up or down, what is right or wrong. Sometimes with you around, I am left both numb and speechless”

“What’s right remains what your heart tells you is right” said Gellert softly, moving himself closer, and gently lifting the boy’s chin back in his direction.

“I can’t hear it” the other stammered, “It’s pounding too hard”

“That’s a good thing” said Gellert with an amused smile, “It means you’re not numb after all”

The boy swallowed nervously and Gellert’s smile converted into a look of pure, indomitable intention.

“We can’t” the boy said weakly

“Why not” said Gellert determinedly, the same foreign feelings invading him as he lifted his hand to once more stroke the others arm “Who is to tell us what we can and can’t do with our feelings”

“It is dangerous” said Albus in the strongest voice he could muster, “More so than anything we’ve spoken about so far”

“You mean our plans for freedom” said Gellert unwaveringly, “You’re an intelligent boy Albus, surely you can see the displaced logic in that”

“This is different” the other responded helplessly.

“No” said Gellert forcefully, rendering the other into destitute submission, “It isn’t”

“Gellert please” the other whimpered desperately,

Whether it was ‘please yes’ or ‘please no’, Gellert no longer cared. He moved forward as far he could go, locking lips with the other. His hand, he used with fierce desperation to pull up the other’s night shirt, exposing his thigh and hip that he then placed the same hand on top of. When the other tried to pull back, he removed it, to place behind the others neck instead, preventing him from escape. As the other moaned helplessly into the kiss, the foreign feelings erupted. Taking him over, taking him down into deep depths – to that place where he had no familiarity, no understanding and no control.

Heart pounding, he broke away from the kiss and moved harshly off the bed.

“What is it” the other asked frantically, “What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry” he stammered back, his body shaking.

“Gellert” the boy cried out desperately, attempting to remove himself off the bed as well

But Gellert had already turned and propelled himself back out the window, using his agility power to remerge at the gate that he violently pushed open and disappeared past. Unaware that he had been seen by a pair of cold eyes from the kitchen window, he charged onwards down the pathway, emotions mixed with everything from fear to anger, to agony and confusion. He then apparated himself away from the path, landing within the cold confides of Godric Hollow cemetery. As his feet hit the moist ground, he yelled out savagely and shot a ball of blue energy across the expanse, that hit and shattered a mouldy headstone to pieces. From there he turned his body back around and clasped the cemetery gate firmly, until his knuckles were white. Sweat poured down his forehead, he stood bent over it, exhaling heavily.

“Get it together” he murmured furiously to himself between gasps.

Once they had at last settled, he stood up straight and left the cemetery to make his way home. His heart still pounding within his chest. All the while, the boy he had left in the upper storey bedroom, turned himself away from his window and moved his trembling body back into bed, unaware of the slight opening of his door and the frame of his younger brother casting a shadow in.

Gently closing the door, Aberforth directed himself back downstairs, and with a quick scribbled letter, sent their grey owl flying back out into the night. 

~

Gellert’s heart didn’t cease that evening, nor did it within the early still hours of the next morning. In fact, it was still beating rapidly and uncontainable as he made desperate tracks back to the Dumbledore household mid-morning. Pulling the gate opening and treading across the grass, he reached the front door and knocked hastily on it.

It opened to him, but rather than being met the sweet smiling face of Albus, he was instead faced with the cold, unnerving glare of the boy’s younger brother. The sight made Gellert scoff internally.

“I wish to speak to Albus” he demanded, boring his eyes into the boy, who remained unaffected by his means of intimidation.

“He’s not here” the other responded firmly.

“Nonsense” Gellert snapped, his high-strung emotions making him lose all ounce of patience, “You have him chained to this household do you not? Where else would he be?”

“The Ministry of Magic” the other responded coldly, “It was discovered that he recklessly used an advanced wind charm within the confines of a small muggle dominated village. For the great Albus Dumbledore, punishment will be no more than a slap on the wrist, but its still serious enough for him to have to remain in London for a few days”

Gellert looked at him with a mingle of rage and disbelief.

“Why did you do this?” he asked in a cold and deadly tone.

The boy stared just as coolly back.

“A chance for him to have a think about a few things and for me to talk to you, without him interfering”

Gellert scoffed venomously and crossed his arms.

“Well go on then” he said mockingly, “Tell me what it is you wish to say”

“That I know you were in his room late last night” he said in vicious tone, “and I know that you have been in there during the late hours before”

Gellert bit his tounge, then smirked.

“Interesting, now enlighten me on what that has to do with you?” he said disdainfully back.

“It has everything to do with me” he snapped furiously, “But surprising as the concept is to you, it is not myself that I am thinking about right now, its him”

“What are you implying?” Gellert asked menacingly

The boy glared hatefully at him.

“It is erroneous enough that you choose to live a careless life, indifferent to the laws of wizarding society. But by pulling him into it, you place danger not only on yourself but on him as well, you do realise this don’t you?” he questioned coldly.

“I care for your brother” Gellert snarled back, “I would never allow him to come to harm”

“and how do you intend on preventing that, punishment for this is severe, you cannot care for him that much if you willing to forego even the slightest chance of the two of you being discovered”

Gellert glared at hm, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, the younger once more intervened.

“No, the truth is, I do not believe you care for my brother at all. I believe you’re manipulating his emotions for whatever it is that you want with him and my gut instinct tells me that you’re a vicious, arrogant and cruel person, who has no real understanding or comprehension what of love is. But I do know, I love my sister and even though I don’t like Albus most days, he is still my family. He is also responsible for this household and the sole prevention I have against my sister being taken away. For that reason, I strongly suggest you stay away from him”

“You think you can threaten me” said Gellert in a deadly whisper, “Do you have any idea what magic I am capable of?”

“Do you have any idea what love is capable of” the other snapped back, “If you ever one day learn, perhaps then you might stand a chance at deserving it”

And before Gellert could react, let alone respond, the door was slammed harshly in his face

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) top quote by Jay McInerney.
> 
> (ii) In Chapter 2: - 'A loveless child', I make a point about Gellert being a youth who has lived a life without love and who has further come to disregard the whole concept, claiming it 'weakness'. This chapter is an exploration of him slowly beginning to feel this emotion for the first time and how it is stirring a conflict within him. This becomes the driving force of his character from here onwards
> 
> (iii) Aberforth is not 100% on point, only because i wish to give him more depth. Rather than just have him be a kid/adult fuelled by anger and resentment. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3


	11. The Cloud of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone
> 
> Bit of cross referencing in this chapter, which may be confusing if you haven't already read through the previous chapters. 
> 
> The title pretty much summarises it.
> 
> Enjoy x

  1. The Cloud of Darkness.



Within a thick, leaf covered forest, a beautiful female fairy with wings the colour of golden sunshine and hair as yellow as daffodils, sipped the last remains of nectar from a bulb, then glided away. Wistfully across the forest gully with its beautiful coloured flowers, made by the hands of a skilled young wizard. Closer to two young boys lay down underneath a large tree, whom it glided carelessly around before settling directly on a branch above. Bathing in the small steam of sunlight, shining through the canopy, it sat and listened vaguely to their conversation.

…

_I can dwell in the depths of the great unknown, I can tread water on an uneven surface, but I can’t risk my family Gellert, they mean so much to me and more. –_

_But they do not care for you, you said it yourself, you have lived a life so unwanted, your presence to your brother, is but a shield to your sister –_

_Perhaps we shall make amends soon –_

_Perhaps, but as people you are far too different, perhaps he doesn’t understand you nor ever will, not like I do… –_

A silence fell between them. A stillness in the beautiful forest in which they slumbered above the moist wild grass. Catching the golden fairy in the corner of his eye, the red-haired boy smiled to himself.

_This place is so peaceful, so beautiful … –_

_Do you feel happy here liebling? –_

_I always feel happy with you, it is such a treasured thing –_

_It can be forever –_

_It can’t, this is but a dream Gellert… –_

_I want to make this dream real. It is the most beautiful dream I’ve ever had –_

The boy turned and smiled at him.

_Dreams are fabrications of the mind –_

_Mine aren’t, mine are bleak and negative realities –_

_Do they have to be –_

_This one, I hope not –_

Studying him, the boy then frowned slightly

…

_Why do you shut yourself off to other people? –_

_Because I am like you, we’re different from others –_

_I don’t want to be –_

_But you are, that’s why we are so compatible, that’s why we will one day be so brilliant, wondrous like stars in the night sky –_

_Do you love me? –_

A pause; the fast beating of hearts, a cloud of fear and uncertainty, the flutter of fairy’s golden wings …

_I’ve never allowed myself to love before –_

_But do you love me? –_

Gellert turned to him. This boy with his crimson hair, white attire, crystal blue eyes and soft skin. The boy who was laid out on the grass next him. Then something else emerged…

_Do you love me? –_

Gellert wanted to response straight away, but he was now distracted, vastly distracted!

Beyond the boy, came darkness in the form of a vapour like cloud. Moving quick and menacingly towards them, wiping the beauty of the forest away in its path. The golden girl fairy let out a shriek, before the force of the unknown sucked it too, right into its vortex.

‘ALBUS’ Gellert cried out, lifting the other boy to his feet, but as he did, the boy became transfixed, unwavering and unresponsive, staring petrified up at the dark black cloud.

Suddenly and strangely, he now seemed miles away …

“ALBUS MOVE’ Gellert screamed desperately, attempting to summon the other boy over to him. 

But it wasn’t to be, the boy with his fiery red hair, turned and gave him one last melancholy smile, before disappearing into the forbidding mist.

‘ALBUS’ he screamed out, racing forward and merging himself into the same darkness. Using his hands in desperate attempts to swipe away the vapour and form a clear path ahead

“ALBUS” he cried out again, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

He was gone.

Swallowed by the blackness.

Lost to it.

~

Gellert woke up from his dream, sweating from head to toe and panting furiously. Taking a few painful gasps, he buried his face in his hands.

“No” he thought desperately and pitifully to himself, “No, no, no, _no_ ”

He cried out in pain and clenched his shoulder length blonde hair.

“No … it will not happen” he thought to himself stricken, “It will not happen, I won’t allow it to happen! …”

He continued on breathing heavily, until at last, the breaths settled, and he fell back into his pillows feeling drained.

“ _Albus”_

It was his last thought before drifting off into sleep.

That night and many more, for years and years to come …

~

When he woke up later, with the obtrusive sunlight shining through the window, the dream seemed much vaguer to him. Was it a dream? _Or a vision?_ – he wasn’t sure. It seemed far too unrealistic to be a vision … but then again, most of what he sees in the darkest hours of the night are.

He groaned whilst moving his pale white body to sit upright against his bed frame. From there he gently touched two fingers to his throbbing temple.

_‘a dream, or a vision?’_

Then his own voice from inside the dream echoed back at him.

_‘I want to make this dream real’_

He frowned suddenly and removed his fingers. From there he hastily shoved the bed coverings off his semi naked body and proceeded to dress.

He knew nothing of this nature. What the dream meant or whether or not it was real.

All he knew was he needed to see Albus…

~

The fields behind the house on the hill, was precisely where he found him not two hours later. Today was the day of his return from the Ministry and Gellert had been otherwise expecting him. From where Gellert stood, he was in the far distance, facing in the other direction. Gellert began walking slowly towards him, smiling softly at the thought of touching his skin and seeing those blue eyes once more.

Then suddenly, emerging from the other side of vague distracting dreams, he painfully remembered –

…

_“I’m sorry”_

_“Gellert wait!”_

_…_

He stopped suddenly as it suddenly stuck by winters frost. Apprehension rising within him, alongside the once more remerge of those same foreign unsettling feelings. As he now stood still, he continued to watch from afar, - the same boy who was the cause of this. The uncertainty tormenting him, in the same manner that a cyclone torments the sea.

He was practising his patronus, just like he was on the day they first met. The beautiful silver bird flew over him, sending sparkling mist across the sky. Gellert expected to watch it land on the boy’s shoulder the same way it did before, only it never made it. Like a light it went out, completely and abruptly. Gellert blinked and gazed across at the boy whom remained standing isolated within the paddock. His shoulders slumped worse than ever and his face downcast.

 _‘You have to think of something happy_ ’

Remembering those words, Gellert realised with extreme guilt what was occurring. Solemnly, he turned back around and walked back in the direction he came, as the boy in the distance allowed his tears to flow…

~

A week went by in which neither boy saw each other, nor seeked out the other’s company. The time passed in a dull and tense silence. Then at last, having noticed the less than pleasant change, Gellert’s aunt finally spoke up.

“Is something wrong Gellert?” she questioned kindly whilst stirring a pot of porridge.

He was sat at the kitchen table opposite her, attempting to sip the coffee she had made him to no avail. His heart just wasn’t it; his heart wasn’t into much at all lately …

“No” he replied glumly, pushing the beverage away.

“Oh?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow, then smiling gently, she removed the flame from under her pot and moved over to sit across from him.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been solitary these last few days, did you and Albus have a disagreement?”

When Gellert said nothing, she took a breath and continued.

“When you first came here, you were cold, closed off, mysterious, secretive … then when the two of you became acquainted, I saw a much different side of you. Some might go as far to say that you suddenly became happy, and not only you, - him as well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Albus even close to being genuinely happy, but he certainly seems to be when he is with you …”

Gellert bit his lip a little, but still continued to say nothing.

“If the two of you have had a disagreement, then …”

“Not Albus” he said at last with a melancholy sigh, whilst lifting his troubled face up towards her kind and sincere one, “But his friendly brother paid me a warning”

“Ah” said his aunt knowingly, her face now grim, “Well dear, if you wish for my knowledge on the matter, I’d advise you not to pay any attention to him. Aberforth has not been the same since his mother’s death, and his way of coping has always been to lash out”

“What do you know, regarding the nature of their sister’s illness?” the boy then asked her sternly.

Bathilda frowned again.

“It’s a mysterious form of dark magic” she told him quietly, “They say it grows in the absence of love, which is not true in Ariana’s case, more due to a combination of abuse gained both physically and emotionally”

“She was abused by muggles as a child” Gellert then commented, “Albus made mention of it to me”

“Indeed” said Bathilda nodding, “Then for years and years was kept shut away in a house away from other people, away from sunlight, always under the stern gaze of her firm mother”

Gellert looked at her questioningly, to which Bathilda sighed once more.

“It’s not for me to judge a mother’s decision when it comes to her own child” she said quietly, “But perhaps if it were me, I would have sought the advice and expertise of a healer rather than lock the child away, that I think more than anything else is why it’s now grown out of control”

“What has?” Gellert questioned impatiently.

“Her obscurus” Bathilda replied calmly back, “a dangerous and dark force of energy that attaches itself to a host under the conditions I mentioned before, formed by the repressed magic of a young witch or wizard such as Ariana”

Gellert blinked, then studied his aunt closely.

“I see” he said in an undertone.

“Yes” she replied, “in Ariana’s case, it comes out of her in destructive, furious bursts and it is what took the life of her mother”

“What does it look like?” Gellert than urged.

“Well I haven’t seen one up close, but descriptions say it shows resemblance to thick cloud of darkness”

Suddenly Gellert was on his feet, rushing out of the kitchen.

“You’re leaving? Well don’t forget the annual summer fair tonight” his aunt called at his retreating back, a bemused look etched on her face.

~

He had no time for letters of warning or other formalities. Aggressively he pushed the garden gate open and walked onward, ignoring the protesting glare of the younger brother who was knelt down in their garden and straight around the oak tree to his friend’s window.

“Albus!” he called up at it harshly, “Come out please”

Movement came from behind the curtain, then the delicate face emerged.

“Gellert” the boy said in a startled tone down to him.

“I need to talk to you” Gellert said firmly back up.

“I thought I told you to stay away from here” came another voice, the one of the boy’s younger brother approaching him.

“I literally have no time for you today” Gellert snapped, waving his wand that then turned the broad shouldered boy into goat.

“Gellert!” the boy above him reprimanded, then apparated down to his mist, appearing directly before him.

“It is urgent” Gellert pleaded of him, face on. 

“Of course,” the other said in an exasperated tone, “But if you please, could you reverse my brother back to a respectable human”

“That may be difficult” Gellert snarled, flicking his wand and making the boy appear before them again.

The boy looked confused for a few momentary seconds, before it was replaced swiftly with fury.

“You” he seethed, making a move towards Gellert, but was stopped by his elder sibling raising a steady hand.

“Enough” said Albus in a firm voice, “Gellert has something he wishes to say to me, in the meantime please go back inside and make quick check on our sister while you are at it”

“You cannot order…” the boy began angrily,

“Aberforth” the other responded severely, with something akin to fire flashing across his eyes, “Please”

Giving one last look of deep loathing in Gellert’s direction, the boy did as he was commanded and left them be, once more slamming the door irritably in his wake.

Albus sighed.

“I’m not in good spirits with him, as you can tell” he said bitterly

“Of course,” Gellert replied somewhat amused.

A short moment of silence passed between the pair, until it was abruptly broken by Gellert.

“Albus I…” he began awkwardly.

“No” the boy interrupted hastily, “Not here”

Grabbing Gellert’s hand, he whisked them away from the garden.

~

They landed on what seemed to be an old, but sturdy rooftop. One which offered a rather pleasant view of the countryside surrounding them.

Gellert gently let go of the boy’s hand and walked a couple of steps forward to gaze out over the expanse.

“Now where are we?” he asked softly.

“On top of an old barn, used once by muggles” the other said dully, whilst he sat himself down on top of the iron, “I come here sometimes to think”

Gellert nodded whilst continuing to observe the view. He could see on one side, the village they came from and on the other side, the same train station where he arrived and first made acquaintance with his aunt. In spite of it being only a few short weeks, such a time seemed like so long ago now, so distant … He then realised that the barn they were stood on, lay on top of the large green hills he first curiously gazed at, on that same day he arrived. The same ones covered in paddocks, that connected the dirt track from the station to the village. He realised now, that the barn they stood on top of, must have served the same local farmers who used them.

Relishing the fresh, hilltop air, Gellert took a deep breath and sat himself down next to the other boy

“To think” the other boy continued, acknowledging his now close proximity, “To fantasise and to dream …”

“No more dreams” Gellert then said harshly, taking the startled boy’s hands in his own, “No more planning, no more talk, no more theoretics … I plan to leave this village to return to Paris very soon and when I do, you’re coming with me …”

The boy blinked, then gave him a sad look.

“You still want me to go along with you?” he asked quietly, “I had an inkling that perhaps I frightened you away”

“No” Gellert responded firmly, “No, it’s just … that …” he added thickly, surprised and disturbed by his own sudden loss of words, - “Certain things, feelings … that I’m not accustomed to, are creating a commotion within me right now … but that doesn’t matter, what matters is you cannot stay here!”

“and alas, I cannot leave my sister” said Albus resolutely, “Which is where we cannot come to a compromise”

“But you have to!” said Gellert in a much harsher tone.

Albus raised his eyebrows at him.

“Look” said Gellert more desperately, “I understand your beliefs in my abilities are accepting at best, that you’ve never had a taste for Divination. But what occurs to me at night is not useless tea leaf superstition, its real, if you stay attached to you sister, I envision something terrible occurring”

“It already is” said Albus clearly, “I’ve lost my freedom as you well know, but regardless … my responsibilities lay grounded, I cannot leave this village until Aberforth comes of age”

“I’m not talking about something figurative” Gellert snapped, “I envision what happened to your mother, occurring to you”

Albus blinked, then gave him a cool expression.

“Though naïve as you believe I am Gellert, I am aware of your cunning, manipulative tactics and that is perhaps the lowest one you have used on me” he said coldly

“I speak the sincere truth” Gellert protested

“Did you the other night?” the boy then questioned coolly, “Tell me?”

Now it was Gellert’s turn to blink.

“Of course,” he said very softly, “From my heart, the overwhelming truth was conveyed, to no one more so than myself…”

“Oh, how am I to believe that!” the boy said incredulously, now rising to stand.

“Believe in your own feelings” said Gellert standing also, “Believe in that feeling of happiness you have when you are with me. That I promise you, is the same feeling I have when I am with you. True and real happiness, not the pretence of happiness you pretend to have in front of your own mirror, in your own household in front of your own siblings”

“I pretend nothing!” the other argued back.

“Do you not?” Gellert questioned disbelievingly, “You go out into the fields almost every day, forcing your mind to convey blissful, hopeful thoughts as you produce your phoenix into the sky. Forcing yourself to be happy for the sake of yourself and them, when in truth you have absolutely ‘NOTHING’ TO BE HAPPY ABOUT RIGHT NOW!” he then shouted, making the other step back in fear. “Your mother is dead … your father as well, your future in shattered pieces and you yourself are left to deal with the burdens of things greatly complicated and immeasurably unfair to you. Things you didn’t ask for! if not for your family’s choices, you’d be out in the world right down, casting your gifts away and shining like the light you could be” he added, taking huge gasping breathes as the other boy stared bewilderedly at him.

“- like the light you are” he added in a lower, sincere tone of voice.

“What would you have me do otherwise Gellert” the boy then snapped uncharacteristically, “Do you think the same thoughts don’t occur within my mind all the time, they do! But unfortunately for me, it’s just the way things are and have to be for a time”

“No, they don’t” said Gellert firmly, “Your life, your world, is a product of what you make of it, this is what we’ve been talking about”

“You cannot shift the brutal reality of circumstance, no matter desperately you might want to” Albus argued back.

“You can change it” Gellert argued back, “We can change it, we can do what it takes to make things better for us, for the greater good - as you said”

Albus looked at him sceptically, then sighed

“Gellert” he began tiredly, but the other intervened

“There is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do” said Gellert fiercely, as he reached forward and cupped the other boys face in his hands, “to make you _truly_ happy…”.

The boy stared back at him as if in a daze and Gellert suddenly shocked, released his hands and stood up straight.

“My aunt’s precious fair is tonight” he then said tonelessly, “You have received an invitation, I expect you to be there”

With that, he disapparated away leaving the other boy alone on the barn rooftop

~

Albus was still dazed upon arriving back at his home.

Only it was short lived, as his brother upon seeing him through the window, came racing out towards him.

“Come quick” he said urgently, pulling the older boy by the arm and into the household.

Albus allowed himself to be led onwards, up to the second floor of their household where the shrill screaming could be heard.

“Ariana” Aberforth cried out through the black mist that protruded out from the far bedroom door and was fogging up the hallway.

“Stay here” Albus ordered him, waving his wand to dispel the haze.

Creeping forward cautiously step by step, he then with his wand raised, sauntered closer and closer towards and into his younger sisters’ bedroom.

From here the screams were much louder, more agonising and they radiated within the even thicker black smog, swirling around his sister.

“Ariana” he called softly out to her.

“GO AWAY” she screamed out in pain, “LEAVE, LEAVE ME!”

“ _Expecto Patronum_ ” Albus cried out, sending a strong blast of white coloured energy through the dark cloud and creating a passage through.

“LEAVE” the girl continued to scream, “LEAVE ME”

“Ariana” Albus called out to her desperately, “Hear my voice Ariana”

The white light reconfigured and formed into the White Phoenix, that then glided around the girl in the same manner as the swirling black cloud. Eventually the girl’s head, that was hidden between crossed arms. gazed up and caught the vision of the bird. As she did, the whiteness of her eye’s once more formed a soft, solid pupil and the blackness surrounding her cascaded. Disappearing with one last menacing wisp.

The girl sat in her spot panting heavily, then burst into despairing tears. Albus raced forward towards her.

“Hush” he said in a soothing voice, taking the girl into his arms, “It’s gone now, all is well again…”

The girl sobbed harder than ever into his shoulder.

“I want my father” she begged of him.

Albus’ reassuring smile fell into a frown.

“I know” he whispered into her hair, “But he cannot come to you anymore, I am here now” he then added, lifting the girls face up and cupping it in his hands, the same way Gellert did to his before.

He smiled down at her.

“I am here to look after you”

The girl whimpered and half smiled back at him.

From there she buried her face in his shoulder once more and he sighed deeply, whilst turning a now blank face to gaze away. All the while, their frantic brother raced into the room and collapsed on his knees beside them.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post feedback and idea's below x
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I'm going into the long haul with this one :)


	12. No More Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension breaks in this chapter. 
> 
> It's shorter than my others, but significant none the less. 
> 
> Enjoy x

12\. No More Uncertainty

Every Summer, the small handful of wizards and witches from Dorset, Devon, Somerset and Cornwall, all gathered in an organised space protected from muggle eyes. It was an occasion to celebrate the warm season and give thanks for continued survival and prosperity. Often the spaces chosen were sights with rich magical history. Such as the old pagan religion stones now named ‘Stonehenge’ and the Tintagel Cliffs, one of the many old wandering places of Merlin. This year however, courtesy of Gellert’s aunt, the event had been organised to be held in the fields by Godric’s Hollow, the old historical village founded by Godric Gryffindor.

They came in inconspicuous numbers, one by one, in the most secured and attention deflecting ways possible. As the sun began to set on that day, lights of a different kind took over. Fairies of various species glided above the space, sealed by layers and layers protective charms. Each admitting different glowing colours, some as pink as blushing cheeks, some as turquoise as light ocean water and others, as orange as marmalade … they cast their light down in dancing hues onto the festivities. A group of three talented wizards set up a stand in the far corner, where they began to play light music. There were tables decorated with seasonal flowers and chairs draped with fine fabrics. In the very centre a roaring bonfire sat, providing the warm to all gathered within the cool night air. Wizards dressed in their finest robes and witches in their elegant dresses. It was a mix of fine ingredients to a very promising evening to each and all in attendance.

~

From his window, Gellert cast his mismatched gaze over to the darkened field, where the sparkle of colours was being admitted. He bit his lip almost nervously, the day had been emotional and the night so far, looked to be exhausting.

“Look sharp” said his aunt with a wink, as she appeared before him and began straightening his appearance, “Some of the Hogwarts school governors will be in attendance, alongside Ministry officials, best make a lasting impression”

“Yes aunt” he said tonelessly, resentfully allowing her to fuss over his appearance.

With one last brush of his black shirt, she stared up at him and smiled.

“Your company over the last month has brought me good fortune” she said quietly to him, “I’m so glad you came to me”

It was true, the woman whom had never had children of her own, had always taken a strong external interest in the wayward child that was her great nephew; and his presence in her home, had prompted instincts that she had never been equipped before to practise. It truly was a blessed thing …

The boy smiled weakly back at her.

“I can say the same about your ever-endearing hospitality” he told her softly, “Thank you for the last few weeks”

“Of course,” she replied softly back.

Gellert’s smile faltered a tad.

“Will you permit me an extra couple of minutes” he asked her politely, “There is a matter I need to conclude before we leave”

“Take your time” the woman replied gently, then respectfully turned to take her leave.

Alone in his bedroom now, he sighed and moved himself slowly over to the wooden desk in the corner where he lit a candle and removed parchment and ink from the dresser.

From there he sat, staring blankly down a paper with all the anxiety of day, accumulating in his chest.

He was an exceptional wizard to be sure … He could produce charms and spells at their fullest magnitude. He could write full parchment long essays on some of the most baffling subjects in magical theory. He had mastered his skills to a level most witches and wizards could never hope to achieve. But the unsettling feeling in the depths of his inner being that needed clarification, he could not do so easily … and yet he had too. There was no moving forward unless he at least made some sort of wavering attempt. To conclude and reconduct whatever it was, that was troubling him so vastly.

The truth was, he needed Albus … there was no denying it at this point. The boy was key to his revolution - yes, but now … now as the weeks had passed and things had taken a new direction, it was clear that he also needed him for himself. He had come to Godric’s Hollow for clues on the Hallows, hope for a direct path leading towards the Elder Wand. But what he had found instead, was a different kind of treasure. A power source formed not by the hands of death, but by the palms of angels. A strength that was bright, warm and glowing, akin to an almost different kind of magic.

Feeling pathetic, he mentally scolded himself for his lack of cohesiveness and began to write. The truth as well as he could tell it, as purposely as he could tell it …

…

_Mein Schatz_

_No more uncertainty._

_I use this letter in bold attempts to make what is occurring between us true and clear._

_I spoke earlier today of a commotion occurring within me. It is the direct result of having feelings I’ve never felt before. These feelings are what transpire when I am in your presence, alongside that beautiful happiness also new and foreign to me. It’s as if I have spent most of my life in the shadows and have at last awoken in sunlight, one that shines directly from you. I know you feel the same. I see it in your eyes, I feel the shudder when I touch you. Each of which, project the same longing._

_But you are afraid, for different reasons against my own. It is unnecessary fear that I wish to settle. Now that we have met, I cannot imagine a world without you next to me. Shall you take my hand moving forward, I’ll endeavour to do all that is necessary for us to be together. I allege this promise to you._

_You belong to me._

_The true meaning of ‘Mein Schatz’ …_

_is ‘My Treasure’_

_Enterally Yours_

_Gellert_

_…_

_‘I cannot imagine a world without you by my side …’_

Feeling slightly more passionate and enthused now, he summoned his aunt’s cream coloured owl to him and sent it and the letter both gliding off into the early evening.

_‘You belong to me’_

and he would come to him, Gellert knew this …

Smiling contently with more confidence than before, he turned and proceeded out the room.

~

Albus stood over the kitchen basin, washing the cloth he’d been using that afternoon to cool the burning fever of his sister.

As his hands moved and muscles contracted, his nerves simmered and his heart, pulsated. If it were not for that afternoon’s urgent distractions, he’d be still in that same immobilizing daze from before. Stopping briefly in his task, he lifted a hand up to his face and touched the spot where Gellert’s hand had been – like before, in another peaceful day gone by. He closed his eyes and imagined himself still there with him in the warm sunlight, still there on that breezy hill with that face staring so intensely down at him. 

But then what of it? He had fled … again. Like he had on that night they so dangerously kissed and Albus had not seen him for a week afterwards.

This whole entire affair was madness and it was putting him into a state of such tension and confusion.

And yet still …

“Albus”

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of his younger brother, whom he turned slowly towards.

His brother smiled grimly at him.

“She’s asleep now” he confirmed, “Deeply, I don’t’ think her demons will trouble us much further tonight”

“Good” he replied jadedly and moved himself towards the cupboard to fetch a pitcher.

His brother stood and watched him, his wary eye’s projecting the same tiredness that he himself felt.

“You look exhausted” Albus said slowly, “Take a minute to rest …”

“Not yet” said Aberforth firmly, “I need to make sure she really is properly resting”

“You’ll be needing water then” said Albus knowingly, filling up the pitcher and providing him also with a flask.

“Thank you” he said taking both off him and turning to leave once more.

As he reached the door to the kitchen, he stopped hesitantly and turned his face back to his brother.

“and Albus” he said very softly, “ _Thank you_ ”

Albus smiled weakly as he then watched him leave. Sighing, he moved his arms up to wrap around his upper body. In strong need of a missing comfort … he stood and shivering against the cool air that had come with the increasing nightfall.

Suddenly, Bathilda’s cream coloured owl flew in through the open window and startled, he dropped his arms and moved quickly over to gently remove the envelope from its beak.

Eyebrows furrowed, he removed the parchment letter from it and sat down at their small table, reading each word of the letter from start to finish. Once done, his daze returned.

But it was not strong nor disabling enough to prevent him from doing what he recklessly did next. Standing up swiftly and moving back over to the same cupboard he had opened before, he removed from it two new flasks, that he filled with water and took with him on his way back upstairs to his sisters’ room.

~

Gellert looked around warily at the crowd and their festivities, listening without a choice to the violin, cello and tin whistle being played by the three enthusiastic wizards in the corner.

“Oh Gellert” said his aunt happily, who was clutching his arm, “There’s the Potter family, let’s go say hello, you haven’t met them yet”

Like a dog on show, he was pulled over to a small family consisting of a middle age woman and man and two male children. Both boy resembling one another in facial appearance and each with rather messy, jet black hair.

“Ah Bathilda” the woman of the group said joyously, “What a splendidly put together occasion, you should be very proud of yourself”

“Thank you” she said beaming, “Elora may I introduce you to my nephew Gellert Grindelwald, he hails from Austria Hungary and is here in Godric’s Hollow as my guest”

“How you do Gellert” said the woman promptly, extending out a hand that he politely took, “I’m Elora as you just heard, this is my husband Edward and our son's Henry and Fleamont” she added, gesturing at the man beside her, the young boy behind them and the even younger boy who stood gripping her hand

“A pleasure to meet you” said Gellert civilly.

“As I mentioned, Elora and her family are the Potter’s” said his aunt promptly, “The only magic folk in Godric’s Hollow aside from us and the Dumbledore family obviously”

“Indeed” said Elora proudly, “My husband’s family and Godric’s Hollow go back generation after generation, with heirlooms to prove it”

“The boy doesn’t want to hear about our family history dear” said the husband gently, clutching her shoulder.

“I’m sure you must be very proud, to be connected to a place founded by such a legendary wizard” Gellert commented in the same polite tone.

“Oh indeed” said the man happily, “As tradition, our linage of family has always been placed in Gryffindor, even young Henry here who was sorted just last year-“

“What happened to not boring the boy with our family history Edward?” the woman asked with a fond eyeroll.

“I too was in Gryffindor” Bathilda added, with a strong nod of approval.

“and of course, so too was Albus, I must say Bathilda I don’t see him around anywhere, will he be in attendance tonight do you know?” the woman asked curiously.

A question which Bathilda responded to by directing her gaze pointedly up at Gellert. 

“Yes” said Gellert politely catching her eye, “He will be in attendance, that I am sure”

~

Sitting on the edge of Ariana’s bed, Albus gazed down at her with the same tired look he’d had for most of the afternoon. Brushing a strand of red blonde hair away from her face, he leant down and kissed her lovingly on the forehead as she slumbered in deep restful sleep.

Turning his head around cautiously, he inspected from this distance, his brother likewise, out to the world like the snuff of a candle. Sat up in his chair with his head drooped off to one side. He frowned anxiously, whilst reaching for the tiny vile in his hand, that he then used, to add a couple more drops of the harmless potion into each of their waters for extra caution. When done, he reached into a different pocket and pulled out the now scrunched up parchment. The one addressed to ‘Mein Schatz’, ‘ _My Treasure’ …_

_…_

_“Where your treasure is, your heart will be also”_

_…_

Making his decision, he lifted himself up from the bed and moved out into the hallway. Closing the door gently behind him before turning and apparating away.

~

Already tired of his aunt’s social networking, Gellert moved steadily away from her and the other witches and wizards in her vicinity. Like water, he weaved through the festivities sleekly and hastily, on the lookout for someone. For about 5 to 10 minutes he went on impatiently searching. Ducking in between other light-hearted witches and wizards. Searching out there in the sea of simulated laughs and polite chatter of ordinary folk, for what was genuine, real and exquisite …

_for what was him …_

Then like a private at a sergeant’s command, he stopped abruptly and stood painfully still. Not a muscle inching as he took in the sight of what had at last come before him. Pale skin, fiery hair, a slender form, that face ever so delicate and fearful. That radiation of magic that could blind spectators, should he ever seek to showcase such strength to a naked and unsuspecting eye.

But for now, he was not observing a fine painting. For now, time was the break between what could and couldn’t be. Even a mere second gone too long, would be an opportunity lost to the boy’s fear and rationality, Gellert knew this. So moving forward purposely, he grabbed the boy by the hand and guided him away.

~

Once out of sight, he apparated them back to that barn on the hill. Back to the highest point of ground, that stood ever so close to the stars. Back to where he could purposely shadow the boy behind the timber exterior so that neither might fear the passing of a confused muggle nor the eyes of a judgemental wizard. But even as they stood so far away and isolated, Gellert felt as if he could still hear the three wizard’s music. 

It grew tenser as he took the form in front of him into his hands. Allowing them to caress and move slow and steadily down the sides of the boy’s arms. The breathing of the other hitching and his eyes that kept trying to avoid contact – but couldn’t, so full of apprehension and yearning. Gellert inched himself closer and closer, allowing his hands to now circle behind the boys back and as they did, he enclosed the space. The boy exhaled into the kiss and he soothed him by removing one hand from his back to gently brush loose hair away from his hot neck. By this point, relaxing into his sturdy comfort, the boy lifted his own arm and wrapped it around Gellert’s shoulders as Gellert swayed them a little on the spot. Wanting to convey strength in the moment, a comfort to ease the others dwindling tension. Needing him to know and understand that this was not wrong. Nothing about any of it was wrong …

Breaking away, the other whimpered and Gellert once more brushed hair away, his time from his glowing forehead. He then used the same hand to caress the side of his face in a gesture of comfort and care. But he himself was growing impatient now. So, he took the boys lips with his own once more and this time he found, the boy was more eager and confident. He moaned into the contact and as he did, Gellert lifted him up and placed him on top of the crates they stood next to. The boy’s arms encircled his shoulders as he himself allowed his hands to rest on the boy’s hips. The kisses at this point became more daring, more incisive, as did the contact of skin. They broke away once more and Gellert allowed himself to stare up into the other’s eyes, longing and loving now, which made both adrenaline and triumph soar throughout him alongside those other inexplicable feelings. He kissed the boy on the lips once more then moved down to his neck, gently biting and sucking. 

…

and as he did, Albus closed his eyes and allowed himself to drown in the sensation. A sensation that conveyed but one word against a lifetime of deep embedded insecurity and restraint.

_Freedom._

~

The boy fell asleep blissfully in his arms that night. He himself stayed awake long enough to see the sunrise from the rooftop on which they lay. As the streaks of sunlight shined through, he turned and smiled triumphantly down at his red-haired companion.

“The sun will rise upon a new world very soon Mein Liebling” he said softly into his hair, “and you’ll be mine within it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) Fleamont Potter is Harry's grandfather. Wouldn't it be extremely ironic, if like James and Lily, all previous Potter's had lived in the village as well. Meaning the cloak really was there all along?


	13. Days full of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, happy Friday! perfect time for an update. 
> 
> Things between Gellert and Albus are moving along, Aberfroth's contempt grows and Gellert meets Ariana for the first time. 
> 
> enjoy x

13\. Days full of light

He moved through the fields sprinkled with periwinkles and forget me not’s, anxious but excited all the same. He moved from there into another field, one less looked after, with grass taller and the flowers wilder. He heard a sharp sound, like a crunch nearby and turned abruptly to the source, raising his wand for good measure. Suddenly, the predator moved forward, quick and swift like lightening. He grabbed the boy around his waist and pulled him to the ground.

“Gellert” Albus laughed joyously, attempting to pry the hands off him to no avail.

Gellert sniggered and turned them over so that the smaller framed boy was now trapped beneath him. Staring meaningfully into the others eye’s, he leant down and kissed him on the lips, which made the boy moan happily.

Coming up for air, he held himself steady and smirked down at him.

“I win” he said smugly.

“Oh yeah” the other teased with raised eyebrows

From there he was sent flying backwards and now more motivated than before, he shot a beam of light back at him that the boy playfully ducked away from.

Quickly and determinedly, he disappeared into the grass and Gellert in response, got up and pursued him. His lips quirked into a smile as he scanned the tall grass for a flicker of movement. Unaware that the other had already cast invisibility over himself and was stood still in place, waiting painfully close by.

“ _Petrificus Totalus”_ the boy cried out, but Gellert rebounded it with a shield charm. It went ricocheting off through the grass and laughing, Albus then ran for it.

Through the grass they sprinted, on and on within the warm air and sunshine. Running until they came upon the edge of a hill that Albus half tripped against initially, then fell completely over upon Gellert catching up and purposely tackled him. They rolled a little bit until the taller one steadied them, himself once more on top of the other.

“You have flowers caught in your hair” he said smiling.

“Really” Albus replied amused, “What kind?”

“Weeds” Gellert then said with a look, “Let’s fix that”

With the wave of his hand, the wildflowers became small white roses, now held together by a wreath.

“Your flowers” he said fondly, leaning down and kissing the other on the lips again as Albus wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

…

There they stayed, shadowed by the tall wildflowers in the field with no one else, only them. Exploring each other through the contact of lips on lips and skin on hand; and Albus thought to himself then and there, that he’d never been so happy!

He’d never know within this lifetime, how much Gellert was thinking the exact same …

~

Happiness in its best moments, is contagious.

It can be impossible sometimes to not feel joy and pleasure in light of blatant positivity and hope. To not feel happy around another person who is so happy themselves. That happiness like a wave rushing towards shore, catching every floating object in its path. 

For the Dumbledore family however, this proved not the case,

For the happier Albus was becoming, the more resentful and miserable his brother.

But he had his fair reasons …

He stood at the fence of their home and glared over at the grassy fields with his arms crossed and his lips curled into a tight anxious grimace.

Ever since he had woken by precariously in the early hours of the morning, in the weaved chair within his sister’s bedroom two weeks ago, things had changed drastically. His brother had spent that day in high spirits, working on a small charmed device that he then presented to Aberforth.

“This is what muggles call a thimble” he said to his brother precisely, “Should you need me urgently, tap it twice with your wand and I’ll be here immediately, the magic won’t be detected I swear”

“Hang on” said Aberforth cutting him in angrily, “Shall I need you? Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ll be spending more time with Gellert” the boy told him simply, “He has an idea for the future that may assist Ariana, therefore I am eager to work with him on it”

“That may … what in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” Aberforth replied incredulously

“You’ll see” the other said happily, not the slightest bit fazed by his brother’s growing contempt, “I’ll be here during the day to assist with meal times and sleep, also to provide her with her potion medication as per usual, but otherwise I’ll be out working towards her greater good, trust me Aberforth, this is for the best and as I said, shall you need me I’m only two taps away” he added with a nod.

“Albus you cannot” the other began furiously.

“Just a tap away” the other responded cheerfully as he turned and almost skipped out into the warm morning sunshine.

And Aberforth helpless to do anything else, resentfully watched him go.

~

But alas, that was two weeks ago. Two weeks of neglectful hours gone by in which Albus had been scarcely home. He kept his promise to be around during the times Ariana most needed him, but otherwise he was out with that boy, the one who made goosebumps crawl up his tanned, rough skin. The one he had threatened to stay away and whom predictably, hadn’t listened.

Aberforth was too stubborn to think anything different from his first and lasting impression of the blonde youth.

The one who had made his way into his brother’s room that haunted night now over a month ago and who likewise, had pulled him by a string, dangerously closer and closer.

There was something about him that just wasn’t right, Aberforth knew it. The way he looked at his brother when his brother’s eyes trailed elsewhere. The way he possessively touched his skin when he though no one could see them. There was vicious, malice intent there and perhaps his brother was too naïve, too delusional to see it, but Aberforth could see it as plain as sunlight. He was dangerous …

It was a danger that was inching itself closer and closer to his sister and he knew he had to do something. Then suddenly he was hit with a cold dead weight in his chest, remembering Albus’ statement that Gellert had plans for his sister as well.

‘Well to hell with you’ he though savagely to himself, spitting on the ground for good measure, ‘If you think you can put my family in danger to fulfil your merciless deeds, you are wrong, very very wrong’

He knew Albus wouldn’t listen to his baseless assumptions, so he decided he needed to seek out proof. Turning around and striding back towards his house, he promised himself there and then, that pale, clear proof, was what he would obtain and if it hurt Albus in the process then so be it.

Him and his sister were all he had left.

~

“I’ll never not be startled, by how green it is here” said Gellert lazily as he stoked the hair of the boy laid huddled against him.

“It is green in Austria is it not?” Albus replied confused,

“For a couple of months of the year” Gellert admitted, “and yet still cold … But not like this, I’ve told you that mountains and snow is what I am accustomed to, green fields full of flowers and an ever-consistent sunshine is what I am not”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but for a couple of months of the year we are but blessed by that as well, the rest of the time it is grey clouds and constant drizzling rain” Albus replied teasingly, “and I am no stranger to mountains, Hogwarts is surrounded by them”

“The Scottish Highlands are not mountains” said Gellert with an eye roll, “They are hills”

“They are to me” Albus pouted,

“I’ll show you real mountains one day” said Gellert pulling him closer, “then I’ll show you deserts, jungles, islands …”

“Places that are warm” said Albus with a small smile.

“You are warm” said Gellert cheekily, rolling onto his side and nuzzling the side of the boy's face, “and your skin is so soft”

Albus giggled a little in response to the tickling contact. 

Then as Gellert expression turned from playfulness, to one of serious intent, he frowned a little.

“Have you thought about this?” Gellert asked him quietly, his hand moving under the others shirt to caress that smooth skin that lay underneath.

Albus gazed at him anxiously, then with a deep measured breath, he replied.

“Yes” he admitted, “May the muggle devil burn me a thousand times over, if I admit to having thought about it more than once, but I am frightened … I don’t want to be, but I am …”

Gellert smiled at him.

“Do you remember me telling you, that your trust is valuable to me and that I’ll never seek to hurt you” he asked in the same quiet tone.

“Yes” Albus replied shyly

“This is the same” he said in a matter of fact tone, “All in good time mein schatz, it can wait” he added giving the other a soft kiss, now on the bridge of his nose.

Albus gave him an appreciative smile, before burying his face into his chest.

Gellert allowed him this moment, smiling once more as he proceeded to once again, stroke those soft strands of fierce red hair.

“But there is something” he then said seriously, making the other raise his eyes to him once more, "that cannot"

Albus sat up then, his shoulder stiffening as he looked away, surrounded by tall tree’s on the edge of the fields, his attention now focused on the steady stream of water they werey sat next to.

“You're still intent on believing in the contents of that dream” he said reproachfully at he flicked his wand at the water making a fish splash out and back in.

“Of course,” said Gellert firmly, moving into a sitting position himself and wrapping his arms back around the other, “I do not toy with my visions and I won't with this one”

“Have any of your visions come true yet?” Albus then asked with a deep questioning gaze

Gellert didn’t answer him, instead he began to think very seriously about one particular vision, that in the previous weeks he'd been vaguely forgetting, the one that haunted him throughout his teenage years …

“How do I know for sure, that it is not some attempt to separate me from my responsibilities?” Albus asked him seriously,

“I do not separate siblings” said Gellert impatiently, “I only seek to protect that which I care about, from what could be an impending danger”

“as if our plans are not” Albus then said with an almost laugh

“you know this is different” Gellert told him firmly, “you know that this force is unpredictable and hard to subdue”

Albus raised his eyebrows higher than ever, then with a sigh, he spoke

“You wanted to meet her” he said calmly, “Well perhaps it’s time that you do” …

~

Wednesday morning came that week. The muggles of the village all wandered happily down to the square at the crack of dawn, eager and ready to set up their stalls with Aberforth begrudgingly among them. Worried about leaving his sister alone with Albus, but knowing they needed the money. Suspicions and anxiety would have to wait for now. But be it two hours, maybe three he’d be back home again, quicker than Albus and his damned thimble.

As he went, Gellert happily made his way around from behind the oak tree and greeted the red-haired boy at the door.

“She is good in the mornings” Albus whispered to him, “Its when the day wears on she can become a bit unsteady, but something about the rising sun and promise of something new seems to calm her”

He then looked meaningfully up at his lover.

“Perhaps you can be that something new?”

Gellert lips curled into a smirk as he then followed him into the house, closing the door gently behind them.

~

A young girl, possibly 13 or 14 sat in a chair at their small kitchen table, attempting pitifully to drink the cup of sweet tea her older brother had earlier placed in front of her.

Gellert stood in the kitchen doorway next to the brother, who gave him a meaningfully look before proceeded to walk carefully and cautiously over to her.

“Ariana” he said gently, bending down so he and she were at level, “Ariana, this is my dear friend, Gellert Grindelwald”

The girl continued to stare down at her chilling tea for a few more seconds, before slowly and timidly looking up. Gellert took that as his moment to steadily walk over.

“Hello” he said politely to her, “I hear that you’ve a very special girl, I’d really like to know you better” he added with a charming smile.

Ariana blinked up at him.

“Your voice, it sounds peculiar” she said softly, very softly to the point that Gellert had to focus rather hard to hear her.

“Gellert is not from England as we are” Albus told her gently, “He is from the mainland across the sea”

“Indeed” said Gellert a bit more forcefully now, “where there are such splendid sights to see, castles for instance” he added, now taking a seat across from her and using he wand to produce a plate of colourful cakes for them to share.

Albus stared between the two anxiously before taking a seat himself.

“England has castle’s too” he reminded the other pointedly,

“Those crumbling stone buildings” said Gellert waving him off, “Yes, but not like in Austria Hungary, those which lay there are much grander”

“When I was younger” said the young girl now, startling the other pair, “I used to dream of living in a castle, like maidens do in the muggle stories Albus once read me”

The boy in question gazed at her bewildered, Gellert however smiled sincerely.

“So, did I” he said approvingly, “and one day I shall build one, the grandest castle of them all”

“Will you be a king?” the girl asked with a giggle.

“Yes” he said sweetly, “and you’ll be the princess I am sure”

The girl giggled even more, her facial expression automatically brightening.

“You’re lovely” she admitted, a bit shyly.

Albus beamed a her.

“For a princess, there is no other way to be” he replied kindly, now cutting her a piece of overly sweet cake.

They continued into morning with Ariana maintaining the unusually high spirits that Gellert had weaved out of her. Then feeling that the time had come to do so, he asked the question that he was very much needing to ask. 

“Ariana” he said as gently as he could muster, “I have a very big, rather frightening question to ask you and you need not respond to it straight away”

Albus frowned anxiously at him, but Gellert ignoring him, continued.

“I would very much like to take your brother away, but I would never dream of doing such a thing whilst leaving a sweet girl like you behind, would you therefore like to come with us?” he asked with as much steady caution, as was needed.

“Leave this house?” he questioned, a flicker of light flashing across those same blues eye’s as her brother.

“Yes” he said gently, “Off to see those castles and much, much more”

Ariana trembled in her seat and by instinct, Albus quickly shot a hand over to rest on her arm.

“It sounds so very exciting” she said weakly, “But …”

“You are afraid” Gellert confirmed softly, “Yes, it is a common trait in your family” he added shooting her brother a look. “But with me, there is no need to be afraid, your brother and I will protect you from whatever danger lingers, we swear to you”

Ariana whimpered and now looked over at her older brother, who nodded softly in agreement.

“Yes” he said quietly, “This time, yes ... I can and will”

“Indeed” Gellert said nodding his head in approval, “I shall leave you to think about it sweet Ariana” he then added lifting himself up from his chair and gently kissing the girls hand, “and we shall see each other again very soon”

“You’re leaving?” she asked him, her head drooping a tad.

“For now” he replied, “Your other brother will be home soon, I feel its best not to be in the way of his daily chores”

“I’ll see you out” said Albus lightly, rising swiftly to accompany him.

“Bye … Gellert” the girl said softly, waving her delicate hand in farewell as they left the room.

~

Reaching the door to the home, they turned and faced one another.

“She is smitten with you” said Albus astounded, “You truly are something else”

“I have certain charm when I need it” he replied casually leaning forward and pecking the other on the lips, “But despite what I said about taking her with us -” he then began firmly

“Listen” said Albus cutting him off, “Her condition ... I have a theory, a theory that can make all the difference”

Gellert bit his lip in annoyance at being interrupted but allowed the other to continue regardless.

“Your aunt is truthful when she says that the darkness grows in the absence of love” he said cautiously, “But love has given us both light, maybe the love she is missing might do something similar, it could very well dispel it”

“Maybe, but …”

“As well as not being trapped in this house" the boy interrupted again, "having her own chance to see sunlight, to see the world as you promised ... maybe, just maybe! that darkness will disappear on its own accord and no longer a be a threat to me”

“Albus” the other said weakly, but the other boy leant up and kissed him once more.

“Please” he begged the other, “Please give me the chance to change the fate of my own future”

“I promised your protection” said Gellert firmly, “I won’t allow anything to happen to you”

“I know” said Albus smiling softly, “but just this once, allow yourself to trust 'me'”

Gellert bit his lip once more, then sighing resentfully, he nodded.

Albus beamed and wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you” he said sincerely, “Despite what you said, I really am the indirect cause of this, I wish to be allowed a chance to fix it, with your support on my side”

“Of course,” Gellert responded bitterly, but with the other pulling away and staring up at him with those beautiful eyes, he smiled regardless.

“Will you come to me later” he stated, rather than questioned.

“Yes” said Albus, and with a small blush, lean't up and kissed him, this time on the cheek, "I will"

~

Moments later, he made his way across the grass and out the garden gate. 

Despite his tension, despite his doubts, he smiled softly to himself as he raised his hand to gently touch the spot where Albus’ lips had been.

It was a blissful moment rudely interrupted ...

As something with brutish force then stepped in his path and tackled him roughly to the ground.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) For those patiently waiting for the blood pact, it'll be here within the next two chapters.


	14. Forever in Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can finally get this piece of writing about the blood pact out. It's been sitting in my Word document for weeks now ...
> 
> Gellert places his insurance down, with Albus at his most vulnerable. 
> 
> and yet meanwhile, he means every word of what he says ...
> 
> It's pretty intense. 
> 
> enjoy x

14\. Forever in Eternity.

_“Do not fall in love with people like me. I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.”_

~

As soon as both bodies hit the ground, Gellert instinctively rolled away onto his side and shot a rope binding curse at his attacker. The boy dodged it just in time and staggered to his feet, attempting once again to aim his fist at him.

“Calm yourself” Gellert commanded fiercely, moving away from the attack and lifting his wand up menacingly

“I told you to stay away” Aberforth snarled furiously, “You continue to not listen”

“You’re in no position to order me to do anything” Gellert responded with a sneer, “as well, do you always resolve conflicts with your fists? the vulgarity makes you a disgrace to wizards”

“I’m restricted against using magic, as you yourself should be” the boy said menacingly, “Albus overlooks such things but I don’t”

Gellert raised an eyebrow at him and smirked

“Who are you? and what do you want with my family?” the boy ordered in a deadly tone.

Gellert somewhat amused, continued to study him with interest.

“TELL ME” the boy now shouted furiously, “what are you and my brother planning?”

“The greater good” Gellert responded simply, “Ideas a simple child such as yourself cannot comprehend and I shall waste no time attempting to explain them to you”

“You dare!” the boy yelled furiously, “You dare to insult me, you the person who is manipulating my brother and is now moving towards my sister”

“You shackle your siblings and yet, you are miserable yourself” Gellert responded snidely, “Why must this be so?”

“She is safe” the boy argued, “my sister is safe”

“Your sister is a danger I would otherwise wish to subdue” Gellert said nastily, “But to keep Albus happy, her protection is what I am instead providing”

“What are you talking about?” the boy asked bewilderedly

“Your brother belongs to me” said Gellert fiercely, “Including what comes with him and if you wish to stay safe yourself, I strongly discourage you from standing in my way”

The boy gaped at him.

“You cannot have him” he said angrily, “You cannot have either of them!”

“I can and I shall” said Gellert simply, “Now leave us be or I’ll show you exactly what my undetected magic is capable of, - what love is capable of, as you say!”

With that, he swept himself away down the path, the younger boy’s bewildered eye’s following him in his wake. He smiled once more contently to himself as he made his way past cottages and gardens in the direction of his aunt’s home. Knowing that there was not a single ounce of bluff in his statement. He would have Albus! From this village to the next, from this day and into the foreseeable future.

For at last, and with great fulfilment, he had finally acquired the means to do so.

~

After fortnight of cradling the boy in his arms, it’d be enough for anyone else to believe that the two were truly bonded. That the boy was at last settled firmly within his grasp, without need for compromise nor doubt. But Gellert knew what they had so far was not yet enough. And with that insecurity came the ever-ongoing frustration of how to secure the boy’s power in a way that was binding and eternal.

Then after a late night of pursuing through his aunt’s new book, he at last came upon something rather interesting …

Something that he knew to be his answer.

The only task left now, was how to convince Albus to go along with it?

~

But as things had a way of doing so every so often, the answer felt right into his arms … as did the form of a slender, red-haired boy seeking comfort in the late hours of the night.

…

“Gellert”

The sound of that sweet voice would be enough to startle anyone.

Placing his aunts book down, he leapt from his bed and strode over to the window.

On the cobble stone pavement below, there stood his lover. Shivering from head to toe in the drizzlingly rain. Ironic considering they were talking about rain earlier that day.

“Albus the hour is late, and it is raining” he said in concerned tone, “What are you doing here?”

“You asked me to come” the boy replied, “and regardless, I wish to speak to you”

He previously given up hope that the boy would come to him that day. Feeling a fight between his brother might have once more discouraged him. But the hour was 10 and yet, here is was outside Gellert’s window.

He opened the door of the window wider and the boy apparated up, appearing inches away from Gellert’s face.

“You’ve frightened my sibling senseless” he reprimanded, “He hasn’t stopped terrorising me all day”

“He attacked me leibling” said Gellert in a calm tone back, “So forgive me, I was angry”

“Such discussions are best left for me to deal with” Albus told him firmly.

“Would you have done?” Gellert asked him with a raised eyebrow, “Or would you have shied away?”

“I …” Albus began thickly, then sighed, “With courage I would have, eventually”

“Is that the only reason you are here?” said Gellert, gazing his wet form, up and down

Albus blushed.

“The main reason” he argued helplessly

“You are freezing” Gellert then said firmly, “Come inside properly”

The boy allowed himself to be guided into the room. Upon flicking his wand at the flames within his fireplace, making them burnt brighter and stronger, Gellert then brought his attention back to the fiery haired youth and took him in his arms.

“I meant every word and regret nothing” he said softly into the boy’s hair, “Your brother can’t separate us any more than the forces of nature”

“Anymore than brutal circumstance” Albus said weakly into his chest.

“Anymore than the rain that might have otherwise prevented you from seeking my company tonight” Gellert agreed,

Albus laughed softly, then sighed once more, burying his face into Gellert’s loosely worn cotton shirt.

Gellert caressed his arm, then lifted his chin back up to face him.

“Nothing can separate us now that we’ve found each other” he said softly, leaning forward and taking the boy’s lips with his own, exploring that space, further and further, his arms trailing down, further and further .

…

They could have stayed happily in that moment for a while longer, but Gellert curious and eager to test the waters, guided his lover over to his bed and laid him down gently on it. Albus gave him a look that conveyed all his usual fear and uncertainty, but Gellert having little patience this time round, shielded the boy’s body with his own and resumed their kissing. When it felt right to do so, he moved down the other’s neck, gently undoing the tie on the neckline of his cotton shirt so to have access to his collar bone and shoulder blades. Albus moaned as he then trailed his lips across these as well, leaving soft kisses and small bites in his exploration.

“Gellert” the other tried intervening with words.

“Shhh” he whispered soothingly in his ear, “All is well, just relax”

Albus whimpered as he then removed the cotton fabric complete off his shoulders, pulling the buttons of his shirt open forcefully, so that the others pale chest now came into view.

“This is madness” Albus whispered anxiously up at him. “This is …”

“This is no more erroneous than any other feeling within human heart” Gellert told him firmly, “Like a forest needs the sun and the ocean craves the moon, I too desire every inch of you”

“But how do you not fear?” Albus asked him weakly, “How do you push aside the voice telling you this is wrong”

“The voice doesn’t exist” Gellert told him firmly, “I know what my desires are and damn anyone who wishes to stop me from getting what I want”

“Gellert” Albus then said with a sigh as he gently pushed the other off and moved up into a seated position.

“You told me earlier today that you’ve thought of this as well” Gellert told him impatiently, “Don’t deny it”

“Of course, I have” Albus told him anxiously, “I don’t deny anything”

“Then push aside your voices” said Gellert firmly, “Every single voice in your life that has held you back and prevented you from being who you are”

Albus blinked at him

“Your brother” said Gellert softly now, reaching a hand over to caress the others cheek, “Your mother, your teachers, your peers … put all of them away and bury the hatchel, place concentration on no other voice but my own, the one person who truly understands you, - the real you … your desires, your passions, your dreams … mine is the only voice that matters”

It was then Albus gave him an expression that he knew in his lifetime, he’d never forget. It was accompanied by that same smile, which had him so captivated from the moment the two of them first met.

“I wish to see you” he said softly, cradling the same cheek with his palm, “More than just your beautiful face”

The smile faded, but the boy did not protest as hands then moved forward to completely remove the white fabric from the his upper body. Gellert smiled a little in appreciation and now lifting the same hands up to remove the purple ribbon from the boy’s hair. Working his fingers gently through the strands, the material at last came loose and the hair fell gently down onto the other's smooth bare shoulders.

Albus lips trembled as looked into the other’s eyes. Each doing very little to hide the other’s pure intention.

“Can I see you too?” he whispered softly, almost scared to ask.

Gellert smiled broadly at him.

“I too, deny nothing” he said in response as Albus smiling a little himself, lifted his own hands up in attempts to remove his black shirt with trembling fingers.

“I’m sorry” he then said, “I feel so ridiculous”

“Shhh” Gellert murmured softly, soothing him.

Taking the boy's lips with his own once more, he placed his own sturdy hands on the top of the others, to assist him with his task.

Once removed, the boy swallowed nervously and lifted a hand up to trail fingers down his sculptured chest.

He sighed a little and lifted his delicate face back up towards him.

“I trust you” was what he then said, simple and meaningful.

Gellert understanding, wrapped an arm around him and guided him back down onto the coverings of his bed. Exploring the boy’s mouth with his own, as his hands trailed down and began the task of removing whatever material was still left separating them.

“I feel” the boy said between gasping breaths, “feelings for you, so deep and hard to describe”

“Alas, me too” Gellert told him gently, working off his undergarment so that the boy now laid out for him, inch by inch. He thought back to seeing his black and white moving photograph in the bristo in Paris. The same boy that could not turn to show his face to the camera, now beneath him, exposed, awaiting ... and so beautiful.

“Will you say them to me out loud?” the boy asked him softly, staring up at him with almost terror.

Gellert paused in his task and stared down at him. Down at his lover that he knew and could feel with his own hands, was now in need of a certain kind of reassurance. At this point, it was Gellert’s turn to fear … emotions erupting and pushing at his insides. A strong, unwavering force that he could still not find his own courage to place into words.

“I can’t” he admitted,

“Why not?” the boy asked him sadly.

“The same reason why I can’t yet claim you like this, you’re not ready, that stubborn fear of yours stiffens you”

“Can you not try?” the boy said weakly

“No” said Gellert firmly, “I promised not to hurt you and I won’t”

He placed himself down next to his lover and gazed across at him.

“For now, I can take pleasure in simply admiring you. By simply holding your soft skin in my hands, and you can be left in peace knowing that despite not saying it, I do feel those feelings for you … they are deeper than the depths of sea, stronger than the tide that commands it”

Albus frowned and looked away, covering himself up with a sheet for good measure but Gellert wouldn’t allow it. Moving himself closer, he removed the sheet and took the naked form into his arms.

“Do you not understand, even now, how precious you are to me? How much I need you by my side now and always” he asked the boy softly, stroking the side of his face.

As the strokes continued, the sad face eventually softened, and the boy turned to him and smiled lovingly.

“Because if not” Gellert continued “I have a way of otherwise proving my devotion to you, should you wish to hear me out?”

~

The rain was even heavier now and as Gellert’s candles began to burn out, the light in the room became dim. Gellert held the boy in his arms even firmer, as he leant forward and whispered in his ear.

“There is an ancient ritual … a form of blood magic that was made illegal centuries ago. It incorporates the binding of two souls by the way of shared blood. Once mixed the blood forms a pact, an allegiance between the two magical beings and unless that pact betrayed, ‘broken’ so to speak … we will remain bound together forever” he said seriously, making Albus quiver.

Pausing for a moment to allow the other to take in his words, he continued -

“The legend holds, that as each bound life fades away, the pact will also fade. But remerge into a new life and as it does, so to do we. Within each life we get reborn into, we will steadfast remain tied together, two souls destined to always be together. This is why it has been outlawed, it is perhaps the most extreme and unruly of all wizard bindings, even more so than an Unbreakable Vow”

“and so, like the Unbreakable Vow, if it is broken, will we die?” Albus asked him fearfully.

“Just a little” Gellert replied softly.

His lover looked at him with a perplexed expression.

“What do you mean?” he asked baffled.

“I mean the pact is formed on the basis of love and commitment. If love were to break overtime, so too would the pact. Can the pact ever be purposely broken? - yes. But under both conditions, our souls would remain forever lost upon death, never to return to the realm of life.

Albus went very quiet, at which, Gellert gazed intently at him.

‘Are those the only terms of the pact?” he then asked.

Gellert smiled at him, a smile that conveyed so much, but hid a vast amount more.

_He had him._

“Betrayal is more than the pact being broken physically by hand or magic” he said determinedly, “There are other means of betrayal, should you seek to destroy me or I you in any way, the pact will also break” he added.

“You would make such a commitment to me?” the boy asked quietly, to which Gellert’s lips quirked in slight amusement.

“Would I make such a commitment to you? - yes. Would you however make such a commitment to me? If betrayal from either side would reduce your soul to being forever lost in limbo, how strongly does that commitment proceed over all other doubt? It would take a huge amount of foolishness for either one of us to emerge into something our hearts were never trully ready for?”

“I would never betray you” said Albus quickly.

Gellert smiled even wider.

“Are you sure my liebling?” he said softly, wrapping his arms around the boy even tighter, “So much of this rests upon the certainty of your proclamation, how sure are you, that your love to me is real, true and everlasting? That I am the only person for you, from now until forever”

Albus looked at him with wide eyes, then swallowed.

“I’m sure” he said faintly.

“Then make this pact with me” Gellert said with fierce determination, “The real truth to our feelings is this - you are mine and I am yours, let us convey it forever in the binding of all our hopes, dreams and passions, let us, you and me … be forever in eternity, it is our destiny Albus, you know this to be true”.

He then watched his lover intensely, who still wide eyed, very slowly nodded his head.

“Do you commit to me Albus?” he then commanded firmly, “I need to hear your words”

The boy gazed at him timidly, then nodded his head once more.

“I do” he replied with placed determination.

Gellert smiled as he held the boy in his arms, the feeling of triumph surging across him.

The boy _his_.

His power _his_.

All his plans for the future set in place. Everything and more _…_

_Would all be his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) My motivation for the blood pact is the root of this whole story. I have already written the final chapter knowing where this is all heading. In the meantime as this story is such tension and drama, I might start working on another light hearted one on the side, to cheer myself up. But considering I'm about to start my course placement I might not, lets see ...
> 
> (ii) It does seem very silly that Albus can't physically commit, whilst Gellert can't emotionally, yet both are still ready to jump into a soul binding blood pact. My excuse - reckless teenagers (shrugs) :)
> 
> (iii) top quote by Caitlyn Siehl (comes from her beautiful poem)


	15. 'I Dtólamh'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert make a blood pact <3
> 
> Sorry this chapter was delayed, thought parts of it were already written I could not write the rest without being in the right headspace. Being it's the most significant chapter of the story.

15\. 'I Dtólamh'

_A wisp of something the colour of red autumn leaves surrounded by such brightness. The whisper of the sweetest voice in the world saying those words to him_

_“I love you”_

~

Thinking back to the contents of that vision from so long ago, Gellert lay staring blank faced up at the decorative ceiling of his current lodgings. His fingers gently tracing the soft skin of the sleeping red haired boy wrapped in his arms. 

The boy made a soft moan and lifted his face up slowly. Gazing up at Gellert, his sleepy eyes blinked a couple of times, before panic and shock proceeded to take form.

“Oh my” he sat sitting up right, “What is the time?”

“It is morning” said Gellert calmly, taking hold of his arm as he attempted to leap of the bed, “the hour I do not know”

“My sister” the boy said frantically, whilst trying to wrestle himself from Gellert’s grasp. He responded by sitting up properly and taking his form once more into his arms. Whilst the boy attempted to pry him off, Gellert the stronger of the two, held him firm

“Hush” he said in a gentle, commanding voice, “If your brother had needed you, he would have summoned you, now lie back down with me”

“I can’t Gellert” the other protested, “You know I can’t”

“Please” Gellert asked him gently, using his hand to turn the other’s face towards him, “Just this once”

The boy’s face did little to hide his conflicting emotions, but Gellert not wavering to his uncertainties anymore, pulled him back down and held him even tighter.

“I wish to enjoy this peaceful moment with you” he said softly, now stroking the other’s face, “I want you to feel this calmness alter into bliss and know that your responsibilities can wait for a day, be at one with me”

Albus’ face softened, and a small trace of a grateful smile shone through.

“That’s it” said Gellert in soothing voice.

He then kissed him on the bridge on the nose, then on the lips, to which the boy responded happily.

For a few moments they continued to explore each other, until Gellert feeling bold, rolled himself on top of the other boy and took command of their actions. An hour passed in which the two simply lay in bed, ravishing one another with kisses and touches. Thoughts of family obligations, gone as swiftly as the puddles of rain through the warm morning sunshine. Forgotten as quickly as Gellert’s thoughts of his vision that had disturbed him from the moment the boy fell asleep in his arms to the moment he woke again.

~

Sometime later they emerged back at the seaside, this time the light warm waters of St Ives in Cormwall as opposed to Dorset. As Gellert watched on fondly, Albus paddled a couple of metres out and with the sunlight illuminating the shine within his soft red hair, he turned his face back towards him. 

“Are you worried?” he asked in a cautious tone, “That despite what I said, I could indeed betray you”

Gellert’s smile faltered a tad.

“No” he lied, “No I have faith in you, in us”

“So we can disagree with and fight one another, and no harm will come out of it” Albus added hesitantly.

“Fighting will not amount to betrayal” he replied with an eye roll, “Lovers fight, as too will we”

Taking a stand from the rock he had placed himself on, he then walked out into the knee-deep water to grace the other. Standing close together, Albus studied him for a moment, before smiling broadly

“Would something like this count?” he asked lightly as a wave of water then came out of nowhere and splashed the Gellert from behind

Dripping from head to foot, Gellert glared at him for a few measurable seconds, then did something he very rarely did, - and laughed

“Betrayer” he accused, not before waving his own wand and sending a torrent of water now splashing back at Albus.

“No” Albus moaned, whilst covering his face as the warm saltwater splashed over him. Gellert in ferocious mood now, waved his wand a second time and another wave then came at him from behind, drenching him even further.

“That is not fair” Albus whined, whilst pulling the ribbon out of his soaked hair, “I only sent you one”

“Nothing’s fair in war my love” Gellert replied cheekily, whilst sending yet another wave after him.

Albus raised his eyebrows at the word ‘love’, but that was only reaction he could not spare amidst another wave towering over him.

With quick spell work, the wave formed into a horse which cantered past him and back in the direction of Gellert. Smirking widely, the boy magically leapt onto it and drove it back towards Albus in full speed. Blinking rapidly, Albus lifted the charm as Gellert jumped down straight in front of him. They barely had a moment to take in one another, before scumming to the torrent mass of water from the deforming horse. Collapsing onto the sand floor, each stared bewildered at each other as the water subsided around them. From there laughter, harder than either had even laughed before came and smiling, Gellert reached his hand over to gently caress the other’s wet cheek.

“I looked upon you that day in the field and felt some strange force stirring within me” he said in a soft tone “and upon spending time with you, it grew and grew”

Albus looked away with a small blush, as Gellert continued to gaze intensely at him. In a small voice, he then spoke

“I had not seen anyone like you before, I thought perhaps that you were an image of a dream my deepest fantasies had created”

“I know” Gellert responded with a smug smile, “I saw something akin to it in your eyes”

Albus blushed even harder as Gellert then leant towards him.

“But you ‘were’ the image of a dream to me” he said softly, “and fantasy had nothing to do with it” he added placing a strand of wet sodden hair behind the other’s ear.

“Why are you so decent to me?” Albus asked him, “What have I to offer you, truly?”

Gellert kissed him lightly once more, then uttered a single word in response to his question.

“Hope”

He then guided the other boy into his wet arms and from there within the shallows they kissed once more. The day could not have been brighter, nor each boy happier than they were in this current moment. Happy, understood, together and equal …

“I love you” Albus then said softly into Gellert’s ear, causing him to stiffen in shock.

He pulled back from the other and stared into his crystal blue eyes, soft, gentle and longing. Eye’s that were now focused only on him and nothing else.

“I know”

~

Albus returned through the front door of his home boldly around mid-afternoon. Having not been home since the previous night, his clothes looked worn and his hair smelled like sea water. But his spirits were high! - high despite the next to inevitable circumstance.

From the moment the sound of the closing door echoed across the emotionally cold confinement, he had expected his brother to come charging towards him. But he was nowhere to be seen and he managed to move from the front door to his sisters’ room without confrontation. She was sleeping peacefully and Albus smiling slightly, stroked her hair before retreating out and into his own room. Two hours went past, in which Albus washed and changed his clothes, then at last Aberforth came to him.

From where he was standing in front of his mirror adjusting his appearance, he turned politely to face him. He did not look angry which was a surprise, though he did look extremely worried.

Staring him up and down, his brother bit his lip a little.

“You haven’t done your hair” he said curtly

“I know” said Albus with a raised eyebrow, “For once I am leaving it out”

A silence stiffened between them then, one in which Aberforth features constricted, then softened as he took measured breaths in order to maintain calm.

“If you cannot act sensibly for yourself” he said in an icy tone, “Could you perhaps do it for us? Just this once”

“I do everything for the two of you” Albus replied firmly, “You just don’t see it, you refuse to”

“You do not” Aberforth replied, still attempting to keep his voice even, “Even now, you are putting your needs above hers, I don’t know what he is planning but I do know he has coaxed you into it, since when have you become so blind to deception?”

“Since when have you become so paranoid of others? those whom have offered nothing but hope and kindness” Albus argued back, “Not every person in the world is one of those three boys”

“Some are much worse” Aberforth agreed, “But you... you who are so desperate for praise and adoration, refuse to acknowledge it. Even when it is gazing so directly at you”

“You are wrong” Albus said firmly, “I trust Gellert, and no amount of bitterness from you will likely change it”

“Albus please” Aberforth begged of him, “Don’t do this, whatever it is that he is planning, do not go along with it, - please for the sake of Ariana!”

“Aberforth” Albus said coldly, “Unlike you, I have adoration for more than just Ariana”

Not making eye contact, he then made his way out the room past his brother and began walking in the direction of the stairs.

“He doesn’t love you”

Stiffening, he turned his face back towards the other boy, who was staring at him with a grim expression. Swallowing his emotions, he stood tall and directed a stern gaze back at him.

“Again, you are wrong” he replied calmly.

And with that, he turned his back firmly on his sibling and proceeded down the stairs and out into the early evening.

~

The barn on the hillside where they shared their first committed kiss, was where they had chosen to meet. Gellert smiled at him as he took him gently by the hand and led him inside. Within the abandoned dark space, they stood with nothing but layers of hay surrounding them and only each other’s warm against the moist air.

Nothing was further said or questioned as they each stepped forward with both wands at the ready. Within these small moments, Gellert kept sneakily shooting glances at the other boy, but there was nothing to see other than submission and obligation. Smiling to himself contently, he then levelled his wand with his palm and the other followed suit.

“Repeat after me, these words that will forever bind us” said Gellert softly to other, who nodded obediently in response.

“So long as the world spins, so long as the sun shines, my soul is yours and yours is mine” he now said determinedly,

“So long as the world spins, so long as the sun shines, my soul is yours and yours is mine” Albus repeated.

“A day will come, then it will go, a life will be lived, then death will flow” Gellert continued.

“A day will come, then it will go, a life will be lived, then death will flow” his partner replied thickly.

“Magic binds us forever, two souls to become one, shall these promises ever be broken, our souls will be undone” Gellert stated

“Magic binds us forever, two souls to become one, shall these promises ever be broken, our souls will be undone” Albus responded weakly.

“To seal the pact, the ancient enchantment to be spoken out loud and at once” said Gellert softly, “Say it with me …”

“ _i dtólamh_ ” they both said in unity, as they then each used their wands to slice their wrists.

Like wind within a cyclone, magic began to circle around them. 

Looking intently into his eyes, the boy reached forward to joint his palm, then feeling the sudden surge race through him, he gasped and closed his own.

Gellert felt it too, but determined to see the end of the binding with vast clarity, he stubbornly kept his open until he too was taken away by the force.

It was then that Gellert intertwined his fingers with that of his lover to complete the union. The magic sprung and each boy gently let go off the others hand so to allow their trickles of blood to meet and form within the air in front of them.

From there, it was done … the force evaporated away and Gellert smiled with great, immense satisfaction.

“For the greater good” he said softly, seizing the newly formed troth from within the air and clutching it his now scarred hand.

_~_

Albus remained still and numb, beaten by his own emotions and Gellert always the emotionally stronger of the two, took his hand once more.

Because there was nowhere else for them to go, nowhere as quiet, peaceful and un-disturbing compared to where they current were, he led the boy into a darkened corner. Away from the smell of earth, to where layers of hay were assorted in piles to be given out to its previous livestock.

A few spells were then cast, one to transfigurate the hay into a grand queen sized bed, one to block out the rest of the barn with the emergence of some beautiful curtains and another to summon an array of colourful fairy’s, similar to those that twittered across his aunt’s previous festival. Gellert cast these spells with such acquisition, that it almost seemed as if they were no longer within a barn at all. But in some pleasant hillside cabin made for just the two of them where not even the beating of moth wings, could dare disturb their presence.

The light of the fairy’s cast rainbow silhouettes across the wooden walls, making Albus feel almost as if he were trapped in some sort of enchanted realm. His eternal worries cast away, nothing the peace and stillness of the moment, accompanied by the beautiful lights, the stars above the barn, the coolness of the air emerging from the window and the breathtaking view of the boy in front of him. One that had rather slyly removed his shirt in what was an almost a mere bat of an eyelid. 

Suddenly he was breathing very nervously, fearful almost, a small moment of panic in which his saner thoughts were berating him for what he had now gotten himself into.

But ever so quick and swift to cure his doubts, Gellert was upon him, his breath mere inches away, making him tremble.

“Don’t be afraid” he said softly, “Fear is but the irrationality of the brain, within your heart, there lays the truth” he added, whispering into the other boy’s ear.

“I know” said Albus shakily.

“You’re beautiful” Gellert then confessed, both desperate and controlling, as he placed a finger under the others chin and tilted his face up towards him, “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on”

The boy swallowed and stared vulnerability up at him.

“I love you” he said, his voice so sweet …

“I know” said Gellert softly in a self-satisfied way as he then he moved the boy towards the bed and laid him down upon it. Flecks of hair, the colour of autumn leaves, wisping across the white pillows that reflected the light above.

“I know” he repeated with hastily breathes, beginning to remove the other’s clothes, ‘ _I know’_ he repeated again, looking possessively down at the boy who within this moment was now glowing like an angel. Skin flushed, desire shimmering across him like sparkles. His voice echoing within Gellert’s mind …

‘I love you’

_‘I love you’_

_…_

At last it finally hit him.

…

His sight, the vision, _the voice_ … it was real!

It was him.

_It was always him._

_…_

“Gellert” the same voice responded weak and fearful.

Then almost like the instinct of a wild animal, Gellert savagely removed the rest of the boys clothing, until there was nothing truly left separating them. _Nothing …_

“You belong to me now” he said unwaveringly, whilst using two fingers at once to penetrate the other’s passage, “Your soul and every part of you belongs to me now” he added harshly.

The boy breathed in and out desperately, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as Gellert pushed in and out without mercy. His lips, he used to smooth the other, kissing away doubt, fear, pain and uncertainty and when fingers were removed, another part of his body was placed in preparation.

Albus cried out in pain and as he then pushed onwards, letting out a satisfying moan as he emerged fully all the way in.

“You’re mine” he said, mad on want, “You’re mine, you are bound to me, tell me you are mine Albus”

“I’m yours” the boy whimpered, as he began to brutally thrust himself inside and out.

Towering over the other, he kissed him more desperately than he ever had before.

Though it wasn’t all ruthless desperation.

Once Gellert had soothed the other both physically and mentally, the joining of the two merged into something else. It was passionate and intense. It was teeth on neck, caresses, moans, sweat, oblivion, pleasure. It was magic more powerful than either had been previously aware of. Like an almost different kind of magic …

Close to the edge, Gellert with desperate, uneven breaths caught the others lips with his own once more. Tongues touching, exploring, lost within such contract, drugged by it … all the while his thrusts continued, on and on.

“Gellert …” the boy begged helplessly between breathes, “Please, tell me you …”

Whatever it was he had intended to say, it was lost in their climax. He cried out beautifully as Gellert likewise, realised himself within him. Afterwards, with flushed skin and watery eyes, his lover fell back. The conquered pillows gracefully supporting him as he then passed out in deep satisfying sleep and Gellert still awake, gazed warily, but intensely down at him.

Shifting himself upwards, he caressed the other’s soft cheek in his hand and as he did, he leant down and placed a small soft kiss on the unconscious boy’s lips.

_“I love you too”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i)i i dtólamh means 'forever' in Irish Gaelic. I thought it made a good spell word.
> 
> (ii) Also sorry for my bad poetry, I thought and thought, but that was the best I could come up with :p


	16. The Unforgivable End to Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write ...
> 
> The three way duel including its before and after.

16\. The Unforgivable End to Summer.

‘ _I’ll build a_ _house, a home for us, - and you’ll burn it down, to dust, to dust … But I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t leave, I couldn’t breathe …. and you’ll burn it down! - and you can’t get out! and you’ll burn it down …_

_But I … but I? – I start the fire!_

~

The sun is the giver of warmth and light. It rises and falls each day to give way to a dark, cool night.

As the world spins on its orbit and the days move forward throughout the year, a warm season emerges. Flowers grow, birds sing, tree produce their green leaves and the sun during this time seems to stay up in the sky forever …

These are the days that are carefree and full of brightness. These are the days that are joyous and full of innocence.But as the day has to end, as too does the season.

It came and went that year quicker than any could have anticipated and as it did, a light much brighter than sunlight and perhaps more powerful, became lost to it forever.

Like a still flame to the wind, the innocence of two young boys died that summer. For them darker, much cooler days were soon to emerge.

Had Gellert known that this wasn’t to last, perhaps then he would have cherished their time more.

But it was too late now …

The season had gone and the days, much like himself, were bitter now. 

~

The barn they laid in, during one of the final days of summer, was cold that morning. Its outer layers chilled by the previous night’s cold air. Thought cool as it were, Gellert himself remained warm. His naked skin heated through the warmth of boy of whom he had his arms wrapped around. The soft skin of his companion soothing his thoughts and the streams of sunlight from the small window near which they lay, lifting his positive spirits high.

‘Mein Leibling” he said softly into the red silky hair of the boy laid across him, “You glow from the sunlight’

The other moaned softly, not lifting his face from his chest.

“I thought it was starlight” he mumbled incomprehensibly, “For I am a star aren't I?”

“You glow in any light” Gellert corrected in a matter of fact tone, “For you are light, the brightest in my universe” he added cheekily.

The boy laughed as Gellert then rolled the two over so that he was now on top. From there, he proceeded to kiss the other on all his sensitive spots, the ones which he had discovered during those memorable hours the night before.

“What about fire?” the boy then inquired in amusement.

Gellert stopped his pursuit and gazed fondly down at him.

“Yes” he replied, “Though much less destructive” he added, before burying his face once more in Albus’ neck.

“What does ‘mein liebling’ mean?” the boy then asked between ticklish laughs.

Gellert stopped once more and stared at him again, more intently this time. He then with a small smile, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

“My darling” he replied, moving once more to his neck, though instead of soft kisses, he now trailed the skin with small bites and gentle sucks.

The boy moaned all the while, attempting helplessly to maintain his breathing.

“You know” he said between gasps, “You are light too, though you don’t stay stagnant, you shoot of like an arrow into the great unknown and I like any well-wishing believer, will follow you as always hastily in your steps”

“But you are not a follower, you are my equal, you place is by my side from now until always” Gellert corrected, gazing down at him again, “Remember that always, from this summer to the next”

“Of course,” the boy replied, “For we are bound together are we not?”

Gellert smiled down at him sincerely.

“For all eternity mein schatz”

Once more resuming his previous task, the other boy closed his eyes, allowed himself to fall back into momentary bliss. Forgetting both the day and the hours, as each moved steadily and unknowingly past them.

~

“Aberforth” the little girl behind him spoke in a soft, timid voice as he stood gazing out their kitchen window. Staring bitterly at what was now the late afternoon sun, “Where is Albus? I haven’t seen him in two days, is he alright, he is safe?”

_‘No’_

“Yes Ariana” he said in a gentle, reassuring voice, “He is fine, and when he comes home, he’ll stay for a bit”

“Ok” she replied in a small voice, shifting her attention back to her current attempts at dinner.

Aberforth sighed with discontent and moved over to sit opposite her.

“Will Gellert be with him?” she then asked hopefully, tilting her head back up at him. 

A cold, icy feeling generated throughout his insides.

“Perhaps” he said tonelessly, as not to upset her.

The girl smiled a little.

“He wants to build a castle one day” she then said in a light voice, “He said it’ll be the grandest castle of them all, even more so than Camelot”

Aberforth looked at her bewildered.

“Perhaps when he does, I can grow him some flowers, like Albus taught me” she continued in the same unusual happy voice, “Create beautiful gardens for him, what do you think?”

“What are you talking about Ariana?” her brother asked, in a combination of both dread and concern.

“We’re going away one day” she said dreamily, “He said he wants to take Albus away and asked if I would like to come with them”

Aberforth was completely thunderstruck now

“Where are they planning to go to?” he asked in a feigned, even voice.

“Back across the sea” she said in the same dreamlike voice, “It will be so exciting Aberforth, I cannot wait to leave” she added happily.

Aberforth nodded as he dropped the cutlery he was holding and slowly made to stand, as he did the voice belonging to the person of his newly formed contemplations, came drifting through the window from across the garden.

~

“You see it makes sense” said Albus in chirpy voice as the two made their way across the grass under the oak tree, “The last recorded duel occurred on outskirts of his village and he himself is a cunning wand collector, it will be worth checking his hoard just in case”

“But Gregorovitch is a dim man” the other boy said, sounding somewhat dismissive, “I have little reason to believe he even knows about its existence, let alone has found a way of hiding it for so many years”

“I’m not suggesting this is the answer, I’m just saying its a place that we should check” Albus replied gently, “Please”

The boy looked at him sideways and smiled gently back

“For you, of course” he replied softly.

“Check for what?”

The two boys then turned forward, coming face to face with Albus’ seething younger brother.

“Albus” the boy spoke in a quiet, measured voice, “Can we speak alone please, in the sitting room?”

Albus blinked at him.

“Myself and Gellert can speak to you yes” he confirmed in a precise tone of voice, “There is no need for any cruel words to remained hidden from their source, it’s best that all three of us sought out what it is, that is going on, in the calmest, most dignified way possible if you please?”

“Fine” Aberforth snapped, not looking at his older brother but at Gellert instead, “Perhaps you and I ‘should’ speak out loud in front of my naïve brother for once, perhaps then harsh reality he needs may at last settle in”

“We can talk inside” Gellert replied coolly, “Before that loud voice of yours causes the muggles around us to hear”

With both fury and nerves simmering, the three boys entered the house and made their way into the sitting room, closing the door firmly behind them.

“Silencing spells” Albus began to request

“No” said Aberforth harshly, “Because you’ve manipulated our sister as well, she also needs to hear these things”

“The only person manipulated is you” said Gellert in an almost cruel tone,” By way of your mother and the strict society we all live in, that falsehood and deep-set paranoia has moved from one generation to the next. What I offer to your siblings is hope, a new way of being outside of these constructed walls, a chance for them to be free if you will. How could you yourself, not want such things for those to whom you supposedly love?”

“You offer them false hope in order to achieve your own mission” Aberforth snapped at him, “Don’t deny it, you look at my brother and see a tool and instrument in your planning, the key to your deepest and darkest desires”

“I share his desires Aberforth” said Albus breaking his silence.

His brother gazed at him furiously.

“I do” Albus reprimanded, “Gellert wants to build a better world for wizards, one that will bring us out of hiding, a world in which we will no longer have to fear muggle persecution”

“and what exactly” Aberforth began in the same desperately controlled breathes as before, “Does he intend to do with the muggles, after he achieves this?” he now added looking viciously at Gellert, as if he was suddenly coming to the realisation about everything.

Gellert gazed at him coldly.

“Put them in their proper and separate place” he confirmed in a low tone.

Aberforth’s eye’s widened and he turned furiously back to his brother.

“Have you gone mad” he exclaimed, “Do you not understand what he is referring to Albus? and he wants Ariana as part of all of this!”

“Ariana will be there under our protection as companionship” Albus reasoned with him faintly, “She won’t be part of anything”

“GIVE THIS UP, RIGHT NOW” his brother exploded at him, loosing complete control now, “Far from these plans being evil in nature you cannot take her, she is too fragile, too unstable to travel anywhere. How could you possibly even consider something so foolish? you are not the person I thought you were Albus, I don’t even know who you are right now” he further shrieked, staring down the boy in question.

His brother gazed back at him with almost tearful eyes.

“Don’t be silly Aberforth” he said in quiet tone, “You never did in the first place”

“Don’t you dare call me that” Aberforth shouted ballistically, “Not after I hear about you wanting something like this”

“No, your brother is right” said Gellert in a deadly voice, “You are! - you’re a silly little boy, who is currently standing in both myself and your brilliant brother’s way” he added, whilst taking a step forward menacingly. 

“You wouldn’t dare touch me with magic” Aberforth sneered at him, “I know about your lack of trace, I don’t know what’s been stopping me from reporting you to the Ministry, but I shan’t any longer”

“Oh you shall” Gellert replied in an icy whisper, “One last warning, back off now and for good before its too late”

“NO” Aberforth shouted at him, “You will not take over the laws of wizarding society and you will not take my brother and sister away”

“Your brother is coming with me whether you like it or not” Gellert replied savagely, moving closer and closer towards him.

“You deceitful, spiteful person” the boy spat at him, “All this for a boy you don’t even love …”

“As per your own former request” said Gellert ferociously, stepping forward even further so that the other was now backed into a wall “Allow me to correct that statement” he added, whilst raising his wand

“Gellert stop” the boy behind him cried out fearfully, “What are you …”

“ _Crucio”_ he whispered in a deadly tone.

The boy in front of him screamed out harshly and fell to the ground. A piercing sound that caused his alarmed sister to come dashing into the room.

“NO! – NO STOP” Albus begged him frantically.

He did so momentarily, but only to cast a spell over his shoulder that then sent the other boy flying backwards to other side of the room. From there, he forged a shield charm around him, to keep him both protected and out of the way.

The little girl screamed, as he then turned furiously back towards his prey and cast another Cruciatus curse down at him.

“NO, NO! DON’T HURT THEM” Albus screamed out desperately at him from behind his magical barricade, “PLEASE DON’T HURT THEM, HURT ME INSTEAD”

But Gellert at the loss of control, wasn’t listening. All of his attention and energy was spend instead on teaching the boy in front of him a lesson.

From the other side of the room, Albus lifted his wand up desperately and tried every single possible spell to break down his barrier. Once successful he charged forward and pushed Gellert aside. Furiously the boy turned to face him instead and Albus stared back at him in hollow despair. His lover wasn’t there anymore, the eyes of the blonde boy in front of him were almost red with fire and his face more menacing and crueller than any bully he’d ever come across before.

In Albus’ new attempts to protect his brother and Aberforth’s rage in wanting revenge on Gellert, spells were then cast between the three left right and centre, shattering glass ornaments to pieces, exploding furniture and creating cracks in the stone walls, all the while the little girls terrified screams went on and on.

Suddenly Gellert became aware of another presence within the room. It was cold, ruthless and beyond that, powerful … _very powerful._ From where the boy’s sister had been standing, a cloud of darkness had emerged and was expanding, become larger and larger before his eyes. The cloud of darkness soared forward, making its way increasingly steadier towards Albus, who was the closest within its vicinity.

_‘No’_

Not wanting to allow his most dreaded vision to become reality, Gellert ran forwards, frantically pushing the boy aside. Without a second thought, he then aimed a furious and powerful curse in the direction of its core, causing an explosion that threw each person within the room backwards. As the three boys fell, the remnants of their spells continued to bounce off the walls until all that remained, were wisps of smoke. Gellert with shakily limps, then stood up from where he had landed and gazed intently at the black cloud. Like the smoke surrounding them, it too evaporated into the atmosphere, leaving behind an unconscious little girl on the ground, lying exactly where her head had made lethal contact with the stone wall behind her.

From next to him, his lover in stunned silence walked slowly step by step towards her, speechless, numb and in very clear shock. Then much more rashly, the boy’s brother frantically rushed past the both of them and collapsed beside her.

“Ariana” he cried out urgently, pulling the girls upper body into his lap and attempting to shake her out of her apathy, “Ariana” he repeated desperately.

A different kind of chill down fell across the room, one that each boy felt from the tips of their fingers, to the depths of their hollow insides.

“She’s dead” he said in an almost whisper, turning to face his brother with horrorstruck expression.

Albus said nothing in return, rather continued to stare down at his two siblings in a still, cold silence.

“She’s …” the other boy began again in a croaked whisper, that was replaced moments after with painful brawling, as he lifted the girls lifeless form up higher and buried his face into her chest, his anguished sobs shaking his and her full entire bodies.

Albus’ own eyes were glassy now, the realisation sinking in painfully and bitterly as he continued to stare down at the two of them, unaware and unrealising of the other boy in the room moving forward to wrap his arms around his waist.

As Aberforth continued to cry into his dead’s sister’s form, Gellert hastily apparated the two of them away.

~

He once told Gellert about his father.

They had laid on the beach in Dorest that day with Albus’ head on the other’s chest. For the man he loved and trusted more than any other, that trust, like his heart has broken on realisation of what he had done. The unforgivable curse of pain and torture was no treatment for anyone, not even those who some might felt have deserved it. Not even as a means of force necessary to achieve the greater good, and the cost of it had led to his father’s broken promise never to leave him. It led to years and years of loneliness and hurt afterwards as the only soul in the world who seemed to understand Albus, was shut away forever. Then not long afterwards, he had died, leaving both the world and his son behind him.

Then this boy came into his life and once more Albus felt both cherished and understood. Freedom to be himself reinvigorated, hope for a better tomorrow installed. The chance to fix what had happened to his sister, a new and bright possibility. But most importantly, for the first time in a very long time, he once again felt like he was loved by someone.

…

An unforgivable curse was placed on his brother, a boy who wanted only to protect what he had remaining within this harsh world.

…

His sister now dead, a girl who wanted nothing more than to create flowers. With time and persistence, she shall have created roses. White roses, eventually becoming red. She could have had a life so well lived if not for the brutal circumstances she was born into. The brutal circumstances that eventually took her away … by the hand of a black and white visioned wizard who seeked alleviation. An alleviation that would not come without sacrifice …. they all knew it now.

~

Albus screamed and threw the other wizard off him.

The two landed 2 metres apart in the green field, close by their barn.

At once, Albus lifted himself to his feet and pointed his wand at the other boy.

Gellert retaliated by attempting to disarm him, but Albus dodged it, instead shooting a stunning spell at the other boy which knocked him back down onto his feet. From there, the boy stared almost fearfully up at him as he moved slowly step by step forward. Anger and grief radiating off him more dangerously than water struck by lightning.

“You think you can take control of me and my powers” he said shakily, standing over the other boy “You severely underestimate me”

Gellert gazed incredulously at him, then spat savagely at the ground.

“Underestimate you, is what I’ve never been guilty of” he said nastily, crawling back up onto his feet and staring disbelievingly at the boy in front of him, “Not once”

“The pact was a lie wasn’t it?” Albus now said, tears spilling from his eyes, “Love and eternity had nothing to do with it … you don’t love me …”

Gellert breathed in and out deeply at those words.

“You never did” the boy added, tears down falling from his eyes

“Is that what you truly believe?” said Gellert coldly, the feeling of ice surging across his insides.

“I believe it was I who underestimated you” said Albus erratically, shaking from head to toe, “but never again, I see what you are now, but I promise you now Gellert, pact or not, the loss of my soul or not, shall you ever come near me and what’s left of my family again, I will strike and I’ll strike hard” he added, his voice laced with savage anger.

“Albus” said Gellert in his own steady voice, that he maintained despite the crumbling feeling he now had occurring inside, “You’re in grief and shock, you’re not thinking straight, think back to the words we spoke, of course the pact is made on love, what kind of pact would it be otherwise?”

“A loyalty pact” said Albus choking off sobs, “Your control over me through my commitment to you; and therefore, a bound commitment to your cause, I cannot believe I could have been so stupid”.

“No” said Gellert, now desperately trying to get closer to him, “That is not its purpose”

But as he moved forward, Albus then took two hastily steps back and he was left to gaze helplessly and despairing at him

“How can you believe such falsifications, I …”

He faltered, his desperate eyes latching onto Albus’ furious ones.

“Say it” said Albus savagely,

He didn’t, he couldn’t, his lover was looking at him with such hate and despair …

“SAY IT” Albus shrieked

“Albus” he said weakly, tears now forming in his own eyes that he furiously blinked away.

“LEAVE” the boy screamed, “LEAVE!!”

and Gellert with one last forlorn glance at him, turned and disapparated away.

~

Violently, he pushed himself into his aunts’ home where alarmed, she met him in the hallway.

“Gellert” she cried out frantically, staring up and down at his shaken form, “What’s happened to you, what’s the matter?”

“I need to leave” he said harshly, “This instance, I am sorry for the need for an abrupt departure, but I cannot stay”

“But” the woman spluttered, “You cannot … where are you going to go?”

“Anywhere that is not Britain, send me back to the mainland please” he demanded in the steadiest voice possible

“But your schooling, Gellert can we please just sit down and …”

The woman’s eyes widened as her nephew now raised his wand at her, rendering her helpless in the moment, as hers had been left on the kitchen table.

“Please” he said coldly, “Before I otherwise make you”

He could see the shock and heartbreak in her eyes and felt dismayed for it, but there was no time, he needed to go … he needed to get away _now_

The woman turned and walked back into her kitchen with him following close by. She picked up her kettle from the kitchen bench and tapped a few wordless spells on top of it.

“This portkey will take you back” she said softly, looking up at him with glassy eyes, “Is there absolutely nothing I can do”

Gellert gazed at her sadly, feeling stinging pain in his insides.

“No” he said bitterly, “You did everything you possibly could have”

Without waiting a second longer, he then took the object from her hands and was whisked away. Away from the warm, comfortable confines of her pleasant kitchen and out into the great, dark unknown.

~

Within the now deserted field apart from himself, Albus dropped his wand and with a few heaving breathes, he began shaking more than ever before.

“No” he moaned silently to himself, “Come back … _please come back_!”

That was it, the realisation and confirmation he had been needing, Aberforth was right …

_He did not love him._

The 17-year-old boy collapsed to his knees

_He wasn’t coming back, he was gone …_

His mother dead … his sister dead …

Faced with that acknowledgment, he sobbed uncontrollably into his hands as the last rays of sunlight from that day, fell once more over the horizon leaving darkness and a heartbroken boy behind them.

~

Gellert’s feet landed on top of harsh cobble stone.

Wherever he was now, it was already well and truly dark. 

Looking around with deep, heaving breathes, he then realised that he was back in his parent’s village. 

Two children looked out of their bedroom window at him curiously, as he stood in the middle of their street, surrounded by the traditional timber framed houses continuing to breath heavily, his body almost too weak to keep him standing upright.

Then as it were, the crumbling feeling that had been occurring inside of him was now being transformed into something else. It was pain like he never felt before, seething, furious, excruciating …

He screamed out violently and loudly as those feelings inside him then erupted, taking him over the dark edge between rationality and instability, between hope and despair, between sympathy and pure hatred …

Blue fire, dangerous and unrelenting shot out of his wand as he twirled it around, burning every solid object within his sight. Screams of agony and terror filled the village now as occupiers of the surrounding houses attempted to flee their burning homes. The ashen faced children clutched onto their parents, crying into their shoulders as ministry officials apparated into sight, charging forward to the direction of its source.

But by way of invisibility or apparition, he was gone … nowhere to be seen by the naked eye.

If one were to perhaps squint hard enough, they could have seen past the burning village, another light source coming from the edge of the cliff that looked down upon it. The light of one maliciously glowing silver eye on a boy surrounded by the shadows of the steep mountains that rose up behind him. Gazing emotionlessly down at result of his own internal destruction.

It was those dark mountains that he then turned and disappeared into, back to that cold place where there were no flowers.

Back to that cold place where there was no love.

~

_“Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) Quote at the top is actually the song lyrics to Jamie Bower's song 'Start the fire' and the bottom is by Joan Crawforth
> 
> (ii) The decision to have not the curse itself kill Ariana, but have her die rather in that way is done as a sort of symbolic reminder that wizards too are human beings, same as muggles. Also by way of Gellert trying to Albus, to really drill in the tragedy of the event. 
> 
> Any questions, suggestions, feedback, post it all below :)


	17. It Begins Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quick and short chapter to summarise the end of Part A to this story, and give crossover to Part B.

17\. It begins today

Birds flew south across the autumn sky and from where he sat, watching them longingly through the train window, Albus half wished he could be flying with them. He half wished, that he himself could be so free … But as he adjusted the patching on his broken nose, the last form of contact from now and possibly forever between himself and his brother, he knew that like the birds, such dreams were now lost within the vague distance. So instead, he sat numb and still as the train moved him steadily further and further in the opposite direction north. Until at last, he came within the shadow of a familiar building, that he then stood before in a dreary silence.

The summer sun had well faded now, and the school year was now beginning.

One by the one, the birds disappeared across the horizon and with a very sad sigh, what remained of an innocent and hopeful 17-year-old, disappeared forever into this building. For the years onwards, he remained there, in what could almost be described as a voluntary imprisonment.

But within Albus’ thoughts, at least here it was safe.

At least here he knew, through a humble job and decent prospect, power within his deepest and most desperate desires could never torment him again. And as it were, other desires he still longed for, could never touch him.

But how wrong was he?

As he did not know fully then, how the inner turmoil and despair would continue to torment him. For what was done was done and there was no going back now. He had made a foreseeable commitment through his heart and that would affect each step he took towards the future.

And yet, did Gellert truly want and desire the same?

Were their souls destined to be lost forever now?

Like the birds to horizon, like the autumn leaves to incoming cold wind, what was lost and what still remained, He no longer knew …

~

The silver troth shined brightly around his neck, as Gellert made tracks down the street of a cold mountain village within the Swiss Alps. A pace or two behind him, the beautiful witch with the bright green eyes shadowed eagerly in his wake, happy to follow whatever direction he was soon to bestow upon her.

Snow crunched under his feet as he trailed the narrow streets, in pursuit of a place where his desires had now led him, where the intelligent ideas of the boy left behind, had guided him.

Finally, he stopped and started intently up at a traditional 5 storey house, such architecture so becoming of this small in between country.

“Guard the building” he ordered Vinda over his shoulder, as she stood behind him looking perplexed, “Make sure nothing comes out whilst I am in”

“Yes Herr Grindelwald” she replied submissively.

Turning back towards the building in question, he then reached his wand upwards, charming one of its highest windows open. Once succeeding, he then leapt upwards and through the window he then emerged.

The wandmaker had a distinct lack of cleanliness, for the storage space in which he stood lay coated in dust and cobwebs. Scoffing in an undertone, he pushed forwards through the shelving, his instincts guiding him to the instrument of magic radiating the strongest power within the particles of air floating around him. It took perhaps 20 minutes maybe longer, but at last, he stood before the highest shelve and gazed up a particular box that now appeared to be glowing, as if desperate to escape it’s confides to which Gellert was more than happy to comply. He mustered it down eagerly by the will of a summoning charm and removed it from its box. It was made of pinewood, long, smooth with two conjuring spheres and a surge of power unlike Gellert had felt previously within his fingertips. The only close comparison being the smooth skin of the boy he had been determined to cast away from mind, body and spirit and yet … there he was again. The memory of him, his red flowing hair and bright blue eyes in Gellert’s longing mind as the troth around his neck shone brighter than ever. Gellert thought of him and how he had been right in his theory, Gregorvich had possessed the wand all along!

But as it were, he had no time to dawdle on thoughts of his former lover and his intelligence.

Because whether it was his slight footsteps or his eager pulling of the wand from its shelf that had done the job. Something had nonetheless startled the inhabitant of this household and his raging pursuit towards the room where Gellert currently stood, could be heard through the narrow floorboards below. Quickly and swiftly, he returned to the windowsill just in time to see the shock and disturbed face of the wand’s owner, come into view from the entrance of the room. He gave the man in question one last and final smirk before leaping back out into the cold air, to which rain was now falling.

Landing next to his female companion, he grabbed her lightly by the material of her coat and disapparted them away from the Swiss Village, back to the cold and dark balcony of his Paris apartment.

She watched on in keen interest as he then once more lifted the wand to study it, fire blazing in his eyes as he absorbed its power and potential. Seeing her curious and almost timid face through the corner of his eye, he levelled it down once more and gave her a soft smile.

“It begins today” he stated.

…

~

 _\- 2 years later;_ _Little Hangleton, Great Britain –_

“Merope, quickly” the girl’s mother hassled her frantically, “Your father and brother will be home soon, there is no time to waste”

The girl nodded timidly and lifted the newborn from his cradle that she then handed to her mother. Within the woman’s other hand was a medium sized suitcase packed only with the essentials needed to make the trip.

The girl stared her mother up and down and burst into despairing tears.

“I don’t want you to go mother, please don’t go” the girl sobbed.

“Hush Merope” the woman said harshly, placing her suitcase back down and herself down on the floor in front of the young girl, “I promise” she added in a kinder, softer tone of voice, cradling the girls cheek in her hand, - “When the time comes, I will sent for you”

As for now, the woman had barely enough money to make it on her own with her newborn child. It was a terrible sacrifice but one that was of the necessary. If she, the baby and the girl had any hope for the future, it was to be guaranteed by her finding a place for them in new world country and sending for the child once their security was stable. She had long given up on her first child, her son Morfin who despite his young age, was already as cruel and brainwashed as his father. As well as the inheritance of her own family possessions to which her husband had claimed for his own, including a priceless stone that had been handed down from family member to family member, throughout generations. All she had now was herself and her remaining children, to which in a mother’s desperation, she was now working towards obtaining a better life for. A life away from the abusive prison her arranged husband had installed around them.

Her daughter continued to look at her helplessly and she responded by kissing her lightly on the forehead.

“I need you for be brave Merope” she said softly, “Be a brave girl for you mother, I swear I will do whatever it takes to get you to me sooner rather than later, you have my word”

The girl sniffed and nodded as the woman smiled sadly at her.

“Until we meet again” she said softly, turning towards the front door of her household that she then proceeded out of without a moment longer to spare. Without a backwards gaze at her frightened daughter who would never see her again …

~

The Atlantic was rough and merciless on the third night aboard her ship, and the vessel itself was maintaining only the bare minimum of resistance. It was perhaps midnight when the siren called for evacuation aboard the lifeboats and the woman frightened and confused, raced out of her room for more information, leaving the baby behind in its cradle.

Whilst she was gone however, a girl barely the age of 8, with wavy hair and dark skin, had made her way into the room and had replaced the soundlessly sleeping baby with her own brother. When the people were rushed forward up onto the deck and into the boats, the girl in her new sense of alertness had no time to fix the problem and she watched on in horror as her little brother was taken away in the arms of the woman whilst her caretaker had the woman’s own son wrapped in her arms.

The frightened woman continued to hold on to the baby desperately, as the lifeboat she was in, made contact with the cold surface of the ocean. But even as the ship were sinking, the danger was still far from over and she gripped him even more tightly as the rough waves pushed, she and the other passengers here and there. Flecks of sea water dampening their clothes, the unsteadiness causing them to jump up and down slightly in their seats. Suddenly, a wave stronger than the rest, succeeded in overturning the helpless boat and the baby was seized from the woman’s hands by the forces of nature. She screamed and went under the surface, desperately swimming to try and catch up to child who was now sinking like a stone to the endless bottom. But she couldn’t, her frail limbs were no match for the deep undercurrent and she herself became separated far from the boat in her attempts to save the child that unknowingly, wasn’t even her own. 

The year was 1901.

Miriam Gaunt and Corvus Lestrange died that night.

Morvin Guant survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) For those of who didn't pick it up. My theory is that Credence Barebone is actually a Gaunt, aka a blood relation to Voldemort. If you look at the birthdates of his siblings Morfin and Merope, it doesn't quite work, but then again, JK Rowling didn't care about that when it came to Minerva McGonagall, so whose to say she might not change this as well? I personally think it works as it also gives relevance to Nagini's role in the story. Anyway, that's my perspective ...
> 
> So as I said up the top, PART A is now done and the rest of story will now move into their lives as adults. The story will continue to revolve mostly around Gellert, with dip in's to Albus every so often in the lead up to the climax (the duel). I've so far put down the story to 30 chapters, but it could be more than that. I've also added more characters tags, not all characters obviously, only those that are important in some way. I won't add additional relationship tags, as I don't want to give anyone the impression that this is anything other than a Grindeldore story. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still with me :) as I've made mention in a couple of comments, this is a very difficult story to try and write and I'm aiming very high with it. Therefore I really, REALLY appreciate the support <3
> 
> On a further note, I can't help but notice a real drop in Grindeldore fan fiction lately :(. For anyone who as ever thought of writing a story, I encourage you to absolutely give it a try :). You'll never know what you can achieve unless you take that first step. Together, lets keep this ship sailing :D


	18. The Failed Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, you have no idea how happy I am to be finally able to update!
> 
> Life got very busy and it's not easing up anytime too soon, so from here on, I'll try to keep updates each week on Sunday (my one day off), hopefully that will work for both me and all of you. 
> 
> ...
> 
> In this chapter, Gellert tries and fails to intervene in the July crisis of 1914. This chapter revolves slightly around a character called Violet Combe who was mentioned in Chapters 4 & 7, if you don't remember, perhaps repay those chapters a visit ;)
> 
> As always thanks for reading.

18\. The failed mission.

_\- Berlin, Germany; 1914_

It had been organised well advance.

The black drapes had been cast across all major cities and towns in Europe, calling his followers to come forth. Each one, inconspicuously came and gathered amongst the trees within the Forst Grunewald on the outskirts of Berlin, feeling eager and important. For a day had come to take a stance on the values which had been installed to them through way of time. A day to prove their devoted loyalty to the one whose cause had settled deep within their hearts and their minds. A time for wizards to begin placing the needed grounding that would pave way to an overriding freedom. No more hiding and no more fear, better days were on the horizon now.

As they stood, a woman emerged from a one of the larger tents that had been placed within the vicinity and came to stand before them. The crowd gazed up at her curiously as she stood on the wooden podium installed above them, her bright green eyes ushering a stern silence.

“Friends” she said in a friendly tone down to them, “I bid you welcome to an important day within magical history”

The thirsty gathering lightly cheered then faltered as she raised a hand demanding silence.

“For the last 15 years we’ve been gaining followers, one by one, our numbers increase, and our revolution sweeps into the cruxes and corners of Europe” Vinda rang out to the audience below her, “Each and all of you have served our leader well, but now the time has come to take a much stronger stand than what we’ve ever had before”

The crowd below her murmured, some nervously, others excitedly.

“As of recent, there has been a disturbance amongst the reigning powers within the no-maj population. Our leader has called you forward to put a stop to an outbreak of violence, this he feels will be a strong step towards justifying our cause to our own population. For those of you whom have gathered here today, soldiers in our mission, you will each reap the benefit of being part of such change”

A few cheers now rang out, disturbing birds from their nests.

“Go now” she commanded, “Spread yourselves throughout each city you’ve been assigned to, be ready to challenge any ministry wizard who steps within our path, use violence only when and where necessary, unnecessary killings will be dealt with harshly by the leader himself”

More nervous murmuring sounded out across her audience, which she bluntly ignored.

“Go now and await our command” she said in a final tone of voice, staying on her podium long enough to watch each wizard and witch apparate away with the slight stirring of dead forest leaves. From there, she stepped down and re-entered the large tent, making her way smoothly and eagerly back to her commander, who was sat on a desk in the middle of the tent, shadowed from behind by two appointed guards.

“Very good” he muttered not gazing up from his notetaking, “That’s the first step in place”

“Do you really believe that assassinating the leaders of each of these conflicting countries will amount to much? wizards do not care for no-maj politics in an overall sense” she asked with caution

“To see that we are attempting to stop the breakout of a war, will be a message to convey our intents” the man said, looking up at her with raised eyebrows,

“I only fear you might be spreading the flames, rather than settling them” the woman said in a small voice.

“I knew someone who once said something similar” the man then said with a scoff, “Fighting fear with fear, but that is not my intention, you are correct in saying in that it could amount worse, but it’s not the result I am concerned with. It’s the statement we are making through our actions, all necessary force needed to achieve what could inherently become the greater good”

“You will display magic in front of these beings?” she then asked hopefully

“No” said the man, now making to stand, “We’re not there yet”

The woman looked him up and down almost warily, for a small part of her was impatient. For years, she had moved from country to country, raising the word of her commander and attracting large sums of followers to their cause. She had been eager to direct a spell or two at any who dared wish to challenge them, but her lord forbade it. For he was a calculating man, one who had made plans that would extend across years rather than days. She knew that his methods were correct, that pushing too fast too soon would lead to dismal results and that true tests of loyalty came with time and procedure. But it had certainty felt like a long time coming, to which they would now storm the major politic centres of Germany, Austria-Hungary, France and Russia so have their voices heard and their needs clarified. Though as eager and impatient as she was, she would not dare challenge him, the man was far more powerful than her and much cleverer. She respected him more than any other person she had previously given such satisfaction to.

But with respect came a certain kind of feeling, provoked from her own depths that went beyond mere playfulness and flirtation. So often she thought back to the blonde-haired boy, sat opposite her in that bistro during that memorable night in Paris. The way he made her, and her opinions feel respected and validated. The way he seemed to share her manifestations and how she could speak to him without the wall she usually had up. She knew that it was more than respect and a following that he had submitted from her that evening. But she knew also, that her affections were not shared. For even as the years went by, in which she hoped they might become closer and the roles in each other’s lives, become more than merely a leader and lieutenant. The man’s emotional walls were up and sealed with a thick layer of something strong and non-penetrating. Apart from the usual formalities, nothing else between them was shared; and within the years she had trailed the countries in search of followers, he had trailed books, artefacts and documents in desperate search for something else. His frustration amounted from such fruitless attempts and she dared not provoke him by reading in or asking too much about it. As these years passed, his hair grew longer, and facial hairs pickled his chin. His skin became even more pale than before and his natural lines poked out harsher than ever. It was concerning of course, but in the meantime his word spread, his followers grew, and his plans expanded more and more and Vinda trusted him. Despite the secrets they did not share, she trusted him and bitterly, her love and hope for him, did not waver …

“Are you sure about the other involved countries, our allies who are –“

“For the final time yes” the man snapped at her, “Gustav, Heppeler and Combe like yourself, may not always be the brightness. But they know their mission and have proved their loyalty to me. The task’s I have entrusted to each of them, I have no reason to believe won’t be fulfilled. If not, our followers in Paris, Vienna and Saint Petersburg are on standby, same as here”

“But my lord” the woman argued desperately, “I’ve been your follower and second in command for 15 years now, why not intrust Paris to me? No one knows the city like I do, as you yourself have known”

“As my most trusted follower and second in command, you will stay with me” he said bluntly, “For I cannot afford to lose you to the hands of the ministry should such attempts falter”

Despite his obvious obtrusiveness, her heart fluttered a tad.

“We’ll await 1 hour for our followers to place themselves in position. They will then defend us, as we make our way into Reichstag disguised as members of parliament. From there, we will bid farewell to Kaiser Wilhelm, alongside the other leaders scheduled for assassination. Apparating back into the seclusion of this forest, that your protective charms have done well to shield us from all other presence”.

“and you think this might then divert the war?” Vinda then asked him.

“I’d like to think the loss of their leaders, will have the ruling muggles of each opposing country, struggling like frightened ant’s. It’s not enough for one to be assassinated, as the rivals will simply blame the other party. If all are assassinated, the result will be confusion and chaos, the loss of four lives leading perhaps to the safety of many young men likely to take their place in the future”

“But confusion and chaos will likely result in more innocent lives in the long run” Vinda challenged him weakly.

“Again, it’s the point we are making” Gellert reminded her, “A pitiful attempt, but an attempt nonetheless - to stop the mass muggle war, will lead to sympathy on our side. They will better understand our mission and with us in control one day, no one will need to die aimlessly”

“I understand” she admitted nodding her head, “One hour?” she then confirmed.

Gellert smiled viciously at her.

“One hour”

~

_\- Meanwhile in Paris, France -_

Violet Combe breathed in and out heavily as she with shakey limbs, produced from her coat, something long and sleek. From there, the rare cloak, very hard to come by, shielded her from those she was tasked with leading.

“Mademoiselle” one cried out startled, “Where have you gone?”

She ignored him, softly tip toeing away in her red heeled shoes, away from the Palais Bourbon and very slowly in the direction of a different government, that of her own. She trembled slightly knowing that her disappearance would be sure to raise the alarm soon, though she could not risk apparating just yet, any whiff of it would accentuate those adverse actions so she had to be very careful. Careful to disappear delicately but quickly away from those eager followers, so that concern could be raised slowly, rather than abruptly.

Once she was two streets away, she finally then magic-ed herself to the fountain of Place de Furstemberg and made her way down. Once within the gleaming white halls, she now ran to the administration desk where the witch in heavy make-up looked bewilderedly up at her.

“Can I help you Mademoiselle Combe?”

“The No-Maj government is under attack” she said frantically, “Assassinations are in place, here and in Austria-Hungary, Russia and Germany, The Statuary of Magic is at risk, Aurors must be sent to these places now and as quickly as possible!”

~

_\- 6 months earlier –_

She had been rather relieved that the yearly convention for the International Confederation of Wizards was chosen to be held in her own home city that year. She was not who was fond of travelling and resented putting up with the culture and customs of foreign places. She remembered scowling heavily when forced to wear a veil during the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo when she was 16. It was perhaps then that she first became invested in the idea of woman’s rights. Why should woman, let alone magical woman, have to hide themselves?

Whilst she wasn’t working in her position at the International Magical Relations Department in the French Ministry, she had been secretly over the years, formulating and establishing her own underground feminism movement within Paris. One that had attracted the curious attention of a young man with blonde hair.

Violet knew who he was of course. A wanted deviant who had successfully managed to evade Ministry capture in 1899 after refusing to submit his wand; and who was furthermore suspected for the attack of the village of Alpbach, at the inner base of the Austrian Alps that occurred later that year. He had explained to her, that he had been spending the majority of his time since that incidence, building his own cause and gaining followers similar to herself. A cause that concerned itself with the ethical rights of the entire wizarding community and one that promised to put the no-maj in their proper, separate place, - an idealism that fascinated her. Thereby, when he then asked if she would join such as cause and spread word to her own followers, she did not hesitate. Within the years that followed onwards, she had successfully risen the ranks to become one of his closest and most trusteed followers. A movement that she knew aggravated his official second command, a long-lost acquaintance of hers from childhood and school, - but that didn’t bother her. For a time, she was happy to obey whatever order he bestowed on her, which she believed would pave way towards this great freedom he promised.

That was of course, until _he_ intervened …

~

She sat at one of the decorative tables at Les Deux Magots, shaking her foot and twiddling his fingers. He had never disappeared fully from her life. In fact, he was always seen seated at their yearly conventions, being a member of the confederation himself. But for years and years, the wizard had never bothered to pay her any close-minded attention. Perhaps still bitter over her childish actions in school, which was what she thought to herself sadly, gazing longingly at him from afar from her own position on the board.

Then suddenly out of the blue, an owl had come to her, the Hogwarts coat of arms proudly displayed on its identification tag. She looked at it confused for a second, then removing the envelope form its beak, her heart leapt when she saw both the familiar cursive writing and recognisable signature upon the letter within. He had politely asked her whether or not she was well and stated that he hoped to meet her in private before their traditional ceremony proceedings. She eagerly replied, arranging for them to meet in one of the city’s most beautiful and popular cafés.

This was where she now currently sat, waiting nervously for him. She had checked her appearance over and over again on the back of the provided spoon and felt personally that she looked a vision. She had never placed so much attention and importance onto her appearance as she had done today. Her best and most expensive dress, finest shoes, her hair immaculate, her make up perfected, she was as presentable as presentable could be!

Then from the corner of her eye, she saw him.

As he made his graceful entrance into the venue, she placed the spoon back down immediately and sat upright in her cushioned chair. He smiled warmly whilst walking slowly towards her and her breathing hitched. In some ways he had changed considerably over the years, but in other ways he hadn’t. His hair was much longer now and tied in a side ponytail over one shoulder, his signature purple ribbon intertwined within the deep auburn strands. Gone were the boyish school robes and he was now dressed presentably in grey muggle dress pants with a tucked in white colared shirt, his plum coloured overcoat hung loose on his shoulders. He now wore buckled high heeled boots, as if his 5ft10 height hadn’t already been enough! But otherwise, his charisma, calm and polite demeanour, attentiveness and substantial intelligence hadn’t changed. Nor had his warm and comforting smile that had her currently so entranced.

He arrived at her table and with wobbly limbs, she pushed herself to stand

“Mademoiselle Combe” he said lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles, “What a pleasure to see you out in the muggle world”

“Likewise,” she said breathlessly, “I must admit though, I am curious as to such an occasion?” she added, placing herself once more down in her chair.

“We can get to that in due time” he replied pleasantly, seating himself down also.

“Do you like the place?” she rambled thickly, with blushing cheeks, “It is a place of gathering for the famous no-maj literally scholars, I felt that you of all people would feel comfortable here”

“A beautiful setting” he agreed politely, “Tea perhaps?” he then asked her.

“Tea would be wonderful” she agreed, as the attentive waiter then came over to take their order. Once he had bustled off, her companion’s expression became somewhat sterner.

“Mademoiselle, I must admit, I’ve sought your company today to discuss your involvement in the alliance” he stated softly.

Violet blinked rapidly.

“No” she said laughing nervously, “Non, surely you know, a woman of my stature”

“I understand the appeal of what Grindelwald proposes” he interrupted her gently, “Regardless of what place in our world you currently sit, I understand also that you have be advocating for the rights of women in secret over the years, an admirable act I do say”

“Well” she said blushing even further, “It’s not as if we don’t have prejudice even within our own community, but in the world of the no-maj, it remains worse, so much worse. No voting, no labour of choice, no rights to appropriate clothing …”

“I understand” he said in an even gentler voice, “But as you yourself are a very intelligent woman, you may understand, even deniably so … that Grindelwald’s measures against oppression are violent if not extreme in nature”

“Yes, but he is looking at the long-term outcomes you see” she argued slightly, “The idea that sacrifices are inevitable in the grand scheme of things”.

“Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t get to decide that” the man then said in a different tone of voice, one she’d never heard him speak in before.

The waiter then came back with their tea, allowing a tense silence to stifle. When he left again, the man leant forward towards her, gazing meaningfully into her eyes.

“Muggles have frustrated me too” he said to her, soft and meaningful, “No one can deny that they have frustrated the whole wizarding community in some way or another, depending on what’s personal and inflicting”

She looked at him weakly.

“But direct involvement in their affairs is not the answer” he continued on, “Sometimes human beings need to learn their own lessons … which I feel they will overtime, I have hope that they will evolve and prosper, In ways that will greatly benefit us as well. So, for the time being, it is up to us to leave them be, know that this frustration will amount to its own greater good one day”.

“So, you would allow them to go into war” she questioned him with raised eyebrows.

“As I said, it’s not for us to decide their faith for them, I understand the meaning behind the intention, but it is wrong and you yourself deep down know that” he said to her calmly, “besides, assassinating the rival leaders will not prevent its breakout, when people really _really_ want something to happen, there truly is no way of stopping them”.

She looked at him with guilt, letting those words sink in.

“Violet” he then said to her firmly, “You need to be the one to stop this from happening”.

Her expression now turned horrorstruck.

“No” she moaned pathetically, “No, no, I can’t … he will kill me!”

“No, he won’t” the man replied in the same calm and reassured voice, “You will have my protection, I promise you”

“But” she said weakly, looking at the unfaltering man in front of her, the man that even now in his moments of strong intimidation, still had her heart beating weakly with that same unbreakable urge.

“You owe me Violet” he then said to her very quietly,

With a slight whimper, she nodded her head.

For she shamefully understood and agreed.

~

Vinda trailed her leader closely as they made their way up the grand marble steps. They had taken the forms of two members of the influential military party.

The man at the door looked at them, then nodding politely, opened the grand doors to the building to allow them through.

“You see” he told her over his shoulder, “These pawns have been frequenting so often since Ferdinand’s assassination, questions are hardly even asked anymore”

“Fools” she agreed, keeping up the pace as they walked past walls plastered with grand oils paintings, in the direction of the most official and important office in the country.

Then very suddenly, Gellert felt it …

The cold dread of the alarm being set off within the electricity of magic he had installed throughout his following. Warning them, then and there that there had been a betrayal and the ministry was coming.

Magic as thick as smoke, trailed its way through the building, causing the no-maj within its premise to collapse into harmless sleep.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” a voice then shrieked from behind him and he turned just in time to see one after other, wizards from the Germany ministry apparating into their mist.

He glared very coldly at them before waving a powerful spell that then had each flying backwards with a beam of violet coloured light.

“Come here” he snarled in Vinda’s direction, who without a moment pause, grabbed his arm as he disapparated them away.

…

He stood at the edge of the forest, the tall tree’s shadowing him as he sensed his followers clashing with ministry officials across the country. It took hours but finally the storm settled. Some were taken and placed in prisons, others escaped and had emerged back into the shadows. Memory charms were cast in vast quantity and the no-maj governments eventually went back to their destructive business as usual.

“What now?” Vinda asked timidly, coming up behind him.

He swallowed his anger and turned to her.

“We wait” he said firmly, “There will be another opportunity, but for now, regrettably, the war must go on”.

Her expression reflected how he too felt, they were both beyond disappointed …

“and Ms Combe” she then said, a dark shadow now appearing across her face, “I will be more than eager to vanquish her for you?”

“I know” he said softly in reply, “But unfortunately for us, she is now untouchable”

Vinda studied him curiously, but his stance he not waver.

“How can you be sure?” she finally asked him.

“Because” he said, a bitter tone now escalating, “I just know …”

~

Violet breathed calmer now, her new hair swaying in the wind as the ship took her further and further away from the distinguishable land that was the Europe continent.

The same wind became bitterly cold and she shivered as she then left the deck, to take refugee down in her quarters. It was nice for him to get her a spot in first class, as well As it was, the conscious decision to make her new appearance as breathtakingly beautiful as her former.

The potion he had provided her, she took straight after informing her own government of Grindelwald’s plan and from there, had made her way to the coastal port, leaving everything behind her for a new life across the sea. It was painful of course, to be stripped of absolutely everything she had and owned. But it was the price that had to be paid against time in prison, her involvement in Grindelwald’s actions promising such punishment, as the man had bluntly reminded her.

Sat at the desk that had been provided for her by the ship’s crew, she retrieved parchment and ink from her draws and began to write. A letter that would be sent later by means of a seagull, her only option out here in sea.

As the night hid her, she waved the bird off as it made its way back north in the direction she had come. There was a part of her that chose this decision knowing that the man was right, there was another part of her that chose this decision for other reasons, and in her final departing words, he would now at last finally know.

“Farewell my love” she whispered, watching the bird fly across the ocean as a small tear trickled down her cheek.

~

“You poor thing” the man said gently, whilst nursing the bird between the soft fabric of his robes, “You are not used to such harsh travel are you? such a life it must be, living on the sands of France, scavenging for fisherman scraps”

He laughed softly as he then moved across his small quarters and further wrapped the weak bird in a soft quilt he had personally knitted.

“Rest now” he said to it gently, “I’ll later find you some treats from the Owlery and you can be on your way again, back to your happy life, but thank you so kindly for my letter! I do so ever appreciate it” he added with a final smile, leaving his quarters with the whoosh of his star studded robe.

From there he made his way up to the Astronomy tower, the early morning sun shining onto the canopy of the forbidden forest and the gentle glaze of the lake. There he stood, looking out across at the view. The sunrise always offering some form of hope, even during times when such a positive feeling could not be present. He sighed, shifting his long auburn hair over his shoulder as he then gently moved the parchment from its envelope and began to read.

…

_Albus_

_As you will have already known and read, I have done what you requested. The ministries of each country intervened before the assassinations could be played out. The no-maj move forward as always, blissfully unaware of the near enormous moment in history that could have otherwise occurred. I just truly hope it will be for the best, after all your word has never faltered so far and I have obvious reason to believe it ever will._

_Look at us Albus, 32 years of age and wary already. It seems a lifetime ago that we used to duel each other in the same sunlit fields, used to attend the same competitions, hopeful for the same prizes – those of which you always won. You were always smarter and brighter than me, and much more powerful. I suppose it came as no surprise that I wanted you as badly as I did. But then of course, you rejected me and I lashed out in a way that was unjustifiable._

_Perhaps I have earn’t your forgiveness now? Perhaps it was always too late for such cruelness to be overlooked. Either way, what I did today, I did with you in my heart. Because you were always there and always will be. Love is a different kind of magic; it took me under its grasp a long time ago and never let me go. I hope that you can one day feel such a love as I have, and I hope sincerely that yours is returned to you._

_And I’m sorry Albus._

_I will always be sorry …_

_Yours always_

_Violet Combe._

~

He gazed sadly down at the letter before folding it back up carefully and placing it in the pocket of his robe.

“Good luck Violet” he then said softly, gazing south to where somewhere in the distance, a ship was sailing across the sea, its passengers never to return.

"and I do forgive you ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all can tell by now, this story is very much about the force of love <3\. 
> 
> Also highlighted within this chapter - is Albus' ability to forgive. 
> 
> Be back with the next chapter, hopefully this time next week :)


	19. What Magic Can't Create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert's frustration breaks whilst Merope by his guidance, gains some confidence.

19\. What magic can’t create. 

_“It was so much easier when I didn't want anything. Not getting what you want can make you cruel.”_

  
~

If there was one thing that the events of 1914 had achieved, it was a lively switch in status. Once a youth deviant turned wanted criminal, the proclaimed act of terrorism against the no-maj had pushed Grindelwald’s status to dangerous and dark wizard. Warnings spattered across papers, details of the man, his alliance, his whereabouts to dates, alongside reward for subsequent information. Part of Gellert wanted to keep it this way, exposure and coverage of his actions was a tool for progress. More word to those with longing desires, more fear to those opposed. More awareness of him to someone who he hoped in the depths of his heart, might be paying attention. 

~

Once acquiring the elder wand, he had given his second in command Vinda a set of very specific instructions, before throwing himself into research harder and deeper than he ever had before. For years he traced and analysed all possible meniscal mentions of a magical stone throughout paperwork, alongside relentless perusal of both the Peverell and Penvill family trees. 

Some might say he was deeply committed, others could say that he had gone a little mad!

 _“The stone will bring her back_ ’ he thought thickly and desperately to herself, _‘and it must!’_

Paper after paper, candle after candle …

His eye’s stung and his skinned paled, but he didn’t care.

Two hallows … two halves of the same soul reunited.

Book after book, flame after flame …

Frustration and despair.

Until eventually, something like the new no-maj electricity sparked and he had at last found the appropriate clue. Hidden at first, but eventually obtainable.

The Peverell/Penvill family tree like most ancient family tree’s, left women unrecorded. But they were there, symbolised by a flower, which left him with the task of tracing each new line, each new married name. Lines went down, one after the other and he spend years and years making visits to different homes, leaving wounded or dead behind in his uncontrollable fits of rage.

~

Then after years of tracing, he found himself one day in late 1911, visiting a family with the surname Gaunt. It was his last and final lead; his search had eventuated in him seeking the daughter that had obtained this name. The eldest born daughter in a legacy of no male heirs. 

Making his way in disguise up the village dirt track, he was suddenly diverted to the right by a galloping lunatic, that was a dark-haired no-maj boy on horseback. 

“Watch it loiterer” the boy laughed as he rode past. 

Gellert raised his eyebrows at him, before flicking the elder wand hidden under his coat and causing the boy to go flying face forward off his animal. Baring no care or consideration as to whether the boy was injured, he then turned and walked on, at last coming face to face with a rundown cottage. Pursing his lips, he strolled forward up the laid path to the front door and found himself once more side stepped. This time however, the assault was one of magic. 

“INTRUDER, SCUM” an insane looking boy of 17 yelled at him, twirling his wand around in the air the same way a drunk patron would wave a bottle of beer.

Gellert impatiently summoned the said wand over to himself and pointed it back in the boy’s direction. 

“I mean you no intrusion” he said in a soft, calm voice, “I come seeking a woman named Miriam Gaunt”

The strange boy’s eyes widened a for few moments, before the sneering expression returned. 

“She doesn’t live here anymore” he said in a mean voice, staggering over to where Gellert stood, “You hear me? She doesn’t live here, now sod off with you before …”

“Enough Morfin” an elder man’s voice snapped and Gellert turned to see an equally ugly presence now standing at the doorway to the home.

The man looked Gellert’s disguised form up and down and sneered as well. 

“Who are you?” he asked rather rudely. 

“My name isn’t important” said Gellert coldly, his patience wearing thin, “I ask again, where is Miriam Gaunt?”

“As my son just said, she doesn’t live here anymore” the man replied uncouthly, “and I think your name is very important, as I don’t often get strange men coming here and asking me about my wife”

“Since your both proving yourselves to be incredibly unhospitable, perhaps he should start this again” said Gellert evenly, whilst raising Morfin’s wand once more, “Imperio”

A glazed look fell over the man’s face and Gellert then turned to the son and did the same. The younger male’s face now even blanker than before and mirking, he returned his attention back to the older gentleman. 

“Would you be so kind, as to invite me into your unpleasant home?” he asked in a falsely sweet tone. 

“Aye” the man said weakly, “Please come in sir” he added, motioning the man forward. 

“Thank you kindly” said Gellert sarcastically, following the man into the worn cottage, where he was then further invited to sit on an old battered chair in the families sitting room. As he went, an odd-looking girl watched from the kitchen with a frightened and confused look etched on her face. Ignoring her, he then waved a hand for the older man to sit opposite him. 

“Tea perhaps” Gellert then said casually, “Since I don’t trust your intelligence to even a mundane task such as this, perhaps your daughter could oblige us” 

“Merope” the man said harshly, “Tea for the gentleman please”

Gellert raised his eyebrows once more at the man’s less than warm tone. 

“Do you always talk to the young lady that way?” he asked coolly,

“Yes” the man said lucidly, “She is a squib”

“I see” said Gellert, maintaining a cold expression, “Well with the tea underway, perhaps now I shall ask you about the whereabouts of your wife?”

From next to him, Morfin who was still standing, looked at his father in fear, but Gellert also ignored him. 

“She left” the older man said bluntly, “Years ago, never made contact, never gave no word”

“So, you have no idea what happened to her” Gellert asked, rage building inside him that he tried then and there to subdue. 

“No” the man said in the same blunt tone, “Ungrateful wrench took off with my newborn son, after all that I gave her”

“Indeed” said Gellert sarcastically, whilst gazing around at the home wreckage, “and what of her heirlooms, am I to assume they went with her?”

“What heirlooms?” the man asked vaguely. 

Gellert pursed his lips once more. 

“A stone which is of great importance to me” he said coldly, “Do you know of it?”

The man shook his head as his frightened daughter placed tea in front of them. 

“I don’t know nothing about no stone” he said, “There was a ring, but no stone”

His rage boiling over now, Gellert stood abruptly and aimed the elder wand down at the man whose eyes widened in fear. 

“No, NO STOP” the girl cried out and Gellert turned to her instead.

She was shaking from head to foot, reminding him vaguely of someone. He stared at her for a few measurable seconds, before turning back to the man and the girl’s brother.

“Immobulus” he said tonelessly, protruding mist from his wand that rendered the two immediately unconscious. Once that was done, he casted memory charms over both and turned back to the girl, whom he had made the decision to offer sympathy to. 

“It is not healthy, to live a life so neglected” he told her firmly, “Dark magic can come about it, if these men continue to treat you the way I sense you are being treated, then I must admit, I fear for your future”

The girl swallowed and gazed glassy eyed up at him. 

“You are not a squib” he then told her, staring down at her with a stern expression, “Your magic is repressed, but not unobtainable, I sense it within you”.

The girl stared at him bewildered, before slowly answering. 

“It frightens me to use it” she admitted in a squeaky voice. 

“Why?” he asked, now looking at her as if she were mad,

“It is strong” she said quietly, “I fear it could corrupt me, as it has my father and brother”

Gellert then smiled at her, whilst stepping forward and kneeling down so that the two were now face to face. 

“Magic is liberation” he told her gently, “only those who are fool hearted use it in such boisterous ways”.

Lifting his hands up, he gave her shoulders a slight reassuring squeeze. 

“Think about what you desire and wish for more than anything else in this world and use your magic to obtain it” he told her gently, “Whether it’s freedom from this household? Or your father at your feet, liberate yourself before it’s too late”

Rising back onto his feet, he had begun walking towards the door of the house, when the girl’s voice sounded behind him.

“Can magic make a boy love me?” she asked in a quivering tone. 

Gellert stood very still at that, his own thoughts reflected in the innocence of a simple curious question. 

Shifting on his feet, he then turned and smiled at her once more. 

“Of course it can” he said flatly.

and from there he went, disappearing out into the harsh daylight, leaving behind a young girl, more hopeful than before. 

~

_‘Can magic make a boy love me’_

Without the stone, was there any hope in his love returning to him?

…

More years went past, in which the lines on his face grew deeper. 

More years of tracing artefacts and documents, in vain hope of finding a link to Miriam’s whereabouts. 

“My lord?”

His concentration was abruptly broken by Vinda’s intrusion into his personal office. 

“What?” he snapped, looking up at her. 

“Sorry to disturb you” she said, intimidation clear by her facial expression, “I just wanted to inform you that the construction has begun…”

~

_\- Austrian Alps, 1915 -_

Wrapped in his military style coat, he stood and stared up at the tall intimidating building. 

“Impressive” he said with genuine awe, “Once again you’ve proven yourself worthy of my trust Ms Rosier, it is exactly as I envisioned” he added, giving the building in question another glance over. 

“Thank you, my lord,” she replied blushing, “It’s structure stays true to your design, the prison on the lower levels, the headquarters and residential suites housed in the middle and upper, apart from the lone, most secure cell you required to be at the very top”

“A place to keep those most dangerous to our cause” he agreed with a nod, “Can it’s interior be viewed?”

“Not yet my lord” Vinda replied, “Your followers are still perfecting the details”

“and it remains unseen for now?” he asked, moving on

“Layers and layers of the strongest protection charms my lord, with myself as the secret keeper” the woman confirmed smugly. 

Gellert offered her a smile. 

“Which will remain so until the alliance stands firm in the hearts of the majority” he then said firmly, gazing once more up at the building. 

Vinda studied him closely, taking into consideration each new line on his face. 

“My lord’ she began in a steady tone, “As you yourself agree, I am your most trusted follower”

“Indeed” he said, turning back towards her with raised eyebrows, “and I suspect that statement will lead to a question of interfering nature”

“I’m only worried for you” she said sheepishly, blushing a little, “I want to be able to help”

Gellert stared her up and down, before sighing. 

“Walk with me” he then said, leading them around the building, that was perched so precariously deep within the Austrian Alps.

Her hopes were soaring by this point, finally after all this time, she had been given a chance to get closer to him ... 

“I am seeking an item” he said to her in desolate tone, “For years I have been searching for it and every lead I make, hits me with a dead end”

“and what is the items nature?” she enquired with interest. 

“It has the power to fix a mistake I made years ago” he said casting her a serious expression, “and with that complete, I’ll obtain such immense power and influence, enough to push our cause right into society’s hands”

“I see” she replied, taking that piece of information into consideration, “what is the item my lord?”

The man sighed again. 

“A stone” he said, “How big or little, I do not know … and the last trace of it was with a woman named Miriam Gaunt who disappeared years ago”

His companion suddenly stopped in her tracks and startled, he turned to face her. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, offering her a concerned look. 

“I do not keep in touch with my family as you know” she told him delicately, “But they were friends of another rich Parisian family, the Lestrange’s”

Gellert nodded, willing her to continue. 

“In 1901, I heard word that Convus Lestrange sent his son and unloved daughter aboard a no-maj ship that sunk, his children survived, but word has it that another witch and her newborn on that same ship didn’t and her name was Miriam” she said in the same measured voice as before. 

Gellert looked at her incredulously. 

“Are you certain?” he then asked in a harsh tone, causing her to flinch. 

“It was word in passing” she said fearfully, “and it may not be the same Miriam”

“Her disgusting husband confirmed that she took their newborn child” Gellert said coldly, “It was her”.

The two then stood in an intense silence.

“I’m sorry my Lord” Vinda quivered, 

But by this point, he had already turned and was walking away, leaving behind a young woman far less hopeful than before …

~

One week later, under another disguise, Gellert stood staring up at a different castle. This one larger and made with much lighter stone. 

It was with a slight stab in his heart, that he then remembered that sweet voice telling him about this castle so long ago. ‘The most wonderous of places’ was how he had described it. It therefore made sense that he would seek refugee here, the only place that had felt like a home to him.

'But as a mere teacher?' Gellert’s scoffed at the thought. A star that stays imprisoned, is one that does not shine, he would refuse to allow it.

The stone was gone, lost somewhere at the bottom of the deepest ocean, but it didn’t matter. 

He had both power and an unquenchable thirst not to be reckoned with. Thereby if getting him back meant taking him by force, then so be it!

“Place each and every person in a position surrounding the school” he told the disguised Vinda over his shoulder, “Be ready to use any mean’s necessary, this will not be Berlin, this time I give you permission to to be as ruthless as possible”

“Yes, my Lord” she agreed with enthusiasm. 

“There is no security to prevent witches and wizards from entering this building, only the teachers if so provoked” he then told her, “If all goes to plan, they won’t be” 

“Wizards are vulnerable in sleep” she agreed with a nod, “Even he will be”

Gellert smiled at her. 

“Thank you Ms Rosier, your assistance as always is of value to me”

With that, he proceeded forward in the direction of the school gate, leaving her once more blushing in his wake. 

~

She circled the base of the lake giddy with excitement. 

It was the most daring thing the alliance had attempted since the no-maj leader assassinations. 

Over the years, word of Albus Dumbledore’s growing status and influence had spread into the far corners of Europe. A very powerful young wizard who had refused continuous positions of authority and governance so to settle for a life as a schoolteacher. Though very popular with his students, many had wondered why he would purposely waste such talent and potential, herself aamong them. But be as it may, with influence and power came threat and should the alliance ever be opposed, it would be with this man as an instrument. Her leader knew this and hence why their headquarters had been built with a room that only he could enter, as well as an overtly secure cell close by in top tower. He had already seen the danger coming and had planned for it well in advance. Which was why their followers were now in place around this castle. 

A kidnapping would take place tonight. A statement to their opposition aggressively made. 

She smiled to herself whilst kicking a pebble softly with her toe. 

With Albus Dumbledore locked away, she knew no one else would be able to match their leaders’ power. 

It was a battle already won. 

~

With invisibility cast over him, Gellert walked lightly through the corridors, careful not to make a sound as he began his search for the DADA classroom. 

He had been informed, if not willingly by a student in one of the pubs in the village, that this was where he lived. A student whose memory he then further obliviated afterwards. 

‘Fourth level, third corridor’ he murmured to himself, irritated more and more by the labyrinth design of the castle interior, that he knew he’d soon have to weave his way back out of again. 

Coming at last to the corridor needed, he stared down at the row of doors on either side of him. 

‘Where are you?” he thought menacingly to himself, moving along down the hall and engaging his senses to pick up the trace of familiar magic.

Then as he came closer to the end of the corridor, the troth around his neck shined brighter than ever before and he looked down at it startled. Realising, what that meant, he turned to the door on his right and pushed through. The classroom he entered was large and dark due to the absence of candle lit flames. 

‘Lumos’ he muttered tonelessly, casting the light across to where he could see at the far end, a staircase leading up to a door which he knew from the students mentioning, was the man’s private quarters. 

Nerves were there now, simmering in the bottom of his stomach. He took a deep breath and pushed on, past the man’s desk and chair that stopped briefly to caress, before heading up the stairs. 

“Alohomora” he chanted, reaching the top landing and swaying the door open with his spell.

The man’s quarters were much like himself, orderly and in delicate precision. He smiled, taking in his various objects as he made with way through the space. Jars of tea leaves and sweets on the small kitchenette counter, chairs draped with quilts of various colours, strange silver instruments that were placed on his shelving. Then at the far end, another door, presumably to a bedroom.

It was in here that he found him. 

He could do nothing but stand and stare, breathing in and out heavily as the slender form lay sleeping on his back under the thin covers. His hair much longer now, was splayed across his white pillows as it had been in memory and just as he had then, the man lay in deep sleep, undisturbed by Gellert’s lingering presence. 

Gellert took a seat at the edge of the bed that dipped slightly with his weight. Gazing at the man's face, he then reached his hand out to gently caress his cheek. 

“You see I’m a different person now” he said very softly to him in his sleep, “Much less patient, in fact my patience wore away with the time that has come and gone since we separated, now when I want something, I wait for nothing …” 

Slowly, he reached into the pocket of his coat for the wand, that had been obtained in a similar reckless method. 

“and I want you” he then said softly, looking down at the man again, “I hoped you would come to me willingly, but as it had to occur, I’m now here to force you back to my side, as was always meant to be”

It was true, the years spent searching for the stone amounted to waste. Why did he even need the other to forgive him in the first place? He always had the power to reach beyond compromise. 

He raised his wand now, the Imperious curse loose on the edge of his lips.

But then just as he were about to speak it out loud, the troth around his neck shined again, almost blinding him. He then dropped his wand in a gasp as the troth burnt slightly onto his skin and he looked at it with both realisation and horror. 

A boy’s voice, his own, emitted within his memory. 

…

  
_“unless that pact betrayed, ‘broken’ so to speak … we will remain bound together forever”_

…

It was then he that knew, taking him by force would amount to betrayal. 

He lowered his wand and looked back down at the man, still sleeping peaceful. 

Still beautiful, after so many years gone … 

And it came to his understanding as well, that he couldn’t take him either way. Because, magic or no magic, he couldn’t force him into cohesion. No matter how badly he wanted them to be together. 

He looked down at the pact that was still shining,

Even after all the years that had passed, even after what had happened between them ... 

_“Gellert”_

Gellert’s heart leapt and he gazed back down at him.

He shifted on the bed a little and Gellert realised then, that he was still sleeping. 

Smiling softly, he then leant down and placed a soft kiss on the man’s forehead. 

“Yes, I’m here” he whispered, “In your mind, heart and soul always. You can hide yourself away for all eternity, but you will never escape me. So long as the earth still spins, so long as the sun still shines, that I promised to you”

and with one last longing look at the sleeping man, he rose to his feet and left the room, his military coat swirling in his wake. 

~

Miles away in the village of Little Hangleton, Merope was finalising her first attempt at making a love potion. She smiled widely, whilst dipping her head down to sense the aroma whiffing from the cauldron. it reminded her of him, which meant that her attempt had been successful. 

She smiled further still, as she lifted her father’s wand to pour some into a vial. 

Grindelwald had left a strong mark on her. His performance with the Imperious curse showcasing how simple it was to manipulate people. 

But as time moves on, events happen, and lives become intertwined. It would be his poor advice, that would lead to the conceiving of a child. One that would grow up and become the man to eventually kill him. 

Because magic cannot create love …

He and the girl both discovered it the hard way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) Top quote by David Levithan
> 
> Very eager to know what you all thought of this chapter, post comments below :) - I really hope it wasn't too rushed.


	20. A Boy's Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my fic Newt Scamander!

20\. A Boy's Second Chance. 

Torquil Travers walked a few paces, before stopping to stare disdainfully up at the towering building. He had always hated the place, always hated the way teachers had so deliberately turned a blind eye to his talent and potential. The same way that the outside world was doing to him from the moment he left until now. A world that had such narrow-focused vision, and a vision directed on a particular someone he loathed even more than this castle. 

He had spent a good 15 years working himself to the bone, endlessly, tirelessly, from one low position to another slightly higher. For 15 years he had moved his way through the Ministry of Magic, gaining both competence and acceptance from his colleagues and upon completing his auror training, he was ready and set for one of the most highest-ranking positions. Then as it came, his application was denied under the terms of them wanting to hold the position open for one who hadn’t even applied for it! It was the same across many positions in the ministry that year. 1899, when the ministry was left rapidly understaffed, as each head wanted so very much to be the one to take in the soon to be graduated head boy of Hogwarts … 

As such, Travers was resentfully forced to take the same position within the French Ministry that was alternatively offered to him, and from there; chased a teenage Gellert Grindelwald through the streets of Paris, only to have the boy disappear and his competence further frowned upon. 

So understandably he hated Albus Dumbledore for it. He hated the fact that even with the world open to him, the world he himself had worked tirelessly to gain, the man had decided instead to take a lowly status job as a schoolteacher. He hated him even further for his apparent attempts at illicitly seducing his nephew Adam Cornish when the two were in school together. He hated the way people stopped and paid attention to him at each gathering, meeting and convention that had occurred within the ministry over years, while he himself stood invisible. He hated the fact that he was even there in the first place! – despite not even working for the ministry?

In short, he hated him. 

And he hated the fact that he was now summoned to discuss security of the school, the day after Grindelwald had been seen and had once again managed to disappear from the area. His sighting reported by a trainee at the run-down Hogs Head pub, Dumbledore’s own brother in fact …

He hated that too

…

He stepped into the grand hall and made his way robotically up to the Headmaster’s office. The gargoyle with a slight sneering look, stepped aside and allowed him up the swirling staircase. Knocking on the thick wooden door, he was summoned in and greeted by the school’s authorizing head. 

“Ah yes, Mr Travers … thank you for coming at such short notice” Dippet addressed him from where he stood behind his desks.

“Always a pleasure to be back in my old home” he lied in response, placing himself down in the seat opposite him before even being offered. 

Dippet smiled weakly at him and sat down himself, shuffling parchment on his desk. 

“So down to business then” he acknowledged, having not failed to take in Travers mood, Sstricter measures need to be put in place around the school, I’m hoping perhaps that with your approval, we can charm the gates and place Aurors outside the grounds”

“My Aurors are busy with the actual locating and imprisoning of Grindelwald” Travers replied tartly, “But if you are worried about your student’s welfare, I can seek permission from the Minister to place dementors around the castle”

“Absolutely not” Dippet replied tersely, his eyes widening in shock “This is a place for growth and education, not misery, fear and darkness”

“Then perhaps you might need a word with your own staff, for their role in dispelling that fear and darkness, as you describe” Travers replied nastily. 

The man looked him up and down and he rolled his eyes in response. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean” Dippet replied curtly, “My teachers are doing a very capable job of looking after the student’s welfare, - to the degree that their contracts and stipulations require”

Travers curled his lip at him, but the Headmaster having none of it, continued –

“Protecting the magical community as a whole, including the grounds for its educational institutes is your department sir” he added testily, “Hence my need to have you summoned here today”

“You believe so?” said Travers with raised eyebrows, “You think your teachers bare no responsibility at all”

“Yes, they bare responsibility” said Dippet exasperatedly, “But not on this level”

“But I would think that having a teacher whose skills and expertise is ‘defence against the dark arts’, should alone suggest more” Travers said tartly in response, he knew the Headmaster was correct in his knowledge, but it didn’t stop from taking a meaningless swipe anyway.

Headmaster Dippet narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Albus’ job is to teach” said Dippet calmly, “Which he does a very fine job at! and has been doing since he was 17 years old”

Travers scoffed.

“The proclaimed ‘most powerful wizard in Britain’ who can’t even keep Grindelwald out of the school he teaches at” he said loftily in response, “No I disagree with you sir, I think he should defiantly be doing more”

Dippet frowned deeply at him which he ignored.

“But regardless I will allow the charms around the school to be strengthened and the Aurors I reject on the premise of you having your own capable staff, that’s my final say on the matter” he added, as he then made to stand.

He strode over to the door, his hand reaching the knob as the Headmaster’s voice sounded behind him. 

“Perhaps you should consider hiring Aberforth Dumbledore into your department” he said in a cool tone, “Since he appears more alert to Grindelwald than either yourself or anyone under your authority”

Travers glared daggers at him. 

“If at any point, I ever needed a Dumbledore’s assistance, I would have found my way into the position I am in now” he said in an icy tone back, “The position ‘I’ am in and the two of them are not” he added before turning to leave.

Dippet smiled triumphantly as a heavy door slammed in his wake. 

~

Sighing deeply, Aberforth gave one last heave as he pulled with great strength, a large keg of butterbeer out from the cellar and into the confines of the greasy bar he now worked at. 

From his position behind the bar, his boss watched him sceptically in his pursuit. 

“It somewhat astounds me that a person of your intelligence was able to see through Grindelwald’s disguise at all, use a wand man!” he snapped at him. 

“I don’t need magic to manage each and every meniscal task within the place” he snapped back, “I’m quite capable of doing this on my own accord”

The bartender gave him a snide look, before returning to the task of counting their end of day takings. 

“How did you know it was him anyway?” he then asked in a low voice, “Out of curiosity”

Aberforth looked at him, frowning deeply. 

“I suppose I have a knack for sensing wrongdoing in the air” he replied vaguely, before placing the keg down next to the man and proceeding out the room to fetch spirits from the cabinet. 

…

Truth be told he did have a knack,

Despite himself, despite his best efforts to stay well away and not get emotionally involved in his life … he had a knack for sensing his family in danger. 

From that summer and continuously onwards.

He groaned with discontent, whilst pulling bottles of brandy from the shelves and into his arms. 

He had told himself, that it wasn’t the reason he had chosen to settle in Hogsmeade, close to the school and close to him. He had told himself that it was simply because this employment opportunity outweighed the others he had been offered. 

But in the end, there was no fooling himself. 

He had been in the backroom, sorting through papers when the man ended. His boss at the counter had been the one to take his order, the one to watch him sit rather too close next to a student who wanted to avoid the noise of The Three Broomsticks so to focus on his study. The one who watched and listened to their conversation as the man then began seeking information about entry into the Hogwarts. But it wasn’t his present boss who had acted, it was him. 

His ears had perked up at the mention of entry into Hogwarts. Why did this man need to know how to enter? Was he intending to steal something? - and what within the school could possibly be of interest to him? Besides the man had a British accent, which meant he would have gone to the school himself and known this information firsthand, something wasn’t right …

His curiosity then peaked into full alarm at the mention of his brother’s name and where specifically in the school he was housed. It was then he realised also, that the student was not giving away this information willingly. No one would. In fact, anyone with any sense would have highlighted his need to know as well. Not sit there willingly and robotically answering each question as if … _charmed_?

He knew only one person with the power and willingness to perform an unforgivable curse in broad daylight, and after telling himself for some time afterwards that he was just being paranoid, that it was impossible for him to be here, he made the decision late at night.

The ministry needed to be altered, and quickly …

~

“Professor, do you think Grindelwald will try again? to get into the school I mean”

His teacher shifted his long red hair over one shoulder and smiled down at him. 

“No Newt, I don’t think so” he said softly in reply, “and it’s not for you to worry yourself about, the ministry has heightened security making us all safe as safe can be, it will be ok” 

They were outside in the Hogwarts grounds, the wind swaying the grass upon which they stood. Since his arrival at the school three years ago, Newt had struggled terribly at Defence Against the Dark Arts. The alone thought of having to face dark magic gave him such overwhelming anxiety, he struggled to face the prospect even through classroom practice. 

But with his teacher’s kindness, patience and everlasting support, alongside these extra tutoring sessions, he was slowly getting better. 

Newt smiled nervously, whilst lifting his wand. 

“Try not to think of this spell practise as a necessarily for everyday life” his teacher told him kindly, “Just think of it as the skills needed if and when a dark moment occurs, of which I promise you, will be less in comparison to the peaceful and happy moments you are sure to have” 

“Have you ever had any dark moments sir?” Newt asked curiously, blinking up at the man whose figure was reflecting the harsh sunlight. 

His teacher looked at him and sighed 

“I’ve had plenty” he admitted, “But unlike you who will avoid them at all costs, I myself went purposely looking for them, try not to be foolish like me”

“No sir”

“But at least in a roundabout way, it has made me passionate towards this subject” he then said with another smile, “Expert knowledge to now past down onto yourself and your peers”

Newt smiled up at him, the person who was a role model and figure of comfort to him and many other students. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome, now let’s have another practise of that spell” he said gently, “Pass this subject and you’ll be within your Care of Magical Creatures class in no time”.

Newt beamed broadly, raising his wand up even higher and with slightly more confidence than before. 

~

Racing down the corridor with his robes sweeping around his feet, he made a quick right, then stood in place in front of a familiar stone gargoyle. 

“Gillywater” he said to it in one breath. 

The gargoyle gazed adorningly up at him, before happily moving aside to let him through. 

Not waiting for the staircase to magic him up, he then took the steps two at a time and gently knocked on the door to the Headmasters office. 

The door opened and his superior Amando Dippet looked at him in surprise. 

“Albus” he said in a startled tone, “Are you alright? you look a bit flushed”

“You cannot expel him!” he blurted out rapidly, 

The two stood gazing at each other with Albus going slightly pink cheeked at his loss of composure. One of which he was normally well known for. 

Dippet frowned deeply, then sighed 

“Come in” he said calmly, whilst gesturing him inside 

An invite to which the person behind him harshly intervened. 

“No, I don’t think so” Travers snapped, “This is a private meeting Dumbledore, you have no right to be here”

“This is my office, my school and the person in question is my student Travers” said Dippet calmly back, though his voice was stern “He has every right to be here if I so wish it”

“There are protocols for such meetings” the man snarled,

“I beg my forgiveness for intruding on your territory Travers” Albus comment politely, having now regained some of his composure.

The headmaster looked at him with amused interest whilst Travers eyes flashed. 

“But the incident with the Jarvey was not Mr Scamander’s fault, I have reason to believe he is covering up for another student” Albus continued on, “and regardless, it is unreasonable to expel a student without the provision of proper evidence, by way of fairness, a warning or a suspension I believe would be more appropriate given the circumstances”

“Discipline in face of a potential student death does not come under your duties Dumbledore?” Travers spat at him. 

“But you said it yourself” said Albus calmly, as Travers gazed back at him with confusion, “That as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, I need to be more proactive in protecting the student’s welfare, well here I am being proactive and telling you to give Mr Scamander a chance, he has his whole life ahead of him! and to strip it away under false pretence, is as cruel as it is unjustifiable”.

He looked between the two men and continued.

“We all know that a young wizard without completed education has more potential to become a threat than one without” he said softly, “The world now has a first-hand account”

His heart stung at his own words. 

Travers looked him up and down, then cleared his throat. 

“He cannot stay at Hogwarts, those are the rules and regulations, simple and final”

“Then allow him to keep his wand so that he made continue his education by other means” Albus debated, “I personally know an excellent tutor who has both the time and eagerness for such a task”

“I think that will be best” Dippet then interjected, “Mr Scamander will not transition well into muggle life, he likes his creatures far too much and that alone will be a potential threat down the line, should his lack of magical ability threaten their exposure, let him keep his wand Travers” he added firmly to the man currently being cornered. 

Heat rose in Travers cheeks as he stared back in forth between the two men. One old and wise, one young and full of spirit. Dressed as such, in his always colourful robes. 

“Very well” he snapped, “The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will permit Mr Scamander to keep his wand for home school usage, but from this day forth he walks a very fine line. The Ministry will be keeping a very close eye on him”

Albus beamed. 

“Thank you” he said graciously, “You won’t regret it, I assure you”

~

“I don’t know how to thank you” the boy said to him as they stood in front of a cottage, in a village that Albus dreaded to visit, “I’m in your debt Professor Dumbledore”

“Don’t say such things” he replied with a wink, “For I might hold you up on it”

“But please do” the boy stammered, “If not for you, I’d never be able to perform magic again and could not look after my creatures”

“Just keep practising the spells I taught you” his former teacher replied, “For if and when those dark moments do come, you’ll need to be ready for them”

The boy nodded and smiled up at him. 

As if right on cue, the door to the cottage then opened and a woman with blonde hair came out to meet them. 

“Albus my dear” she simpered, pulling him in for a hug, “It’s been far too long!”

“Alas it has been” he replied gently, “I’m sorry for not writing to you Ms Bagshot” he added with a sad look etched on his face,

“My dear I understand” she said sympathetically “Being in this village must too be painful for you”

Albus said nothing in reply, as he withdrew from her hug and turned his attention back to the boy. 

“You are in fine hands” he told him, “Ms Bagshot is an excellence educator as well as fine baker, she’ll teach you everything you need to know and feed you while she’s at it”

“That I will” the woman herself added promptly, “Come along now dear, we should get started, theory first unfortunately and practise later”

“Goodbye Professor” said Newt to his former teacher. 

“Goodbye Newt” he said kindly, “Until we meet again”

The boy watched him go, a tall figure dressed in silkily robes sweeping down the cobblestone lane and disappearing from his life.

But for how long? He did not know …

~

Bathilda Bagshot’s living room was cosy and warm. He settled himself down on the sofa opposite her as she began placing books on the small table in front of them. Whilst she busied herself, his attention drifted around the room, settling on a framed photo of a boy with blonde hair. 

Newt fixated on the photo, slightly darkened with age. 

“Ms Bagshot” he asked politely, “Who is the boy in that photo?”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i) In thinking about Newt asking Dumbledore about the blood pact, how did he make that connection? Perhaps he himself knew they had been friends, hence him being educated by Bathilda after his expulsion ;) I'd like to think she is also the person who encouraged him to write his own book.


End file.
